P3 : Days of Snow
by NightlyPresence
Summary: Elizabeth finally freed Minato from the seal. She had fulfilled her purpose of saving her guest. But, during all that, she lost her powers as the ruler of power. Now, she must live with Minato as a normal human being. But, something dark lingers over all of Minato's friends and Margaret seems to be hiding a secret which could haunt everyone. Minato x Elizabeth.
1. Freedom or Not?

Elizabeth sighed and dropped to the ground. She finally did it. Minato was freed from the seal. The Messiah would finally live the life that was taken away too soon.

The only problem was…

"Heavens, I cannot move." Elizabeth tried to get up and catch Minato who was plummeting towards the ground. But, she couldn't do it.

Minato slowly opened his eyes after what seemed an eternity for him…. Wait a minute! Why was he sensing Thanatos hovering over him right now? Minato completely opened his eyes to see, that he was plummeting towards the ground, from God knows, how many feet.

"SHIT!" Minato cursed, flailing his arms and legs like a Magicarp, to no avail. It wasn't very effective.

Minato landed on the ground with a hard thud. Elizabeth winced from the sound. Seems like that he broke a few bones, well, Elizabeth did break something more than bones at their battle in Monad. She shrugged it off, Minato would be fine.

"Son of a…." Minato cursed, wow, instead of thanking or jumping in joy from being released, the first sentence that came from his mouth was nothing but horrible cussing. Eventually calming down, he checked his surroundings.

The first thing that Minato noticed, he was wearing nothing but boxers. Next to him was Elizabeth. The Avatar of power was grinning at his embarrassment.

"Talk about a feast." Elizabeth grinned. Minato cocked his head towards her.

"Seriously? I'm suppose to say that when I'm staring at a hot girl!" Minato growled, "Tch. Stupid seal. It took all my clothes away."

Minato shrugged the embarrassment away, "Where are we?" He asked.

Elizabeth finally stood up, "We are the desert of lost souls." She replied.

Minato grinned and turned around, staring at the seal….. What the fuck!? Was that Igor in his place? Minato slowly turned around to see Elizabeth smiling sheepishly at him.

"Alright, you put the master of the Velvet Room in my place?" Minato asked sternly.

"I uh…." Elizabeth stammered, what would be the repercussions be?

"AWESOME!" Minato suddenly shouted, smacking Elizabeth on the back, "Serves him justice! He used to burn cash like his dad owned it." Minato glared at Igor.

Elizabeth was tempted to correct Minato about the money, but she chose not to.

"I'M FREE!" Minato shouted, "Screw you NYX! No more social linking! This fool is 100% free now!" Minato actually did a stupid dance, which made Elizabeth dance along with them. Good lord, if Yukari was here, she would have busted a vein from yelling at them to stop the degradation of dance.

"Ramen and coffee! Here I come!" Minato shouted. Elizabeth fidgeted. The time was right.

She tugged on Minato boxers, making the fool gasp and back away, "Darn it! What are you trying to do?" Minato blushed.

"Um… Minato-kun?" She asked softly and sweetly.

"Yeah?" Minato replied absentmindedly, he was too busy thinking about ramen and coffee.

"You see…" Elizabeth started, "I freed you by using my powers, correct?" Minato nodded, "That required a tremendous amount of Spiritual Energy. I exhausted myself and…." She trailed off.

"Well?" Minato rose a brow.

Elizabeth sighed, "I am no longer an Avatar of power with an overpowered fairy at her disposal. I am just like you now, a human."

"WHAT!? That means you can age?" Elizabeth nodded.

"You need sleep and food?" Elizabeth nodded again.

"You can have children as well!?" Minato asked, receiving a nod again.

"Well, god damn." Minato stated, "What will you do?"

Elizabeth grinned owlishly again, "Well, I am banned from the Velvet Room. I forced out a bit of energy out from Margaret and Theo. They kinda hate me now."

Minato stared in awe, "What did you do that?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I thought that it was rather cruel of you to die so early." She stated, "Now you may live the life that you lost."

"Yup!" Minato stated cheerfully.

"With me along!" Elizabeth grinned. Minato stopped at stared at her.

"W-What!?"

"I saved you. Now, you must repay the debt." Elizabeth said, "I'll finally experience human life." She stated dreamily.

"What should I do that?" Minato asked, he barely knew Elizabeth except for the fact that she handled the compendium and grinned a lot. And, she had a fetish for blue.

Elizabeth began to cry some serious crocodile tears, "PLEASE! TAKE ME! I'm alone in the cold world." Minato sighed, he did owe her.

"Alright, stop it with the tears already." Minato sighed. Elizabeth stopped her act and hugged Minato, burying his face into her chest. Who could blame her?

"What are you doing?" Minato blushed and pulled back.

"That's called a hug." Elizabeth stated proudly. She was tutoring a human. That felt good.

"That's not a hug. It more like freaking arousal." Minato replied.

"Arousal?" Elizabeth asked with a curious tone. Minato sighed. She was like a human child. Since she knew nothing about the real world, Minato would have to bust more than a couple of brain cells in the coming times.

"Later." Minato sighed, "Lets get out of here. You'll be staying with me. I sleepwalk so be careful. Never, ever, touch my blue berry pastries." Elizabeth nodded.

"Also, I have a group of yandere girls after me, so you should be on your guard." Elizabeth rose a brow.

"Yandere?"

"I'll tell you later." Minato replied, "Can you get up?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No. I'm afraid that you will have to carry me." She stated cheerfully. Minato sighed for the millionth time. He carefully lifted Elizabeth up.

"Alright now, see the door?" She pointed at a blue door, quite a distance away, "We have to go over there." Minato nodded, carrying Elizabeth while half naked, he walked towards the destination.

Minato opened the door and gasped. A brilliant blue light emerged and engulfed the two of them. Elizabeth was calm but Minato was freaking out. What if this was the Velvet Room? Margaret would have his head.

Minato lost his consciousness for a while. The blue light slowly numbed his limbs. He felt like his very soul was going to disappear.

…

Minato took a deep breath, like a reflex. He opened his eyes and looked around. White ceiling and the smell of hospitals, he was finally, in his own world.

Several shocked and horrified gasps were heard. Minato slowly turned his head to see all of his friends staring at him. No, he wasn't naked. He was dressed in the hospital gown.

Wait a minute...

They weren't staring at Minato. They were staring at the unknown, silver haired girl who was clinging onto Minato. Elizabeth looked clueless. What was wrong with them? She only had her legs between Minato's own.

Minato gulped. He felt like that a furious hailstorm would take over the hospital. Vicious winds would blow and rip everyone apart. Thousands of robots would come and shred everyone to pieces. Yukari, Mitsuru and Fuuka stood speechless.

"I'm going to die again." Minato gulped. Nothing could be worse than this.

"Are we going to…" Elizabeth paused, "Reproduce?" Several eyes widened.

Minato bashed his head on the bed. What in hell did he got himself into?

* * *

**Hey guys! :P **

**My tenth overall fic. Inspired by Cipher's awesome Days of Autumn fic. We already have DOS, DOA and DOW. I'm pretty sure that spring will come up too. Then, we have Days of Darkness. There was no love for Eli-chan, so, I made this. Days of Snow.**

**We'll be following the vanilla p3. Since in the original version, you couldn't date Elizabeth and she was only there for quests and the compendium. They don't love each other yet, she just had to save her guest form the cruel fate. This might be kinda suggestive tho. but oh well.  
**

**Hope you enjoy this. My first fic with no dark hour, this will be 50 percent humor and 50 percent humor. Please enjoy! and review =P**


	2. Poor Minato

**Chapter 2, my habit strikes again. =D**

**Jk : Oh it's gonna be more than a triangle. We have Liz, Aigis and someone else gunning for Minato. =P**

**Gerson : Hahaha, you'll see what Elizabeth puts Minato through.**

**Silgain : Yup, Eliz got no love =( but now, that's all gonna change.**

**Jhellou : Glad you enjoyed it thanks for the review.**

**Anyway, Enjoy this one as well.**

* * *

Silence prevailed in a certain room, inside of Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. Minato was desperately trying to organize his thoughts and push Elizabeth away from him. But, the glares actually drained him out of energy, he felt like he spammed Armageddon over and over without Victory Cry. Scary thought.

The silence was broken by some really, obnoxious sobs from the one and only, Junpei Iori. Minato was shit terrified and feared the thought of mutilation, but, he was also glad to see his friends again. Just cut the lustful eyes of the fangirls in the background. How the hell did they knew that Minato woke up? Did they stalk the dead as well? Another scary thought.

"Oh man." Junpei sobbed some serious bitch tears, while everyone else was quiet, "I'm glad that I lived to see this day." Junpei continued. Minato smiled slightly at his best friend.

"I could die right now with no regrets." He sighed dramatically. Minato's smile widened.

He held up his hands in a sort of prayer. Minato was genuinely smiling right now, "I thank the Lord…" There was a pregnant pause.

"…. For this fine piece of art, truly, the pinnacle and apex of the Lord's handiwork." He pointed at Elizabeth. Minato's smile vanished completely. Junpei wiped his tears and sniffed, "Just magnificent." He clapped for a good minute or two.

"I'm touched." Minato deadpanned and he pushed Elizabeth away. He stood up on his feet and glanced at his team mates.

"Anyway, good to see you guys again." Minato widened his arms at his team mates. Junpei walked over and gave him a bro hug. Akihiko joined in next. Koromaru nuzzled Minato's leg and barked happily.

The girls didn't move for a while, but eventually, Mitsuru walked over and hugged him. Yukari got a weird glow in her eyes. She ran ahead and hugged Minato too. Yup, Minato just returned to life mintues ago, yet, he was getting hugged by two of the most hottest girl that he ever knew.

Elizabeth watched the whole scene with a rather curious look in her eyes. Fuuka and Aigis joined in too.

Minato sighed and smiled at the group hug. All was well, until…..

"So, are you trying to 'cope a feel' during the collision of bodies?" Minato's hand met his forehead, "How the hell does she know that?"

"Who is she?" Yukari whispered into his ear quietly, "You better tell me or I have a freshly blood stained knife in my bag."

"Who is she, Minato?" Mitsuru whispered. Minato shivered. He barely survived one execution.

"Who is she Minato-kun?" Fuuka asked timidly, "I might have to kick you somewhere if you don't tell me." Minato, instinctively, crossed his legs.

"Who is she Minato-san?" Aigis asked seriously, yet a whisper at best, "I have fortunately, reloaded all my ammo yesterday."

"Tell. Now. Or. You. Will. Die." All the girls spoke in a creepy unison.

Minato backed away and collided into Elizabeth, throwing both of them onto the bed again. Talk about bad luck.

"I can explain!" Minato cried, "She's an insanely hot attendant who saved me from eternal torture and now, she's gonna be living with me, because her father kicked her out."

Elizabeth glared, "I feel offended that you called Igor-sama, my father." Minato gulped. He didn't want any more trouble.

"Explain." Mitsuru crossed her arms. Minato sighed.

"Alright, alright, I'll explain." After a good 30 minutes, Minato had finally explained everyone about how Elizabeth saved him from the seal, while losing her powers in the process. The process would have been shorter, but the gasps from the girls and the nosebleeds from Junpei really stretched it.

"I feel like it's a duty that I must do now." Minato declared, "She's gonna be living with us." He looked over to Elizabeth who was cooing over the simplest things, "She's a kid, but, I can teach her some stuff. She did save me after all."

"That's noble of you." Mitsuru said with a smile, "Would you like me arrange a place for you?"

"No, thanks." Minato replied, "I'll get one myself. I still have my family's fortune." Minato said, "Along with the Tartarus funds." He whispered to himself quietly.

"Well, good to have ya back, bro." Akihiko grinned, throwing a light punch at Minato's shoulder, "We'll spar again." Oh god, look at the giddiness.

"I'mma live with you bro." Junpei grinned. Minato nodded with a smile.

"I hope you can enter the technology club this year, Minato-kun." Minato smiled and nodded at Fuuka.

"We'll go on so many dates again." Yukari grinned. Another nod.

"Woof Woof." Minato petted Koromaru, "Sure boy, we'll go on long walks again."

"I will continue to protect you, Minato-san." Aigis shed a few tears. While the team was struck dumb, about how Minato came back alive, they were still glad that he came back.

"How heart warming." Elizabeth sniffed.

"Yeah, now come on, we gotta get moving, I'll show you where we will live." Elizabeth nodded and stood up.

Just as Minato walked out, a horde of fangirls threatened to run over him. But, thankfully, they were sent whimpering back by Mitsuru and Yukari.

"Dude, Dude, Dude, Dude." Minato cringed at the shrill laugh. He turned around to see Kenji running towards him.

"Dude, seriously, I cannot believe." Kenji started.

"Kenji." Minato said, but was cut off.

"You came back from the dead. It's like you have an Enduring Soul or something. Dude, I'm seriously glad to see you back on your feet dude, like, really dude." Kenji continued.

"Oh yeah, dude, there are really hot chicks in the 3rd year dude." Kenji said dreamily, "Dude-" It wasn't long until Minato slapped him. Batman style

"Alright, man, I get ya." Minato sighed, "Nice to see ya too." Minato smiled.

"Your going to Gekkou too, right?" Kenji asked.

"Course he is." Junpei grinned, throwing his arm around Minato's shoulders, "We're gonna be living together."

"I want in too!" Kenji demanded. Minato seemingly, approved, causing Kenji to hug him again.

"I love you as much as I like Emiri." Minato shivered.

"That was…. Gay." Minato pushed Kenji off.

"Gay? Ah, I see. A type of relationship in which male are romantic-" Elizabeth's musings were interrupted by Yukari.

"Yes, yes, your right." She replied, changing the subject.

"Who's the hottie?" Kenji asked, gawking at Elizabeth.

"She's a….. Friend." Minato replied, "A cousin of Mitsuru." Minato secretly, winked at Mitsuru who understood at once.

"Correct. Her name is Elizabeth Fortuna."

"I have no last nam—" Minato clasped Elizabeth's mouth with his hands.

"Oh, you kidder." Minato laughed nervously, before whispering, "Just play along with us." Elizabeth muttered an "Ah" before Minato let go.

"Okay!" Kenji replied, stupidly ignoring the little argument, "Shit, ramen is calling me. I have to make love."

Everyone, including Elizabeth, sweat dropped at Kenji's words. The brunette boy flushed and without uttering anything, ran away.

"Seems Kenji's mom dropped him a lot when he was a child." Minato mused, before yawning, "I should get some rest."

"Hey, I'll live with ya guys too." Akihiko spoke, "I'll pay 50%."

"That's great!" Minato said cheerfully, "Let's get rolling!" Minato frowned the next second as a girl walked into the hospital. Clad in a t-shirt and jeans, with a scarf wrapped around her neck. Minato couldn't see her clearly, but she had shoulder length hair and…. Is that a knife in one hand and a sketchbook in another? The unknown girl looked around and then walked away hurriedly.

"Wow, what a nice surprise. I woke up from the DEAD and saw a knife wielding psychotic killer in the hospital." A few people started at Minato. The Messiah flushed and shouted, "Just kidding…"

"Thanks! I'll take as a compliment." The girl said in sang song voice, before walking away from their view. Minato was silent, that is until, the silver haired beauty spoke up.

"Elizabeth wants a knife." Minato ignored Elizabeth's request.

"You aren't in the Velvet Room anymore." Minato sighed.

"Velvet Room?" Yukari frowned.

"Oh yeah, where I got rewards for Social Links." Minato replied passively.

"Social Links?" Mitsuru inquired.

"The bonds that made up the Universe Arcana." Minato replied.

"Universe Arcana?" Fuuka asked, a little excited.

"Forget it." Minato groaned.

Just as Minato was about to walk away, Elizabeth spoke, "Elizabeth wants to go to school." Minato sighed and walked ahead, he wouldn't deny that, but, he really had to fuse a persona with null embarrassment.

"Excellent, I admire that. You will be studying in Gekkoukan Highschool, 3rd year." Mitsuru could easily pull the strings.

"Great." Minato mumbled as he walked out.

"Fucking great!" Minato shouted out as he stared at his fanclub. In a matter of seconds, Minato was tackled onto the ground. He couldn't even blink during the assault. Minutes later, Mitsuru came running towards him and scared the fangirls off.

Minato groaned in annoyance as he wiped the lipstick from his cheeks, "I should have been the seal instead." Minato tried to walk but tripped, falling right onto the ground.

Minato gasped and woke up, his forehead was throbbing. He looked around to spot Aigis, standing next to him.

"Oh Aigis, thanks God. I had a crazy dream where I would take Elizabeth to the school with me." He laughed merrily.

Yeah right….

"Aigis-san? This garment is a bit tight around the chest." Elizabeth's cool voice came from the next room, "Let me show you. Maybe you can help me?" Minato flushed and turned his head away. He was no Junpei.

Minato turned his face and hid it onto the pillows, "Great, just great." Seeing nothing else, Minato slept again.

Unknown to them, a certain someone was watching the whole scene. At least he did have some shame to pull his/her head away when Elizabeth came into the room.

* * *

**Who was the unknown girl? Who is the stalker? How will Elizabeth do on her first day. And yes, Minato does have fangirls but it was ONLY in this chapter, where it was comically exaggerated. This was mostly humor, but next chap, the story will pick up. Please review! and seeya later.**


	3. Ruby

**Gerson : You'll see man, you'll see.**

**Cipher : Thanks man, all will make sense in the end.**

**Raidou : Let the school start once, and then, romance starts as well.**

**Silgain : Ignore him.**

**Nope, this story is not related to DAC.**

* * *

"Woah, so you guys brought the house when I was knocked out?" Minato asked.

"Yes, we did." Mitsuru smiled, "The least I could do." She held Minato's hand, making him blush.

"I helped too!" Yukari said hotly, clinging onto Minato's left arm.

"I helped too ya know?" Junpei declared from the couch, "I brought his secret stash of porn." Immediately, upon hearing that, Yukari and Mitsuru backed away.

Minato's hand met his forehead, "Oh real funny, asshole." Minato muttered, ignoring Junpei's smirk.

"WHAT!?" Minato yelled at the two, "I don't own any!" Annoyed, he turned around to observe the house once again. It was one of the finest in the block. 4 bedrooms, a dinning room, Tv lounge and a garage. And the biggest advantage, it was near to school, which would be starting soon. Everyone, excluding Elizabeth, were seated in the lounge.

"So, what's up? Where's Koromaru and the kid?" Minato asked.

"What kid?" Junpei replied.

"You know, the midget who had a sort of vengeance. What was his name?" Minato tried to recall.

"Oh, Ken, right?" Minato nodded.

"Beats me. He wasn't even that important." Minato nodded again.

"SIDE CHARACTER!" They both said in unison, before giving each other a high five.

"I thought he was cute." Yukari said.

"Thank you for your irrelevant opinion." Minato replied.

"Greeting~!" Elizabeth tip toed down the stairs. Minato turned to look at her and then, he freezed. Elizabeth walked down, wearing a rather tight t-shirt, which on closer inspection, belonged to Minato himself. And, shorts, which were criminally too short, they covered her thighs.

"The hell, Elizabeth? What the hell do you think your wearing!?" Minato shouted, trying to cover up his blush. She did look absolutely stunning.

"Hm?" Elizabeth rose a brow. Meanwhile, Junpei was grinning, secretly, trying to take a snap. Mitsuru saw this and silenced him with an icy glare.

"But, Junpei-san said that it was better to show off some 'skin' as he liked to put it." Elizabeth replied. Minato wanted to smack Junpei so hard. He couldn't stand people being led the wrong way.

"I'll deal with you later." Minato shot Junpei a glare. Junpei gulped as a mirage of Thanatos hovered over Minato.

"Come upstairs, now." Mianto ordered. Elizabeth tried to protest, but Minato quickly grabbed her wrist and dragged her upstairs.

"Minato-kun? What's wrong?"

"Dude, your practically nu—" Minato didn't complete the sentence, he just walked forward.

"Aren't you…. As they say, turned on?" Minato stopped dead in his tracks.

"….. Junpei told you?" He received a nod.

"You should put up a restraining order on him." Minato advised, pulling Elizabeth into his room. He locked the door and opened his closet. Minato quickly pulled out a full sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans. He quickly threw them toward Elizabeth who caught them.

"Blue!" Elizabeth cheered, obviously liking the selection.

"Yeah, now, change at once." Elizabeth nodded, and proceeded unbuttoning her shirt. Minato blushed and stopped her.

"Not now, let me walk out." Minato muttered with a red face. He walked out, leaving Elizabeth alone. After a few minutes, Elizabeth walked out, clad in the clothes that Minato had selected earlier for her.

"Wow, you look gorgeous." He passed her a smile.

"Thank you." Elizabeth softly smiled.

They walked down. Junpei was whimpering on the couch, with several red slaps registered on his face. Minato smirked at him.

'Hey, you look great in red, now, if only they could fix your yellow spine." Minato jeered.

"Fuck you." Junpei shouted in disdain.

"Fuck? What does that even mean?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Oh, basically, you tell the said persona to go screw themselves." Junpei said simply.

"Screw?" Elizabeth asked again, clearly excited by the modern language.

"That's enough. Junpei, stop corrupting her." Minato ordered. Junpei flinched at his harsh voice.

"Elizabeth wants to know." The silver attendant pouted. Minato had to smile, it was just too cute.

"Why are you talking in 3rd person?" Minato rose a brow.

"A famous personality on 'Television' used to talk in the same manner." Elizabeth replied, somewhat dreamily.

"Bah, that bald dude." Junpei blew a raspberry.

"Say one more word and I'll shine the TV up real nice and sho—" Junpei held his hands up, against the enraged Minato.

"Good." Minato spat, "Get up and get the supplies." Minato ordered.

"Why me?" Junpei whined.

"Akihiko is sleeping. I just returned. Elizabeth is a child. Get your ass in gear and scram." Minato yelled. Junpei sighed and got up.

"Alright, what should I bring?" Junpei said.

"Beers, chips, preferably Pringles, oh and, burger patties, chicken nuggets, Pepsi, oh and DON'T FORGET my blueberry cakes and yogurts." Minato sighed, "That's all."

"Right, anything for you, Eli-tan?" Junpei asked sweetly.

"Ah yes, Jack Frost Doll, Queen Elizabeth, a COMP station, Queen Elizabeth, Tri angular sword, Christmas star and some dead shadows if you will." She replied simply, "Bring them and you shall receive the rewards~!"

"R-Rewards?" Junpei said excitedly.

Minato cut in, "The shadows are DEAD!" He glared at Junpei, "Junpei. You. Door. Out. Now. Me. Thanatos." Junpei didn't needed to be told twice, he ran out of the house, not before smashing his head, since he wasn't looking.

"I swear." Minato muttered.

"No shortage of weirdos." Minato muttered as he saw a tall teenager smash his head onto the pole, as he was shouting about cards and not paying attention to anything else.

Minato glanced at Elizabeth who was curiously observing the utensils in the kitchen. Minato smiled softly, she was cute, probably the hottest girl he ever met, but, she was so naïve. She would listen to anyone. That could be disastrous.

"It would be so easy to corrupt her." Minato mused as he stared at Elizabeth.

"I'll protect her. Like she protected me." Minato swore.

Elizabeth caught Minato staring at her with a thoughtful expression. She walked over to him and pinched his cheeks.

"Huh?" Minato blushed as Elizabeth grabbed a hold of his cheeks, "What's wrong?"

"Safety measures, you were turning red." Elizabeth replied simply, "I thought your cheeks were bleeding."

Minato laughed out, "I'm not bleeding." He patted her on the head, strangely, she was annoyed by it.

"Am I some kind of a four legged creature!?" She growled at Minato.

….

"Damn." Junpei sighed as he walked out with several shopping bags. The heat was really getting to him. It was May after all.

Junpei looked around, using his special scanner. Who could blame him? He was bored.

Junpei's heart did a somersault, "Oh my god." Sitting on the same bench, on the same place, with a sketchbook in hand was…. Someone other than Chidori.

"Oh my god." Junpei repeated. The girl was scribbling on her sketchbook. On closer inspection, she was the same girl who barged into the hospital yesterday, "We must be destined." Junpei mused. She had shoulder length black hair, dark brown eyes and pink headphones. She was currently listening to music, but Junpei, was stupid, so he walked over to her with a grin.

"Chidori V2." He giggled with excitement.

He stopped in front of her. She was happily scribbling on her sketchbook.

Junpei started, "Yo." There was no response. The girl ignored him, or couldn't listen.

"YO!" Junpei said loudly, popping the pink headphones out.

The girl stopped for a second, she slowly lifted her head up and stared at Junpei with a mix of annoyance and anger. Junpei gulped. Hell hath no fury than a woman scorn.

After what seemed an eternity, the girl spoke, "I wish that Zeus's wrath smite you, this instant!" She yelled at Junpei who instead of cringing, rose his brow up in confusion.

"Zeuwho?" Junpei asked dumbly.

The girl sighed in annoyance, "I guessed something like that would have been present in the echoing carven that you call your skull." She growled.

The girl reached out for something in her bag, but, she relented. She fixed a glare at Junpei and yelled at him again, "Move your feet and scam, son."

Junpei grinned, he took a step forward and then backward, two times, "There." He said with a grin.

"Smartass." The girl spat, balling up her fists in 'come at me bro' fashion.

"I'mma drill a nail right through your skull." She said hotly.

"Woah, chill there." Junpei cried, "I was just trying to be friendly."

"You were hitting on me. Just because I remind you of someone, ain't that right?" She spat. Junpei stopped.

"Cat got your tongue?" The girl smirked.

"Yeah, and I gotta chase it. Laters." Junpei saluted the girl and ran away.

"Good riddance." The girl sighed.

"Hey?" Just as she was about to pop her headphones in, someone else interrupted her. Scowling, she pulled out a knife from her bag and tried to point it at the persona's throat, but stopped, there were people here.

"Woah." Minato muttered as sweat trickled down, he switched to Siegfried, just in case. Minato, eventually, recomposed himself, he smiled at the girl.

"He's not trying to hit on me." The girl mused as she smiled back, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, have you seen a totally obnoxious, pathetically dressed, cap wearing teen run around here in shorts and a tanktop?" Minato asked, trying to get the girl to laugh.

The girl giggled, "Yes, he was trying to hit on me and….." She pulled out her sketchbook, "He had the audacity to do this!" On the sketchbook, was a rather magnificent drawing that had a huge splatter of ink in between, probably, she accidently did that in shock.

"I was drawing a portrait of the MC in Perso-" Minato cut her off.

"Oh that's sad, real sad, that guy is Junpei, and he's a flirt who has only scored with a Goth." Minato replied, "Good heavens."

"Creep." The girl replied.

"Yeah, hhmmm. Are you going to Gekkoukan?" Minato asked, spotting a Gekkoukan notebook in her bag.

"Oh, yeah. I'm a transfer student. Ruby Starling." She held out her hand with a smile.

"Oh, Minato Arisato." He shook her hand, "No fangirl tendencies, she's okay." Minato mused.

"I'll think that I'll see you around, Minato-kun." Ruby smiled and started walking, before stopping, "BDW, why did you ask me?" She rose a brow, "Surely you could ask someone else."

Minato answered simply, "Oh, with the sketchbook and quiet attitude, you kinda reminded him of a certain girl."

Ruby stopped dead in her tracks, "….. I was right, God, that's freaky as hell!" She muttered to herself, and walked away.

"Wait….. it's the same girl in the hospital." Minato mused, but sighed in relief, "No wonder she pulled out a knife on me."

* * *

**First OC, Ruby Starling. More will be revealed later on, and oh, the BDW wasn't a type, she actually speaks like that. Please review. Sorry for the mistakes, I'll fix them later, I feel like shit right now. High fever.  
**

**Seeya guys later. Like I said, this will contain cussing and suggestive themes, turn back if your easily offended. have a nice day.  
**


	4. Terry and Tarots

Minato slammed the door to his house open. Akihiko noticed this and greeted him from the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Minato's eye twitched. He heard it for the whole of his Journey.

"Seriously, dude, seriously?" Minato groaned, "You say that every time I get back. ONLY ME!" Minato yelled out.

Akihiko turned to face him, his face full of pent up emotion, "I haven't been saying that to anyone, in a long time." Akihiko, surprisingly, started tearing up.

"Whoa." Minato felt like a dick, honestly, "The champion is crying." Minato gulped. It was his fault.

Minato walked over to the kitchen, but he couldn't resist sampling a taste of the delicious fried chicken. After having a bite, he patted Akihiko on the back, "There, there, senpai, it's alright."

"Can I have a hug?" Akihiko asked through his tears. Minato blinked and slowly nodded, opening his arms.

Akihiko latched onto Minato like a vice, rocking him back and forth, nearly knocking the breath out of his lungs.

"The chicken is gonna come out." Minato blurted as Akihiko let go.

"Good to have you back, man." Akihiko smiled once again, before he went back to cooking again.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Minato asked, a bit worried, "She didn't go out, right?" He panicked.

"No, she's sleeping in her room." Akihiko answered, "But still, who is she?" Akihiko asked.

"Remember how I used to stare at the walls in Tartarus like a dumbass?" Minato sighed. Akihiko nodded, "Well, there was this room where I could fuse my personae, and she, was the assistant who helped me."

"You expect me to believe that?" Akihiko rose a brow.

"You fought against supernatural creatures in the 25th hour!" Minato deadpanned.

"Hahaha, just joking, I believe ya!" Akihiko laughed, "Say, what do you think about getting a maid?"

"Which might turn out to be a ex military professional who has a tendency to get drunk plus she curses like a sailor, who, in turn, can corrupt Elizabeth before she can even say, 'Come forth'?" Minato replied, rolling his eyes, "No thanks senpai, we can work by ourselves."

Akihiko sighed, "Alright, you might want to get refreshed. Lunch will be ready soon." Minato nodded and went into his room.

"Well, this is a lot better." Minato sighed, unlike his dorm room, this was a lot larger, biggest in the house, right next to him was Elizabeth's room, where she was sleeping soundly.

Minato sighed and went into his room, he stared out the window. It was so good to see the sun again, it was good to be back. Even if he was tasked by a heavy burden to watch over Elizabeth, he could still enjoy it. School would be starting in 3 days.

"So, I've been in a coma for a few months huh?" Minato mumbled to himself, "I expect everyone to know it by now."

The door to his room slammed open. Minato yelped and turned around. Minato blushed furiously as Elizabeth clumsily walked into his room, her sleepwear was inadequate. Minato was about to yell at what she was doing in his room, but, before that, she collapsed onto Minato's bed, clutching her pillow close to her chest.

"What are you doing here?" Minato shook Elizabeth, who shockingly, slapped him in the face. Minato stared at Elizabeth, he couldn't retaliate to a girl.

He sighed, calming his throbbing veins down. He gently shook Elizabeth again, this time, she didn't slap. She opened her inhuman golden eye and glanced at him, "What do you need?"

"What are you doing in my room?" Minato asked, he pointed to his cheek, "Why did you slap me?"

Elizabeth sighed and grabbed Minato's head. She planted a soft kiss on his bruised cheek which made Minato's heart stop beating for a few seconds. Elizabeth pulled back, leaving Minato speechless, "Sorry, I have a tendency to act violent when someone wakes me up." She mumbled, sinking into his bed sheets.

"YeahCoolWhatever." Minato replied stupidly, still not believing that Elizabeth kissed him. He shook his head and rationalized his thoughts, "What are you doing in my room?"

"WaterFloorUncomfortable." Elizabeth muttered, "Lemme sleep." She whined, before turning around and sinking into blissful harmony known as sleep.

Minato didn't get what she was saying, deciding to check for himself. He ran out and yelped, water flooded the hallway, it was seeping into his room. He glanced at Elizabeth's room, it was a fucking pond over there…. And was that a mice floating in the water?

"DAMMIT!" Minato shouted.

"What's up?" Akihiko asked from downstairs.

Minato couldn't let him know what happened. He had to think of an idea which would satisfy everyone.

"N-Nothing, I tripped over a mice." Minato replied hastily.

"A mice? We have one here? Akihiko asked excitedly, he would get to kill it.

"Yeah, I killed it though." Minato replied, suddenly getting a bright idea.

"Aww." He heard a few utensil drop onto the ground, probably from anger of disappointment.

Minato grabbed a knife and calculated, "Alright, right below Elizabeth's room is a vacant room that nobody occupies." Minato mused, he plunged the knife right into the woodened floor of the room. Water slowly emptied down by the hole created in the room. The water was actually above knee level. Elizabeth must have left it on for hours. Minato sighed, he grabbed a cloth and began to wipe the floor color.

"Disgracing!" Minato yelled out as he finally finished moping the room clean. He grabbed a few nails and hammer, and a piece of wood, he hammered the nail into the ground, closing the hole that he made through the knife.

"Phew." Minato sighed, "I gotta teach Elizabeth that she should not leave the faucet open." He looked at himself, all wet, "I gotta change."

Minato walked into his room, he glanced at Elizabeth's sleeping figure, her head was dangling from the edge of the bed, her mouth slightly opened. Eventually, Elizabeth slipped onto the floor. Minato winced, but, Elizabeth didn't seem to be bothered.

"Guess she's a deep sleeper." Minato mused, carefully picking Elizabeth from the floor and resting her on the bed again, "I can see why she was bothered by the water. Must have fallen onto the floor during sleep."

Minato was broken from his musings as Elizabeth's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. Minato yelped as she pulled him onto the bed and pulled him closer to herself, burying Minato's face into her chest. She clutched him as if he was a teddy bear.

"The hell!?" Minato tried to pull away, fighting through his teenage hormones, Minato pulled away from Elizabeth, gasping for air, his cheeks were blushing red.

A look of discomfort spawned across Elizabeth's face. She guided her hand across the bed to search for her teddie bear. Minato sighed, he grabbed the pillow and placed it next to her. Elizabeth smiled as she hugged the pillow and then slept once again.

"Cute." A small smile slid into his lips, "I'll watch over her incase she drops to the ground again."

**Meanwhile…**

After dropping the grocery at home, Junpei decided to hang by the magna café. After he was finished, he walked out. Junpei was tired as hell, Minato ordered him out of the house but….

"Man, I'm glad that he's back." Junpei smiled, closing his eyes in fond remembrance, "I'll surely apologize to him for the type of friend that I've been and then, I'll resolve to become an even better friend."

Just as Junpei was swearing to be a better friend, he bumped into someone, since he wasn't looking.

"Where you do ya think your going?" The guy who he bumped into, was not very pleased. Junpei gulped as he stared at the dude. Standing over 6 feet tall, gray eyes and short black hair with a baseball cap on his head much like Junpei, the guy was not at all pleased, plus, all his Tarot cards were over the ground. This seemed to piss him off more than bumping.

"What the hell man!? I was just about to see the future!" The guy yelled at Junpei who was frozen solid. Muttering to himself about idiots, the guy bent down and gathered his Tarot cards.

"Hehe, sorry." Junpei smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry? You break my contact with the future and that's all you gotta say?" The capped wearing teen yelled at the other cap wearing teen.

"Dude, you shouldn't look into that shit in the first place." Junpei blurted out, and boy, did he regret it.

The Tarot loving teen turned towards Junpei, he pocketed his cards and began cracking his knuckles sinisterly, "What did ya say…. What's your face?"

"Junpei!" Junpei introduced himself, "Junpei Iori, at your service!" He cried.

"You do not, call these cards, shit!"

"Dude, calm down, what's your name?" Junpei chuckled nervously, trying to know the new guy.

"Terry." Terry replied.

"Dude, your over 6 feet tall and your pissed as hell. I'll be going my way." Junpei nodded to himself.

Terry halted his almost boxer like stance, "Aww, you spineless, good for nothing, useless, pathetic next to Magicarp, Feebas!"

Junpei suddenly grinned, "So, I'll be as beautiful as Melotic when I evolve?"

"Hmph. Scratch that. You're a Mankey who was gamesharked into getting no EXP." Terry pulled out a card and observed it for a few seconds, "I see black clouds in your future."

"And that card tells me, your gonna get wet real soon." Junpei replied truthfully.

"What!?" Terry thundered, "You think you can tell the future!?"

"No, dude, seriously, he told me. It even had a voice that was similar to Hermes."

"Hermes?" Terry sighed, "God, you believe that the messenger of Gods is stuck inside your head and you can summon him by forcing him out through a device of sorts?"

"Yup." Junpei replied simply.

"God, your dumb." Terry sighed, "The fate must have cursed me."

"Yeah, whatever man, see you!" Junpei yelled, slapping him onto the back. Terry's cap fell onto the ground and just then, Junpei stopped. Something was dead wrong here.

"Did you just throw my cap onto the ground?" Terry asked, dead serious.

"N-No. I just did this." Junpei demonstrated by placing the cap on his head and then slapping him on the back again, throwing his cap onto the ground again. A nerve broke inside Terry's mind.

"I'M TAKING YOU PUNK DOWN! RRAAGH!" Terry yelled with all his might as he tried to lunge at Junpei. Junpei yelped and ran away at mach speed, with Terry behind him.

"Let me get my hands on you!" Terry yelled. Junpei gulped and ran faster. Too bad he couldn't summon Hermes and cast a Sukukaja right now.

Junpei eventually ran into the direction of his house, with Terry surprisingly behind him. Since he wasn't watching where he was going, it was only a matter of time before he bumped into someone.

"WOAH!" This time, it was a girl who was carrying a sketchbook. Said sketchbook went flying out of her grasp, onto the other side of the road. A German shepherd ran out of no where and tore the sketchbook apart, before running off.

"My beloved!" The girl cried at the remains of her beloved sketchbook.

"Ooops!" Junpei said.

"I predicted that I would see a dog during the day." Terry boasted.

Ruby Starling was not a happy girl. She wanted to rip Junpei to pieces before drowning him into a salty sea with radioactive sharks which would explode in an atomic nuke after 30 minutes. Yep, she had such an active mind.

"I will kill you!" Ruby promised as he was about to fetch a knife from her bag but just then, Minato came running out.

"Hey there, you can't pull a knife here!" Minato cried.

"Why not?" Ruby snapped.

"Cops and lawyers. They'll sue you right now." Minato replied.

Ruby sighed and relented from withdrawing her dagger. She glared at Junpei, "One day, I'mma slit your wrists, Goth style!"

"Oh please no." Minato held his hands up, "His girlfriend was a Goth!"

"Good heavens!" Ruby cried, picking her bag up," You're lucky that Minato saved you, Junpei."

"You know him?" Junpei sighed, Minato had saved him again.

"Yes, the nice guy POLITELY, asked me." Ruby replied, "Unlike you, the one who snapped my headphones off and ruined my drawing."

"SENSEI~!" Terry gave out a smile. Ruby turned towards him.

"Oh crap." Ruby cursed.

"Sensei! Ekoda alert!" Junpei cried.

"Where, where!?" Minato replied, looking around.

"No, she's sensei!" Terry pointed at Ruby.

"She?" Junpei asked.

"Yes." Terry replied.

"Why?"

"Drawing."

"That sucks!"

"What?" Ruby thundered.

"N-Nothing."

"Good." Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose, "I swear. What are you doing here, Terry?"

"Oh, I was just buying my books for Gekkoukan when this guy." He pointed at Junpei, "Bumped into me like a dumbass."

"Oh, happened with me too." Ruby muttered, "I can't teach ya!" She said suddenly before turning to Minato, "See you at school, Minato-kun!" Ruby ran away.

"SENSEI! That won't happen again!" Terry sighed as he got up.

"Terry!" Akihiko greeted from the door, "Welcome home!"

"Ah, senpai!" Terry walked over and gave a bro hug to Akihiko. The veteran boxed returned it.

"You know this dude?" Minato asked. Akihiko nodded.

"Yeah, I used to teach him boxing, he once visited here to get trained and instead of taking him to a club, he became my personal punching bag." Akihiko replied cheerfully. Terry shivered.

"No wonder he did a ridiculous Muhammad Ali stance." Junpei blew a raspberry. Terry slowly turned his head away.

"Why you muggle!" Terry yelled.

"I'm not a muggle!" Junpei replied, "I'm… a magic user who has control over fire!"

"Pffftt, yeah right." Terry dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"THE POWAH of HERMES!" Junpei cried.

"That's enough!" Akihiko shouted, "Get inside." Junpei quickly obliged and dashed inside. Terry slowly went inside.

"Terry, this is Minato. Minato, this is Terry Sheffield." Akihiko introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet ya bro." Terry shook his hand, "Alright, I'm going to refresh. Where will I be staying?" Akihiko pointed at the room.

Minato froze, "Over there." Akihiko said. Terry nodded and bowed, before walking away.

Minato's heart stopped as Terry slowly opened the door…. But nothing happened.

"Hey, this is spacious." Terry exclaimed.

"Where did the water go?" Minato pondered.

"Restro—GACK!" Just as Terry opened the door to the restroom, he was greeted by cold water splashing all over him. Terry screamed out in surprise as he was soaked wet from the sudden attack by the liquid.

"Shit, that dude was right." Terry said to himself in horror.

"Oh shit." Minato cursed, "That went into the restroom? Curse my estimation skills." He muttered to himself.

"Wow, we have so much wrong that it's not even funny." Akihiko face palmed.

"Hey guys." A cheery voice rang out. Minato bashed his head onto the kitchen counter.

"Oh shit." Minato muttered.

Junpei came down and laughed at Terry, "Hahaha, I was right."

Terry ran full steam ahead towards Junpei who yelped and ran upstairs again.

"Oh, Tag! I wanna play, I wanna play!" Kenji yelled, running up the stairs.

"Nothing can get worse." Minato mused as he tried to drink a Mad bull, but just then.

"Elizabeth wants to play. Elizabeth wants to play." Minato's eyes opened wide, he spilled the drink all over Akihiko, as he ran in a frenzy upstairs.

* * *

**Had fun writing this. Second OC, Terry Sheffield, like always, more will be revealed later on. Oh and that drunk maid bit was a reference to the awesome days of autumn fanfic :D Read it if your a Minato x Hamuko fan.  
**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Please be sure to review this as well. School starts in the next few chapters.**

**Oh and Junpei will be the butt of many jokes, along with Kenji. Don't get offended. Will proof read and fix the mistakes later.  
**

**Seeya guys later.**


	5. Rebel

"Now, this new dude." Minato buried his head into his pillow, trying to avoid all the excited shouting coming from downstairs. Minato glanced at his mobile. It was 3: 45 am. Terry and Akihiko were boxing for 3 hours!

"Dude, I'll fucking bury ya!" Terry growled.

"What?" Akihiko narrowed his eyes. Minato could feel the sternness, even though he was on the second floor.

"N-Nothing." Terry stammered, before launching another left hook. And so, the delights continued again.

"Oh, man!" Minato screamed into his pillow, "This infernal racket!" Minato stood up and glanced outside from his window. Kenji was in the small garden, continually plucking petals from a rose all the while muttering.

"I like her. I like her not." Minato sighed and yelled at him.

"HEY! THAT'S THE 100th ROSE YOU MUTILATED!" Kenji merely looked up at the scowling Minato.

"Hey, bro, you shouldn't scream like that." With that, he continued destroying Minato's garden.

Minato shut the window hard. He sat on his desk, grabbing his laptop. His sleep was efficiently executed.

Just then, the door slammed opened. Minato yelped and looked behind. It was Elizabeth again, holding a pillow. She clumsily walked towards Minato's bed and dropped onto it.

"ELIZABETH!?" Minato cried, "The hell, this isn't your bed."

"RacketSleepIdiots." Elizabeth muttered before hugging the pillow and completely drifting into sleep. Minato couldn't blame her. Terry and Akihiko were creating a racket.

Minato sighed, he walked down. Opening the door to Terry's room, Minato observed all the bruises on both of them, well, Terry had more, but he still looked like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Will you shut up!?" Minato shouted at the two.

"HEY! I'm your senpai!" Akihiko scolded.

"Shut up!" Minato shouted again, making Akihiko go quiet.

"God, I returned from the fucking dead, and now, I can't even sleep." Terry gave Minato a weird look.

"You honestly believe that you died saving humanity from a god of sorts, then due to someone's help, you returned from the dead!?" Terry said. Minato went ghostly white while Akihiko look horrified.

Terry blew a raspberry, "Pfffttt. Dude, that's Junpei's job."

"Right." Minato muttered as he walked away.

"Watch your step dude, the unholy water might splash you from anywhere." Terry shouted, "Or, oh, oh, that could be poison, that will burn yo skin and make you beg for help." Minato continued walking, slightly faster.

"Or, your most hated teacher might puke on ya!" Minato broke into a run, heading straight to his room.

"Weird." Minato muttered as he slammed his door shut. Sighing, he sat on his chair, since Elizabeth was snoring.

Eventually, Minato fell asleep while sitting on the chair. Nobody could blame him, it was 4 AM!

…..

"Wake up bro!" Junpei shouted, shoving Minato to wake him up. The new resurrected persona user yelped, before tripping down the chair, hitting his head on the ground.

"Morning, sunshine. Can ya feel the birdies?" Junpei yelled, opening the window.

Minato's eyes twitched. Sleepless nights and now this…

"Why, you little." Minato snarled. He grabbed Junpei by the neck and threw him out the window, from the second story. A painful thud was heard, it was followed shortly by, "God damn birds!" Junpei yelled. The birds chirped, as if mocking Junpei who was yelling at them, for emptying their stomach right onto him.

"Hahahaha, do you like the birdies now?" Minato jeered, before throwing the flower pot onto Junpei's head. Just then, Ruby walked by. She was greeted by Junpei's head meeting the ground with dirt all over his face.

"Ewww." Ruby muttered, before walking into the house.

Minato sighed, "That certainly made me a little calm." Elizabeth was no longer on his bed. Minato locked the door and began to change.

Clad in blue jeans and a black t-shirt, Minato walked down the stairs. He was still up early. Minato observed an annoyed Ruby controlling the urge to summon her knife and cut the brunette in half. Kenji was most likely, hitting on her.

"Oh, Minato-kun! Thank God." Ruby cried, "This guy came outta no where and started discussing how he likes older women, WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CARE!?"

Minato scoffed, "Observe." Minato turned to Kenji who was in his own world, "Oh my god, EMIRI!" Kenji's eyes opened wide.

"Where, where!?" Kenji cried.

"On the other side of the town, she just instant messaged me!" Minato replied. Kenji ran out of the house, in his boxers.

"See? He's practically harmless." Minato waved at Kenji from the window, "Later Kenji, tell her that I said hi."

"OMG, he's an idiot." Ruby sighed, "Where's the tall dude?" She asked.

"Terry? Oh he kept me awake until 4 am!" Minato lamented, "You know him?"

"Yeah." Ruby nodded, "I used to teach him drawing. Since I'm pretty good at it." She smiled proudly, "But, it hurts my soul to see his drawings."

"Hello~" Elizabeth's cheery voice rang out. Minato turned to her and greeted her a good morning.

"Greeting Minato-kun." She bowed to him. She turned to Ruby, "Greeting to you too, unknown stranger." She bowed at Ruby as well.

"Uhhh.. Yeah." Ruby blinked, this girl was just perfect from every side. Was she some kind of inhuman being, made out of pure power? Ruby shook her head, "Nah, can't be it."

"Oh, Ruby, this is Elizabeth. She's a cousin of my friend." Minato turned to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, this is Ruby. She's a friend of sorts who will be attending the same school as us."

The two nodded. Minato sighed, "Well, what are you here for?"

"Oh, Terry called me. I dunno." She shrugged. Minato pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sensei!" Ruby jumped up a few centimeters from the shout. Junpei slammed the door open, walking in. Minato groaned.

"What do you want? I swear, if you're trying to make me teach you again…." She was cut off by Terry.

"No, nothing like that." He swung his arms around Minato's and Junpei's shoulders, "Since we'll be attending school together. It would be better to know each other, right?" His eyes opened wide. On his left was Minato, on his right was Junpei. Big mistake.

Terry shoved Junpei away and swung his arm around Akihiko instead.

Junpei was offended, "Yo, what was that about!?"

"Dude, you should really wash up. The birds did a number on ya." Minato laughed, along with everyone else.

Junpei sulked up the stairs, "I shall have revenge." A maniacal smile spread across his face," It starts small, with a change in your shower's head. But then, mauahahahaaha, Ace Detective shall rise again!" He walked away.

"All right, this might be actually beneficial." Minato stated, as he took a seat, "Let's just hang around town. We should get some supplies for school."

"I'm game!" Junpei yelled, jumping down the stairs.

"I would have loved if you tripped and smashed your head against the wooden stairs." Ruby sighed, "That would have been freaking awesome~" Minato gave her a weird look, "Oh, the blood."

"You like violence?" Akihiko asked.

"Mhmm." Ruby nodded.

"Wrong turn?" Minato asked, curiously.

"Love em." Ruby cheered.

"Thought so." Minato cringed, remembering the horrible movie.

"You should see Sensei's drawings." Terry laughed, "I mean once, she drew a reaper like creature with bandages and…"

"Terry. That's enough." Ruby snapped.

"Okay." Terry sighed, "Scary tsundere with a knack for violence." He muttered under his breath.

"WHAT!? I swear that I'mma impale you on a stake!" Ruby warned.

"Anyway, where do you live?" Junpei asked.

"I don't want stalkers!" Ruby replied.

"Where you do live, Ruby?" Akihiko asked.

"I ain't getting up at 4 am in the morning, so I can jog." She replied.

"Ruby, where do you live?" Minato asked, sweetly.

"Oh, right next to Iwatodai station." She replied.

"Hey, not fair. Why did do answer to him?" Junpei whined.

"That's because….. He's just sexy." Elizabeth replied. Minato and the others just stared at her, causing the silverette to blush.

"What? I heard it from Junpei-san. Sexyness equals to attraction." She repeated.

"Right." Minato turned to Junpei, "You must be listening to Right Said Fred I'm too sexy, right?"

Junpei gasped, "I swore that I say a camera there. I should have taken if off dammit." Everyone laughed at Junpei. And soon, the cap wearing teen started laughing too.

"Well, since you guys are still in high school. You should go, I'll be here." Akihiko spoke, walking away.

"Hey, senpai, what subjects did ya chose?" Junpei asked.

"Oh, boxing, afternoon boxing and midnight boxing." Akihiko replied nonchalantly.

"Though so." Minato and Junpei gave each other a knowing look.

"Can I come too?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure." Minato smiled, holding her hand out. Elizabeth, slowly took it.

"Let's go." Minato ordered, walking out with Elizabeth beside him, "Stay close to me, alright, don't leave my sight." Elizabeth nodded happily.

The group of teenagers walked around the mall, buying books and school supplies, also stopping by to eat burgers at the café.

As they entered the final shop to buy their uniforms, they stopped an interesting someone.

"What the fuck!? You sell this piece of crap?" A teen with straight, black hair that reached to his shoulders was yelling at the owner, "I mean seriously! Do they really cost a shit load of yen!?"

"Woah." Terry said in slight awe, "He got balls."

"Yeah, no kidding." Junpei replied.

Minato scoffed, "Excuse me? Don't talk about stuff that you don't have." Junpei pouted. Minato ignored it and turned to the yelling teenager.

"DO I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION NOW?" The teen shouted, "Take this shop, splatter oil onto it and I'll gladly burn this thing up!" After yelling his lungs out, the guy walked away. Minato watched curiously but then, he gasped. The guy swung his arm around Minato's shoulder, almost dragging him out of the shop.

"Look man." The rebel spoke, "I value your determination and valor to work your ass off and buy stuff that you need." He grabbed Minato by the shoulders. This time, Minato could see him clearly, pale skin, black eyes, a piercing on his lips. Yep, this guy was rebel all over.

"But, do not waste your time on scumbags like him." He pointed at the shop.

"What did I do?" Terry held his hands up.

"Oh not you, move!" Terry moved away. Now, the guy's direction was pointing towards the shop.

"HAHAHAHA, you got whipped!" Junpei laughed.

"Shut it, asshole." The guy yelled at Junpei who went quiet.

"Look whose talking." Terry snickered.

"So, I want you think about this carefully now. Do you understand my teachings?" The guy asked seriously.

"Dude, I've got like 99999yen in my bank account right now." Minato deadpanned.

"Oh, I see, you looked like the guy who worked his ass off. No worries." He said, letting go off Minato's shoulders.

"Right." Minato deadpanned, "Say, which school you are going to?"

"Oh, Gekkoukan Highschool." The dude replied.

"Alright, this is getting freaky." Ruby muttered, "Everyone I meet is going to the same school."

Terry gasped, "Huh! What if you meet a bomber? And he goes to our school too? Or, or, a demon!" Terry counted the infinite possibilities, "WE WILL HAVE OUR SOULS SUCKED!"

"I see." Minato sighed, "I'm going there too."

"That's super. What's your name?" The rebel asked, swiping his hair back.

"Minato Arisato." Minato held his hand for a handshake.

"Ryder Gowen." Ryder shook Minato's hand, "Take note off my teachings. They shall help you. THE PURITY!" He yelled out, "Later bro."

"I hope not." Minato sighed.

* * *

**Whoo, finished! Alright, I'll tell something about the OCs.**

**Ruby loves violence, she can even threaten people with knifes and stuff, but will never hurt anyone, esp her friends. She kinda freaks out when things go exactly the way she thought, plus, she loves drawings and writing. From Australia.**

**Terry loves boxing, he loves tarot cards as well. He treats everyone liked a bro, also, he jokes around alot. But, he kinda overestimates certain stuff.**

**Ryder is a rebel. He'll say what's on his mind, without fearing anything. Plus, he has a Messiah type complex, he'll offer advices which aren't needed. **

**Anyway, review please. If you guys have OCs to submit, then do so, they wil be a part of Minato's group, limited seats tho =D Seeya later.**


	6. New Club

"That guy was weird." Minato mused, remembering Ryder, "Guess that I'll see him again….. What luck."

"School starts tomorrow." Minato mused, "And without Mitsuru, nobody can save me from the dreaded fangirls."

Minato-sama, Minato-sama." Minato mocked his fangirls, imitating their squeals.

"Minato-sama, Minato-sama~" Minato tensed up, someone else said that. Moments later, Elizabeth bounced into his room with a cheerful smile.

"Oh thank God." Minato sighed, he seriously thought that his fanclub invaded his room, "What do you need, Elizabeth?" Minato asked.

"Can you help me put on my uniform as you call it?" She asked sweetly, thinking Minato would oblige.

"No way, no way in hell!" Minato shouted, blushing profusely.

"Why not?" Elizabeth pouted.

"Dude, you gotta understand." Minato tried to come up with something, "Women have…." He trailed off, "Ugh. You know what? I'll call someone to help you." He speed dialed someone.

"Yukari, get over here, quick!" Minato ordered before disconnecting the call. Minutes later, Yukari arrived along with Aigis and Fuuka.

"Good. You're here. Help Elizabeth change into her uniform." Minato commanded and Yukari nodded, taking Elizabeth into her room.

Minato sat on the couch, massaging his temples, "I wonder what mayhem waits for us in school." Seriously, Elizabeth couldn't even put her clothes on without help, how would she last in school?

"Minato-san." Aigis sat next to him, "Are you feeling top notch?" She asked.

"Nope, I barely get sleep now." Minato sighed, "Thanks to the new resident of the house. Akihiko's punching friend."

"Someone called?" Terry said, walking out of him room.

"Ah-ha!" Aigis stood up, pointing her fingers at Terry who grinned, pointing his own fingers as pistols towards Aigis.

"Hey there~" Terry said with a charming smile.

"I shall exterminate you!" Aigis warned, "Source of discomfort for Minato-san."

"AIGIS." Minato and Fuuka cut in, looking both surprised and terrified. They hurriedly made Aigis calm down, forcing her to divert her real PISTOLS from Terry.

"Aigis. Dehydration. Tea. Now." Minato said hastily. Aigis nodded and bolted towards the kitchen.

"Phew." Fuuka sighed in relief.

"The hell is the matter with you!?" Minato growled at Terry.

"What?" Terry shrugged, "Didn't she start it first?"

"Dude, you have no idea." Minato sighed, "She isn't a gi-" Before Minato could spoil who Aigis really is, Fuuka cut in.

"Oh, Minato-kun, you haven't introduced me to your friend." Fuuka cut in.

"Oh, right. Fuuka this is Terry." He turned to Terry, "Terry, this is Fuuka." The two nodded and bowed at each other.

"Nice to meet you, Terry-kun." Fuuka smiled, gentle as always.

"Same here." Terry replied. Moments later, Aigis shoved a cup of tea at Minato's face who was forced to drink it since he asked for it.

Yukari arrived with Elizabeth a few minutes later. Minato had to admit, Elizabeth looked stunning in the school uniform as well. After introducing Yukari and Aigis to Terry, Minato sighed in peace, things were going good.

That is until...

"Dude, dude, dude!" Minato awoke from his sleep by the infernal racket.

"Where's the fire!?" Minato jolted on the couch, looking around frantically.

"There is no fire." Elizabeth answered.

Kazushi and Mamoru barged into Minato's private space, crushing him with their bro hugs. Minato, eventually, pushed them away.

"You're not in a coma~" Mamoru and Kazushi shouted, grabbing Minato and shoving him out of the dorm, "Let's go for a couple of laps!"

"Whaaa? Dude, I can't. I was sleeping." Minato tried to reason with them, but they had none of it. They dragged Minato and jogged around the entire island for more than a dozen times.

After that, they forcefully made Minato eat the largest beef bowl that Minato had ever seen. Since he left his wallet at home, Minato had to eat that monstrosity since they brought it for him.

They dropped Minato at home, who pulled a trash can and puked before walking into his house, cursing out to heavens. The girls were gossiping, including Elizabeth, while the guys were playing Poker. Eventually, Terry got pissed at Kenji for cheating and chased him all over the house.

"NYX! Save me!" Minato pleaded.

"Nyx!? Where, where!?" Junpei shouted, grabbing a baseball bat. Minato face palmed, things were going so great and tomorrow was school.

After Akihiko returned from college, Minato gave a collective goodnight before walking into his room and dropping onto his bed.

He was so tired, that he didn't even notice someone dropped next to him and hugged him closer. Minato was too tired to care so he slept in the embrace.

Morning happened. School beckoned students to come over. Meanwhile, Minato was sleeping in the embrace of the mistress known as sleep…. No scratch that, he was sleeping in Elizabeth's embrace.

"Bro… Wake- WHAT THE HELL!?" Junpei couldn't hide his surprise as he saw Minato and Elizabeth…. Sleeping….. On the same bed.

He ran away, yelling about how fate is a bitch.

There was another infernal racket. Minato woke up and rubbed his eyes, until she realized, Elizabeth was latched onto him like a vice.

"What the hell!?" Minato gasped, puling away from the embrace. Elizabeth groaned as if someone took her teddy bear away from her.

Minato shook Elizabeth awake, dodging a slap between it all. After a while, Elizabeth woke up and whined, "I need more sleep."

"Why in the seventh circle of hell did you sleep with me?" Minato whispered.

Elizabeth sat up on his bed, she looked around before giggling nervously, "Tee-he, guess I must have walked towards her without my senses."

Minato was trying to calm his heart which was beating like crazy, "I didn't mind that…. Her hug was warm…" Minato trailed off before smacking himself, "No, no, no, evil thoughts begone."

"School awaits~" Elizabeth cheered before running out of Minato's room, leaving him alone. Minato sighed and got up, taking a long bath, he changed into his clothes and walked down.

Everyone was waiting for him, his dorm mates, Ruby and Terry. They all walked to school while chatting about stuff, while Minato wished that he wouldn't lose another boxer this time around.

Elizabeth cooed in awed over the simple things. Such as cars and mailboxes, not surprisingly, Ruby and Terry found it weird, but they shrugged it off.

"Welcome to Gekkoukan Highschool~ Hope you like it." Minato casted a glance to Yukari who blushed from embarrassment.

"Quit it, that line was already used."

"S-Sorry." Yukari said nervously.

"Minato-sama~" A horde of fangirls locked their sights on the target, Minato Arisato. Thanks to Yukari's glares, the fan club scurried away and Minato thanked her.

Everyone, welcomed Minato back to the school, a lot of tears were shed, especially from the people and friends he knew, Hidetoshi and his male social links gave him a awkward group hug, while Yuko and the rest kissed him on the cheek.

"Why the commotion? Was he in sort of coma?" Ruby asked.

"Ohh, Minato-sama. I am so appy, that you awoke from ze coma." Bebe shouted.

"Gods, that's freaky as hell!" Ruby whispered, "I was right."

"I wonder where Ryder is?" Minato thought. Just then, someone speaking through a mega phone came into view.

"Do I have your attention now? Sack Ekoda, sack that son of gun and Go To Sleep in peace in the classroom. Join me and let's get his ass fired from this institution." Minato sighed, waving at Ryder who waved back.

Ekoda, hearing the voice, came running towards Ryder, who surprisingly, owned him as well, not giving him a chance to speak.

"Are you going expel me!?" Ryder shouted through his megaphone. Ekoda caught it and threw it away. Ryder pulled out another one from his school bag, "You can't stop me. I am the savior of the silent masses!"

"This…. Will be fun." Minato smirked a little, watching Ekoda storm into the building again. Ryder crossed his arms and shouted.

"Say it. In Ryder, we trust!" He demanded.

"We trust!" Kenji and Junpei repeated after him.

One thing that Minato noticed, every single male student in the school was staring at Elizabeth who was standing right next to Minato, holding his hand, like Minato ordered her to do.

Now, in contrast to Minato's fanclub, a hate club began to form as well….. Who is the guy hiding behind the tree!?

* * *

**Phew, done, not my best chapter, but hope you enjoy it. Also, hope you like Ryder as well, since he is the most fun to write with, expect him to shove trouble after trouble towards Minato. And expect Minato be in a lot of shit, since the student body see him as Elizabeth's boyfriend for now :D Review as always please. Seeya later.**


	7. First Day

**JK: Don't worry man, with school starting, every character will have the spotlight.**

**Cipher : hahah, seems like an idea =D Yes, Minato is just reaping the rewards for saving the world.**

**Ryder is pretty awesome right? Considering whom he took after. I'm sure you know now. =P Thanks for the review.**

**Guest : Thanks, glad you think so. Both of them are gonna be important for the story.**

**Hoshi : Hahaha, he's got more trouble waiting for him in the form of... you know what? I won't spoil you this time.**

**Glad you think so, Ryder is so fun to write.**

**Will do.  
**

**Thanks**

**Radiou : Glad you enjoyed it =D**

**Yoshi : Believe me, alot of stuff will happen and Minato might consider going back =P**

* * *

Ryder swung his arm around Minato's shoulder, dragging him into the building, "Let us find some shelter, follower of mine." Ryder said.

"Follower of who?" Minato rolled his eyes, signaling his friends to follow him. Just as he walked in, Ryder yelled at the massive pool of students swarming the main hall.

"Make way for my followers!" Ryder demanded, yelling at the students.

"Who the fuck are you, son?" A burly second year yelled at Ryder.

Ryder yelled at him with equal ferocity, "Your father." Hearing this, the second year quickly bowed and made room for him, muttering about finally meeting his long lost dad.

"That's right. Rough Ryder is coming." Ryder yelled at the remaining students, who quickly formed a line at either side, allowing Minato and his friends safe passage towards the auditorium where the usual assembly would be held.

"This guy is good." Terry mused, poking Ruby.

"Agreed." She nodded, "He's kinda funny as well."

"Who's the hottie?" Ryder whispered into Minato's ear, pointing at Elizabeth who was gaping in awe at almost everything.

"Oh shit." Minato cursed, "Elizabeth! Come here!" He yelled at her, probably to get his voice through to her. Hearing his words, Elizabeth quickly left Yukari's side and walked next to Minato, holding his hand.

"This is Elizabeth." Minato introduced her to Ryder, "Elizabeth, this is Ryder."

"My pleasure actually, I've seen a lot of beautiful girls but I can surel- HEY! Are you even listening!?" Ryder hissed with annoyance at Elizabeth who was cooing over the cafeteria.

"Bread and school lunch, I must try them later." Elizabeth grinned, totally ignoring the fact that Ryder was flirting with her. She turned to Ryder, "Nice to meet you." She said curtly before she continued gawking over the simple of things.

"Is she 2 years old?" Ryder rolled his eyes.

"3 years. Igor-sama told me." Elizabeth corrected him.

"Who the hell is Igor?" Ryder asked.

"Can you keep moving?" Ruby shouted from behind, obviously annoyed. Minato nodded and ordered them to walk faster, since they were blocking the passage.

Minato was greeted and hugged by numerous students to whom he replied warmly. He was seated right next to Elizabeth, Terry and Junpei. They took their seats and prepared themselves for the utter bore that would prevail for the next hour.

The dull looking principle walked onto the stage, beginning his usual, cheesy speech about today's youth.

"Boring!" Terry booed and Minato had to agree. He was hoping that someone would shut the principle up, and, someone just did.

"Aw, come on." Minato recognized that voice, the same one who was giving advices and boasting about followers into his ear just a few minutes ago. This man was, Ryder Gowen.

"Seriously gramps, you bore me to death!" Ryder yelled at him, making the students chatter and whisper about the bold new transfer student.

"What is this insolence!?" Ekoda barked, threatening Ryder who flipped the birds towards him.

"This sucks." Ryder yelled again, trying to punch the seat, unluckily, his boot hit Kenji's face who was sitting next to him.

"Sorry." Ryder apologized before fixing his sights onto the principle again. He climbed onto the stage and stepped onto the podium, "Out of my way." He pushed the principle aside and grabbed a hold of the microphone. He tapped it numerous times, "Testing this piece of shit." Everyone laughed.

"Entertainment underway~" Minato sang as he laid back on the seat, with Elizabeth doing the same.

"Yo, bro?" Minato sighed, someone was poking him again. The blue haired teenager turned around and glared at him.

"No, Elizabeth doesn't have a boyfriend, you stinking piece of dog turd." With that, the student shrank back in fear. Minato sighed again and looked ahead again, Ryder was going on and on.

"Minato-kun." Said blunette turned towards Elizabeth.

"Yes?" He asked.

"This came for you." She handed him a letter. Minato tore it open and read it.

"A sniper is aiming for your head. You've got 5 seconds to scram away from Elizabeth or you'll head will be blown to pieces." Minato snorted, counting to 5, before yelling out, "5 seconds, nothing happened. Fuck you!" He yelled at a freshman who cringed

"Yeah. Fuc-" Minato clasped Elizabeth's mouth with his hands.

"Shut up, you're not supposed to say that." He hushed her, Elizabeth, feeling annoyed, bit one of his fingers. Minato yelped from the pain, pulling his hand back, before glaring at her.

"What the fuck was that!?" He cursed again, not knowing Elizabeth was picking up the trait.

"Your mannerisms are fucking rubbing off on me." Elizabeth yelled at him, silencing Minato who smacked himself. Of course, Elizabeth would say what she heard, she was no more than a 3 year old.

"With a extremely hot figure and gorgeous face, nonetheless." Minato mused inside. No wonder that the every male student was gawking at her. Minato took a deep breathing and turned to see Elizabeth pouting, her arms crossed.

"Listen, Elizabeth." Minato spoke softly, "There are a lot of… unwanted traits….. In all of us."

"Fuck this institution. This mother fu-" Ryder continued. Minato sighed and pointed at him.

"See? Like that." Minato demonstrated, "Cursing isn't good. I don't want you to take on sinful habits, alright? Be careful."

"Awww.." Elizabeth cooed at him, pecking him on the cheek, "Thank you for your kindness." She grinned and zipped her mouth, "I won't curse and let the sinful characteristics take control of me."

Minato froze and shivered. While he was used to hugs and kisses, no one, as hot as Elizabeth had kissed him before. He placed his hand on his cheek and barely composed a reply, "YeahCoolWhatever." Elizabeth giggled and leaned her head against his shoulder. Minato gulped as he felt the boys drill a hole into his skull.

"I can see why she's like that. I'm the only one she knows." Minato mused. While they didn't know much, she still did trust Minato seeing as he was a faithful guest of the Velvet Room. Minato shrugged the glares away like a boss.

"I'm totally against student torture and teacher brutality!" Ryder cried on the microphone, knocking the podium down and grasping the device in one hand, "We've got dumb fucks like Ekoda here." He pointed at the obnoxious and delusional classic literature teacher who was fuming.

"Then, we've got Mister Ono, this guy has photoshopped naked pictures of Akechi Mitsuhide on his cellphone!" Ryder raged.

"WHAT!? How do you know!?" Ono-sensei cried, looking around the auditorium with fearful eyes.

"You just told me right now!" Ryder yelled at him, "Did you see that? My mentally handicapped friends? This institution, inside and outside is run by a parade of shameless ass kissers and weird their feti-" By this point, Ekoda ran up to him and snatched the microphone out of his, before stomping onto it.

Ryder shrugged his shoulders and instantly pulled out a megaphone from his backpack, "Fuck you too." He yelled through the megaphone, right into Ekoda's face who staggered back from the high pitch tone.

"RYDER, RYDER, RYDER!" Everyone began cheering the guy, since he was actually speaking for them.

"YEAH!" Ryder yelled in joy, crossing his arms onto the stage, "In Ryder, you trust!"

"In Ryder, we trust~" The student body sang along. Even Ruby and Yukari repeated after him. Who would hate the guy who just owned Ekoda .

Ryder immediately dodged a tackle from Ekoda, making him crash onto the ground, "Yeah, get bent, bitch." Ryder ran out of the auditorium as Ekoda chased him out.

The students broke into laughter. Minato struggled to contain his giggles but he couldn't hold it. Elizabeth laughed along, since it was totally IN at that time.

The principle sobbed and sent the students back to their classes. Everyone yelled out a "Thank you Ryder." Together.

…..

"What sorcery is this!?" Minato gasped. Terry, Ruby were in his own class, along with everyone of his friends, heck even Elizabeth was there, something which pleased Minato, he could keep his eye out on her at all times.

"Class~" Ms Toriumi said with her usual energetic attitude, "First of all, please welcome back our most hottest and brightest student, Minato Arisato, he just kicked the ass of coma and came back to us all." Everyone gave a skeptical look to Toriumi, who in the heat of the moment, allowed her inner Maya to take control of her.

The poor teacher blushed and waved at Minato, "I-Its nice to see you again Arisato-kun, work hard on your studies." She trailed off before pointing at the set of new students, changing the topic.

"MAKE WAY!" Ryder slammed the door to the classroom open, his usually beautiful, straight, jet black hair a mess, nonetheless, he seemed quite pleased with himself. He walked over and stood next to Ruby, Terry and Elizabeth.

"What happened to you?" Ms Toriumi asked Ryder who shrugged.

"Ekoda caught me and dragged me to the principle office. I taught that fat bastard that, he, was the one draining the economy of this place while me, the great teacher of all was funding the place." Ryder said proudly. Minato actually clapped. This guy was smart.

Toriumi smiled softly, someone finally put Ekoda in his place, she was tempted to give him a high five but she already embarrassed herself in front of the class earlier.

"Anyway." Toriumi said, "Please welcome our newest students." Elizabeth walked over and bowed. Most of the boys fainted due to an unknown reason while the rest glued their eyes onto her slim figure.

"Elizabeth Fortuna. A former Avatar of Power and…." She looked at Minato who was ghostly white, "A really good friend of Minato-sama."

"Oh shit." Minato cursed, burying his face into his palms, trying to avoid all the glares being sent his way.

"What the fuck!?" A student cried.

"The shit is going on? Man slut." Another one spoke.

"Lucky bastard. He got the entire fucking school in his fucking pocket." A third one protested.

"Kyle, Shinji, Kamina! Out, into the principle office, right now!" Toriumi ordered, glaring at them for cursing. The students quickly scurried out of the homeroom.

"That will teach those assholes a thing or two about fucking proper language." Junpei cried, causing everyone to look at him, "WHAT!?" Junpei cried, "It's in the heat of the moment." Toriumi ignored it.

"Avatar of power?" She raised a brow at Elizabeth, "And how do you know Minato-kun?"

"Oh, he used to do certain requests for me in exchange for certain rewards, ofcourse." She told everyone and Minato smashed his head on the desk.

"All right, that's it. Cut it off. Elizabeth, come sit here!" Minato demanded.

"But-" Toriumi tried to protest but Minato remained adamant, in the end, Elizabeth was forced to cut of her introduction and sit beside Minato who was shaking from the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

"Next?" Toriumi said with a sigh, so much wrong was happening on the first day.

Ruby walked over to her. She waved curtly at the class, "Ruby Starling from Australia. Hope we can get along….. Yeah, that's it. I'm out of stuff to say." She walked over to her seat, behind Minato.

"NEXT!" Toriumi ordered and Terry stepped up next. He faced the classroom with a grin, "Hey dudes and bros."

"What about us?" One girl protested.

"Eh, misses?" He said unsurely before shrugging, "Yeah, whatever and stuff. Terry Sheffield for Brazil. Don't knock my cap off, or else I've have your head." He said with an almost murderous tone of voice, "Good day to all of my friends." He bowed and sat next to Ruby.

"Why did you sit next to me?" Ruby asked.

"That's because….. We might be destined? By the powahfull tarot cards?" Terry smirked.

"G-Geez." Ruby mumbled, dropping her head to desk.

"Outta my way, gran." Ryder was up next, he took the podium all for himself. Everyone braced themselves for another trilling speech.

"HEY!" Toriumi glared at him, more like she was offended that Ryder called her a granny.

"Sorry, toots, but they NEED me." Ryder winked at her, making the teacher blush.

"Aigis?" Minato asked the mechanical maiden who was on his left.

"Yes, Minato-san?" Aigis asked.

"Record this."

"Roger." Aigis nodded, preparing her finger embedded camera.

"My name is Ryder Gown." He introduced himself, rubbing his hands together, slightly leaning back and propping his elbows on the podium, "I am here to help you."

"Whooo~" The students cheered.

"I'm the speaker for the silent masses. People who don't have balls, people who are getting oppressed by stupid, brown nosing douchebags like Ekoda."

"Epic….." Minato clapped along with everyone else. Toriumi herself clapped.

"Minato-kun? Can I take off my shirt?" Elizabeth asked casually. Minato broke his concentration and gasped at her.

"Why the fuck!?" Minato hissed.

"This uniform's material is a lot thicker than the clothes I used to wear in the Velvet Room…." She trailed off and went quiet.

Minato caught this and tugged on her sleeve, "Something wrong?" He asked.

Elizabeth nervously giggled, playing with her ribbon, "I'm alone in this cold world, leaving out my siblings and breaching the contract of my life, also, placing Master Igor in danger."

Minato found himself being struck on the heart. She did it for him after all. Minato placed a hand on her head and petted her, "Don't worry. I won't let you be alone. I'm here for you, like you were there for me." He reassured.

"Awww." Elizabeth smiled before stomping on his feet, "That's for treating me like a canine." She pouted and laughed, seemingly back in her carefree attitude.

"Also." Minato started, pulling her close, "Taking off articles of clothing is never cool, especially in front of public. You have to bear it."

"But, I'm already wearing a garment underneath." She tried to unbutton her shirt, trying to show proof but Minato stopped her with a red face.

"I believe you. But seriously, not cool." He whispered.

"Not cool?" Elizabeth asked with a frown.

"Something which isn't good is classified as 'Not cool.' Things that you shouldn't do, got that?" Minato asked slowly.

"Got you, Minato-sama." Elizabeth poked him on the forehead, making him blush.

"G-Geez." Minato blushed before concentrating his attention on Ryder again, "Just be careful alright? Come to me if you get into trouble." Elizabeth happily nodded and looked on.

"I've got back UP!" Ryder yelled through the mega phone, "I've got the whole damn world in my palm!" He pulled out a globe and rotated it in his hand, "I've got everything in the world!"

"You got nothing to FEAR!" Emotions took the better of him and he climbed onto the podium, "You've got, the ever lasting, ever correct, ever ready, ever helpful and EVER perfect, Ryder Gowen to speak for your sorry asses!"

"YEAH!" Terry and Ruby yelled in unison, along with the rest of the class.

"Fuck you, Ekoda!" Ryder yelled, jumping onto the ground, "Come follow me, brave warriors. Let us embark on the quest to remove that sorry son of a bitch from here."

Everyone stood up and followed Ryder out, except for Minato and his friends…. Well….. Junpei and Kenji did went out, leaving Terry and Ruby along with the rest.

Minato prayed for everyone's soul as Fuuka told him something interesting.

"Wait for it….." Minato sighed.

"EXECUTION!" Mitsuru's lioness like roar echoed everywhere. Minato prayed for Ryder.

Ryder came running into the classroom again, seemingly with Mitsuru's expensive coat around him. How he managed to get that was a mystery to Minato.

Mitsuru stomped behind, glaring at Ryder who was shivering in the corner, even the coat not providing him warmth.

"It's alright Minato, you don't know this guy." Minato repeated to himself as Mitsuru prepared another execution.

"DUDE! Teach this crazy voodoo redhead a lesson!" Ryder cried and Minato face desked. Mitsuru was going to give him hell for befriending a rebel like him.

"Great…" Minato mumbled. And it was only the first day of school.

* * *

**Phew, Ryder is one badass, ain't that right? He doesn't take a shit from anyone. I hope this was funny. He'll be at odds against Mitsuru =D  
**

**And yes, Elizabeth is clueless as heck, she'll get into a lot of trouble of her child like behavior, which will also cause embarrassment for Minato at times. But, I'd like to point out, slowly, she'll actually become somewhat of a girl like Yukari is.**

**Please review, its like som- no scratch that... its EXP for writers to level up and write more. :P seeya guys later.**


	8. New Guy

"Alright alright." Minato nearly yelled as Mitsuru continued to scold him about befriending such a rebel.

"That is not acceptable!" Mitsuru crossed her arms, "Gowen was about to invade the faculty office if I didn't stop him from advancing."

"Dude, give her the coat back!" Minato yelled at Ryder who was shaking in the corner, poor guy had his first execution right on the first day of school.

"D-Dude, what on earth did she do? All I remember was being blasted with ice…." Ryder stuttered. Minato sighed and walked over to him before snatching the coat, which he handed to Mitsuru.

"There you go. Now, can we please start the classes?" Minato nearly begged. Mitsuru seemingly threw her coat away.

"That coat is stained for me now." Mitsuru said, glaring at Ryder, "Just because your Minato's friend, I'll let you go for now." Minato thanked her as Mitsuru stormed off, giving one last glare to Ryder.

There was silence for a few minutes, only a couple of students were in the classroom, rest of them were probably in the faculty office, getting scolded by Mitsuru and the teachers.

...

...

Terry bust out laughing, pointing his finger at a still shaking Ryder, "Dude, you got owned." Terry said between laughs.

Ryder still shaking, yelled at him, "Can you blame me? She summoned a fucking ice block from out of no where!" Ryder yelled at him louder, stomping on the ground, "That's it. She's a tyrant who has voodoo shit! She's a threat to society. I'll finish the damn thing right now!" Ryder declared, before running off.

"No!" Minato restrained Ryder from storming out of the classroom, "Quit it. Don't go near her. She'll expel you!"

"I'll not leave my followers alone!" Ryder said. Minato sighed and applied a bit of strength, pushing Ryder away, who surprisingly, was knocked back with ease.

"Stay there!" Minato said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I don't want any more trouble."

Ryder slowly nodded, "I understand. Just for you, my trusted companion. I won't engage that tyrant just yet."

"Right." Minato deadpanned before sitting on his seat, next to Elizabeth who was giggling the whole while.

Eventually, everyone came back into the classroom, shooting glares at Ryder who glared at them in return.

"Don't worry, I'll lead you into a brighter tomor-" Ryder was stopped by almost everyone in the classroom.

"SHUT UP!" The students yelled at him. Minato could definitely hear a low 'you too.' From Ryder, nobody could talk shit to him and get nothing in return.

Ms Toriumi returned and classes were underway, everyone just shrugged off the whole rebellion stuff that happened earlier, probably for the best.

During lunch break, Minato found himself being dragged towards the roof by all his friends. Minato managed to convince Ruby, Terry and Ryder to come as well.

Minato sighed in peace and smiled as he stared at the city from the rooftop, beautiful as ever, the same place where he went to sleep, peacefully.

"Minato?" Yukari asked, snapping Minato out of his daze.

"Yeah?" Minato replied, lying down on the same bench.

"Don't do that man! It seems like you'll die again." Junpei cried, causing the new folks to look at him.

"Die again?" Ruby asked, still playing with her 3DS.

"Uh…" Junpei paled, "I mean…. He…." He trailed off.

"Spit it Junpei." Minato sat up again, eying Ruby, Terry and Ryder, "I fell into a coma in March." Minato replied simply, "I just woke up a couple of days ago."

"What!? Damn, that's badass." Terry clapped.

"Cool….." Ruby gave him a thumbs up.

"You rose from the dead. You're a Messiah!" Minato immediately paled at Ryder's words. He couldn't let his identity spill.

"M-Moving on….." Minato said, changing the topic, "Tell me a little about y-"

"Oh, a 3DS!?" Junpei's eyes lit up as he stared at Ruby's 3DS. He literally crawled his way over to her, "Dude. Is that new?"

"Yep." Ruby replied.

"With a R4 card?" Junpei asked.

"Mhhmm." Ruby nodded, furiously leveling up her Pokemons.

"Give me it!" Junpei yelled, snatching the 3DS. Ruby yelped and jerked her hands backwards in order to avoid his grasp. Junpei's hand unfortunately collided with the handheld, knocking it out from Ruby's grasp. Ruby hit her head onto the ground, but her mind was somewhere else.

"My beloved!" Ruby cried, as her console gracefully glided across the sky, as if it had wings.

"Junpei strikes again." Yukari's hand met her forehead.

The handheld eventually flew over the railing and finally, lost its flight, plummeting downwards, towards the school ground.

"Damn you kids!" Ekoda's yell came from below, signaling that the 3DS collided with his head.

"Screw you Ekoda!" Ryder yelled, climbing onto the railing once again. Renewed vigor and determination filled the rebel as he stared at the scene from the rooftop. Hundreds of students, below, waiting for his guidance to help them.

"Listen! I am here to hel-" Minato quickly pulled Ryder away and forcefully slammed him back to the bench, "Alright, seriously, I have to keep a check on your teachings for sorts. "

Ruby was silent. She silently gazed at her now empty hands, Junpei's goofy grin and the railing, "My…. 3DS…"

"Uh, Ruby-chan?" Fuuka timidly asked.

"My 3ds. My 3ds. My 3ds!" Ruby yelled out, glaring at Junpei, "Alright, that's it. You get the most horrible tortures in the whole world, because you broke my beloved 3ds!" She stood up, "Dammit! I was just about to beat the champion!"

"Ruby-sensei is mad!" Terry sighed and prayed for Junpei's soul.

Junpei removed his cap and scratched his head, "I'll get you a new one…" He promised.

"What is so special about such a little machine?" Elizabeth asked, causing Ruby to look at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious!? That's the most amazing handheld in the world!" Ruby cried.

"Handheld….." Elizabeth whispered, taking out a pencil from her schoolbag, "Is this a handheld too?" She asked.

"I'm surprised that you don't know what a handheld is." Ruby sighed, she looked at Junpei with a glare, 'I'll let you go for now. But I'll sue you once I start my practice."

"Can we just cut it?" Minato sighed, clearly annoyed, "The last 15 minutes have been about a stupid console."

"What!?" Ruby narrowed his eyes at him.

"Let's talk about something else." Minato valiantly ignored her ferocious glare.

"Who wants to talk about guidance and counseling?" Ryder asked with a smile. Everyone ignored him.

"Yo, what about the school clubs?" Terry asked, cracking his knuckles in excitement.

"Yeah, I wanna join the music and art club." Ruby added.

"I want to become the student council president!" Ryder announced.

"Yeah, start your camping right now then." Minato said jokingly but was surprised to see Ryder release a battle cry of sorts before he took off running, yelling about voting for him and for a better tomorrow.

"God, what an assclown." Junpei sighed.

"They should be opening up by next week." Minato mused. He turned his head towards Elizabeth, "What will you join?"

Elizabeth thought about it long and hard, "Any suggestions?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, volleyball is the best." Junpei said.

"Volleyball it is then~" Elizabeth sang, causing Junpei to perk up.

"Awesome, I'll have my camera ready. You wanna go practice?" Elizabeth nodded happily and stood up.

"NO!" Minato's hand shot up and grabbed Elizabeth's wrist, making her sit on the bench again, "You ain't going there." Minato said sternly, "Don't corrupt her Junpei." Minato glared at Junpei who shrank back.

"What's so bad regarding a simple club?" Elizabeth pouted, "I always wished that Master Igor would transform the Velvet Room into a club." She sighed.

"Velvet Room?" Terry raised a brow, "Is that some supernatural location that transcends dream and reality? Run by some immortal puppet?" Minato paled again. This was the absolute truth.

Eventually, Terry blew a raspberry, " Dude, your growing even more dumber. That's Junpei's job."

"I resent that!" Junpei cried, causing everyone to laugh.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open. Minato tilted his head towards him and his jaw dropped, along with Elizabeth's….

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Minato cried.

"Y-You….." Elizabeth stammered.

Everyone else was lost.

* * *

**Phew, at least we're getting somewhere in the story, sorry if this was more filler. Sorry for the cliffhanger too -_- but you gotta build things up. Who could this mysterious guy be? This starts off the arc, expect more Minato x Elizabeth fluff, oh and, any other pairings you want to see? Let me review and tell me what you think of this. **

**See ya guys later.**


	9. Club

"Why are you two staring at the door like a couple of mentally disabled idiots?" Terry raised a brow, following Minato's and Elizabeth gaze. Strangely enough, he didn't see anyone there.

"Heyo?" Ruby waved her hand in front of Minato's face, blinking the whole while, "Is he going comatose again?" She asked.

"NO!" Junpei cried, ramming Minato onto the ground, out of fear, "Buddy! You gotta hang in there!" Junpei began to slap Minato on the face, who was still in a daze, along with Elizabeth.

"Be warned…." The figure said in a whisper.

Eventually, the intruder disappeared into blue mist. Minato blinked once and snapped out of the stupor, "Damn you!" Minato yelled, shoving Junpei away.

"What!? I was helping you snap out of the comma." Junpei cried.

"It's coma, Stupei." Yukari face palmed.

"Elizabeth-chan? Is everything alright?" Fuuka asked, gently tugging on her sleeve.

"Oh, my…." Elizabeth whispered, gently slapping herself on the cheeks, "Was that an illusion? Or an hallucination?"

"What are you two on about!?" Terry said, "I predicted that there will be no paranormal phenomena today. I stand by my word, dammit!"

"Minato? Seriously, what happened?" Yukari shook Minato who was still staring at the door.

"Didn't you guys see it?" Minato said, looking around, "The door opened….."

"Yeah, it did, a student came in for a while and then went out…." Ruby answered.

"No, it wasn't a student. It was someone else." Minato said, pointing at Elizabeth, "Ask her."

"Yes, it did happen." Elizabeth replied, "Someone very dear to me did enter, and….." She trailed off, "Heavens. Didn't you see that at all?"

"Of course not. That was just a dude who gave a quick glance and went away." Terry shrugged, "What, do you want me to beat him?"

"But-" Elizabeth tried to protest but was cut off by Minato.

"Enough. Let it go." Minato commanded, dusting himself up, before giving a kick to Junpei, right on the ass.

"HEY! I was trying to help you!" Junpei cried.

"Whateva." Minato waved him off.

"But, Minato-kun, that was my….." Elizabeth was cut of by a shriek of pain. Minato tilted his head towards the door. It seemed to be coming from downstairs.

"What the hell was that?" Yukari wondered out loud.

"Are zombies and aliens invading our school!?" Ruby asked excitedly, "Oh man, is there gonna be gore and blood?" She sighed, "Too bad, I left my camera at home."

"Calm down." Minato said, "I'll go check things out. That sounded painful."

"I will follow you." Elizabeth stood up. Minato nodded, they had to talk in private, due to what happened earlier.

Minato and Elizabeth walked off. The rest of them stared at them.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" Junpei asked aloud, "Eli-chan is probably the hottest girl in the history of foreva!" He stated, "Minato might just score again…. You know he charm-"The murderous intent in Yukari's eyes made Junpei stop.

"Hostility levels rising…" Aigis noted. One stomped foot later, everyone resumed eating lunch.

"Woah." Minato muttered as he stared at a beautiful ice sculpture which was before him, shivering uncontrollably.

"I told you Ryder, you can't fight Mitsuru, she'll stomp a mud hole and walk it dry." Minato sighed.

"B-B-B-Bullshit…" Ryder choked out through the severe coldness that was sweeping through his body.

"Ah, Minato….." Minato turned around to see Mitsuru walking towards Elizabeth and him, graceful as ever. But, this time, she had a cheerful smile on her face.

"Yo, senpai." Minato gave her a two finger salute.

"Yo, senpai!" Elizabeth bounced and greeted cheerily. Minato couldn't help but smile.

Mitsuru smiled too, before crossing her arms, "Do you agree that my skill with ice sculptures have increased ten fold?" She asked, pointing at Ryder who was still shivering.

"No kidding, poor guy is standing naked right in the cold waters of north pole right now." Minato mused.

"Accurate." Elizabeth nodded.

"I-I-I knew it, she has voodoo shit going o-on." Ryder stuttered, finally making a move, and walking towards Mitsuru who was all smiles.

"Mark my words….. I will get you one day." Ryder said with utmost seriousness.

"I swear on my honor!" Ryder swore.

"Oh please." Minato blew a raspberry.

"I shall have my revenge!" Ryder held his arm up and yelled. Minato slapped his forehead. Mitsuru was not amused. Elizabeth was the only one clapping.

"Thank you." Ryder bowed before staggering away.

"That will shut him up for a while." Mitsuru mused, but was proven wrong minutes later.

"JOIN THE CAUSE! Let us build a fucking empire!" Ryder's words of encouragement could be heard all around the campus.

"Not again. He's testing my patience in the worst possible way." Mitsuru sighed, looking to perform another execution but she was stopped by Minato.

"Don't worry senpai, I'll handle it this time." Minato smiled.

"Thank you, Minato." Mitsuru gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking off. Minato blushed, anyone would blush at someone as rich and beautiful as Mitsuru kissing him.

"N-No, problem." Minato said to her retreating figure.

"Hmph." Elizabeth felt a sting of jealousy. This emotion was rather new to her.

"Hm? What's up?" Minato noticed Elizabeth frowning at him.

"I have a sudden, uncontrollable urge to dissect your face." Elizabeth said through gritted teeth.

"Why?" Minato asked, raising a brow. Elizabeth grabbed by the collar, trying to rock him back and forth, but it just didn't happen.

"I do not know!" Elizabeth managed to shove Minato away who easily regained his balance, before smiling at him.

"Hah, thats cute." Minato petted her on the head.

Elizabeth though long and hard, digging deep into her 3 years old memories to find an appropriate response for Minato, and she finally came up with it, "… Asshole…." Elizabeth whispered.

Minato stopped, shocked as hell, "Where did you learn that?" He demanded.

"I will not disclose that." Elizabeth stuck her tongue out playfully before walking away.

Minato watched the retreating figure of Elizabeth, he made a mental note to ring Junpei's ears for corrupting Elizabeth so quickly.

Minato managed to stop Ryder who spent the next school hour explaining to Minato how he was a savior to the masses. Minato ignored most of his talk and just as school ended, he walked back to his house.

"Welp, see ya tomorrow." Ruby smiled and waved as she went off.

"See ya tomorrow, Terry." Junpei waved but received a smack from Terry.

"I live here." He announced before walking in, "Yo, senpai, lets beat the hell out of each other for the rest of the night!"

"Hell yeah!" Akihiko cheered, tossing the buttered chicken right onto the ground due to pure excitement.

"My buttered chicken!" Minato cried. But, Akihiko didn't care, he grabbed his gloves and went into his room, along with Terry.

"Awww…" Elizabeth petted Minato on the head with a cheeky grin. Minato growled and slapped her hand away.

"Only I'm supposed to do that." He sighed, "Great. Akihiko's giddiness just cost us our dinner for tonight."

"What about Junpei-san?" Elizabeth asked.

"That guy has 1000 year old snacks buried deep down his mattress." Minato replied.

"I won't let ya touch them!" Junpei's voice came from upstairs.

"Pass the bacon bro." Kenji's demand came shortly after.

"Alright, let's eat out." Minato drew his wallet out.

"Eat out?" Elizabeth repeated.

"We'll stroll around the island and pick something to eat. Come on, I'll treat you to whatever you want." Minato smiled, stretching his hand out.

"YAY!" Elizabeth cheered and grasped his hands, "Let us embark on the quest of food."

Minato took Elizabeth to the café. He freely told her to order whatever she wanted. Elizabeth despite no longer being an Avatar of Power, still consumed pastry after pastry, sandwich and sandwich. Minato didn't mind it.

"Club!" Elizabeth cheered, finishing her meal.

UH OH….

"Elizabeth wanna go." Elizabeth gave the most adorable puppy dog eyes ever. Minato sighed and dropped his head onto the table.

"Check please..." Minato whispered, "Gotta be clean before you trek to hell..."

* * *

**Next chapter. Crazier antics of Elizabeth and Minato. Please review. Seeya guys later :D Minato and Liz will reflect on the intruder in the next chapter. Any yes, Elizabeth just cussed for the first time.  
**


	10. Drunks!

"Come on, Minato-kun." Elizabeth dragged Minato out of the café, into the line for club escapade. Minato sighed, he had to choice but to go on, but, he remembered something.

"Wait." Minato stopped Elizabeth.

"I cannot wait. I always wanted to explore a club. I even requested Master Igor to transform the Velvet Room." Elizabeth whined.

"Exactly! That creepy guy we saw, how the hell could he appear like that!?" Minato asked.

"I don't know." Elizabeth whispered, "I seriously do not know. How could he appear?"

"Didn't you use him for….." Elizabeth placed her finger on Minato's lips, silencing him.

"Please, do not remind me. I'd rather think that was a bad dream, for me to do such a thing." Elizabeth sighed.

Minato patted her on the shoulder, "I didn't intend to drown you in misery. But, it was surprising to see him out. Especially, since only the two of us could see him."

"Quite." Elizabeth nodded sadly.

"What could this mean?" Minato asked, "Was it some sort of sign?" He pondered.

"Can we please forget about it? Thinking about it is such a pain in the…." Elizabeth was stopped as Minato clasped her mouth.

"Oh. Watch it." Minato scolded, "Didn't I tell you not to curs-OW." Minato pulled his hand back as Elizabeth bit his finger in annoyance. Minato's arm swung backwards, unknowingly, hitting someone or, something in the process.

"My 3DS!" A familiar voice cried.

"Oh shit." Minato glared at Elizabeth who was looking around, whistling the whole while.

"You good for nothing blue haired emo, I'll put your head into a meat grinder and nuke you body wit-" Ruby stopped.

"Thank you for that." Minato sighed, rubbing his temples, "Seriously, you could have charges pressed against you, just for saying that."

"That is like my second 3DS!" Ruby cried, "First that twit broke it, and now you!? God dammit."

"She did it." Minato pointed at Elizabeth.

"LIES!" Elizabeth pretended to sob, "How could you impose such an accusation at me?" Minato sighed.

"Alright, I'm sorry I broke that stupid console." Minato breathed out, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Ruby gritted her teeth, "At least show some respect to the deceased." She hung her head low and whispered, "A moment of silence."

"Whaaa?" Minato opened his mouth to speak.

"A moment of silence! I repeat." Ruby growled.

"Sheesh." Minato hung his head low.

Eventually, Ruby lifted her head up and prayed, "You will be missed."

"Alright, that's it. Stop it." Minato growled, "What are you here for?"

"I was just going to buy a couple of stuff from the store there." Ruby replied, "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, oh." Elizabeth broke in, "Tonight, we'll be experimenting with the popular human liquid known as alcohol. Care to join us, Ruby-san?"

Ruby gave a not interested look at both of them, "No. Thank you. But seriously, aren't you two underage?"

"She had a point. I am only 3 year ol-" Minato clasped her mouth again.

"3 years old?" Ruby repeated with a look of disbelief.

"She's just kidding." Minato laughed, "She's such a kidder."

"Right." Ruby nodded, "Well have fun." She waved, "Don't expect me to pick up your sorry asses for school tomorrow though." She walked off.

As Ruby walked away, Minato scolded her again, "I told you. Never tell anyone about who you are." He sighed, "You are 17 years old. Got that?" Elizabeth nodded.

"I am 17 years old and my name is Elizabeth Fortuna." Minato nodded with a smile this time.

"Good." He faced the club again, "Lets head inside hell." Elizabeth grinned and dragged him inside the club.

"Good, the music…" Minato muttered, "It's raping my ear drums." Incredibly loud and some really cheesy selections.

"It's so romantic." Elizabeth sighed, "Better than the infinite repeat of the Velvet Song."

"I like that better right now." Minato whispered before snapping at a nearby teen, "What the fuck are you staring at!?" The teen had his eyes glued to Elizabeth, "Better run son, or I'll shove the bottle where the sun doesn't shine."

The teen flinched and scurried away, "I swear." Minato muttered before grabbing Elizabeth and dragging her towards the bar.

"Wow, so many colorful refreshments." Elizabeth sang, causing the bar tender to look at her with a weird look, before that transformed into a leer.

"Dude, stay away, if you know what's good for you and your club." Minato spat, causing him to avert his gaze.

"Will ya'll stop staring at her?" Minato shouted at the rest of the males, snapping them out of their daze, they stared dumbly for a few seconds before indulging themselves in dancing and the usual.

"Wow, such courage." Elizabeth giggled.

"Pay them no mind." Minato sighed.

"I'd like….." Elizabeth paused, "Ah yes, wine, please." The bar tender tried to give a smile but stopped at the murderous look that was forming in Minato's eyes. He gulped, "Here you go. Pleasure doing business." He bowed and went off towards somewhere else.

Elizabeth squealed with delight, "Such a taste."

"Don't drink too much." Minato sighed, leaning on the bar, "Hurry up, we'll go once you finish this up." He had no intention of staying longer and be surrounded by drunks. Elizabeth suddenly, drew him closer and faced him with a sort of perverted smile.

"Chill out, dude." Elizabeth slurred into Minato's ear which surprisingly made him shiver.

"W-Where did you learn that?" Minato stammered.

"Have some." Elizabeth urged.

"I don't drink." Minato replied.

"Come on." She pleaded.

"No." Minato's reply was the same.

"Puhlease?" Elizabeth leaned in even closer and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Minato shivered again, he backed away, blushing furiously.

Elizabeth gave another version of puppy dog eyes. Minato resisted, but he just couldn't control it. In the end, he sighed, "Alright. I'll do it." He gave a short glare at her before grabbing a bottle of wine and taking a small sip.

"Not bad." Minato nodded, before putting the bottle away.

"Come on Minato-kun that was just a tiny sip." Elizabeth sighed before grabbing the bottle and taking a sip.

"Dude, I can't hang around this stupid music any longer." Minato groaned before clutching his head, "Ugh, headache."

"Have some then. It might make it go away." Minato nodded at her words and took another sip.

"It's actually pretty good." Minato grinned, taking another sip, feeling his cheeks getting flushed.

"What did I tell you?" Elizabeth winked before snatching the bottle and taking a large gulp.

"H-Hey, that's mine!" Minato yelled, taking a large gulp himself. Minato grinned like an idiot after that, dropping his head on the bar, "Damn you, Lizzy."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said proudly.

"HEY! You good for nothing asshat! Give me another bottle." Minato demanded as the bar tender hurriedly gave him another bottle.

"This stuff is great~" Minato slurred, feeling light headed.

"I feel so…" Elizabeth tried to speak.

"Drunk!" Minato added in, causing her to nod shakily.

"Exactly~!" Elizabeth laughed and swung around on her seat.

Minato and Elizabeth spent the next hour laughing for no reason. Minato ordered multiple bottles and spent a ton of cash.

"Awright, lesh get goin!" Elizabeth sang, dragging Minato away from the bar, who was barely able to stand up.

"To the moon~" Minato declared, "To Nyx herself!"

"Screw Nyx." Elizabeth replied.

"Exactly!" Minato patted her on the head.

"Meow~" Elizabeth purred, snuggling close to Minato who was too high to even care.

"Let's get moving, my sheep." Minato grabbed her by the waist and began to drag her….. God knows where.

"Yes, Souji." Elizabeth replied, thinking of a completely random name.

"Hey, look at that." A sleazy voice made Minato stop.

"Check her out." Another voice added in.

"What's an emo like him doing with her?" A third, irritated voice snarled.

Minato turned around and glared at them, "I'll get you. Takaya, Jun and Pharos!" Minato swore, readying his fists for a fight.

"Check it out. The kid's high." One of the punks laughed.

"Scram, you little shit."

"Who you calling a shit?" Minato shouted, "You picking a fight son?"

"Go get em, Minato-sama." Elizabeth bounced cheerily.

"Don't worry. I'll make them a fucking seal for eternity." Minato grinned, locking his eyes on the three punks who were probably confused as hell right now.

"Let's kill this guy and have some fun with her." The leader whispered, receiving nods.

"The strength of heart to face one's….." Minato blew a raspberry, "Blah, blah,blah." He aimed a kicked but ended up tripping, and falling onto the ground.

"2 points!" Elizabeth cheered.

Things looked pretty bad right now.

* * *

**Uh-Oh, how will Minato defend himself? He can barely remember his own name. Find out next time =D Review was always please. I'll see you guys later.**


	11. Hang Over

"CHARGE!" The leader yelled at his comrades to beat the drunk persona user senseless.

Minato removed a lock of hair from his eyes and fixed his fuzzy vision. The persona user grinned gleefully, he hopped his way towards the two punks and hugged them, shocking the hell out of them.

"Ryoji, Akihiko! I miss you two." Minato hugged them even closer, "Why did you leave me!?" He demanded, socking both of them in their faces, "You two faced bastards!"

The punks reeled back from the blow, Minato's punches hurt like hell, but his way of standing and flushed cheeks contradicted that completely.

"Why you punk!" One of them, with spiky black hair cursed at Minato, before charging at him.

"I'm an emo." Minato replied, "I hate Goths though, I can tolerate scene kids too."

Minato grinned again, and swayed to the side, before aiming a kick at his shin… which unfortunately for the punk, hit him on the nuts.

"Ugh, shit." The spiky haired teen collapsed on the ground.

"Sorry miss." Minato apologized, making the punk fume with rage.

"Get him!" The leader commanded at the other punk who nodded and came running towards Minato.

"Geez." Minato muttered as he shakily kept standing. Just as the punk was about to smash him on the face, something happened, either it was the fact that Minato was clever or just drunk as hell, he dropped right on his ass, avoiding the punch.

"What the hell is this guy!?" The leader gasped.

Minato was high as hell, thinking he was actually on his bed. He stretched his leg and his boot connected with the punk's gut, throwing him onto the ground.

"Boss! This guy might be a supernatural creature!" One of them cried.

"That's raight!" Minato stood up and rubbed his eyes, "Fear the power of the personah!" Minato warned, holding his two finger to his temple, like a pistol.

"BANG!" Minato shouted, making one of them piss his pants from the sheer fear.

But, nothing happened. Minato cursed and threw the invisible evoker onto the ground before stomping on it, he tried to kick it away, but he tripped and fell onto the ground again, "Stupid piece of crap!"

"YAY! Minato!" Elizabeth cheered, bouncing with joy. The three punks drooled while staring at her.

"Aww man, a drunken hottie. We have to get her!" The leader said, pulling out a switchblade from his pocket.

Minato sighed and got up again, "I think I dropped my penny." He lamented.

"Minatho! Shadows!" Elizabeth warned, pointing at the three thugs. Minato's mind went into overdrive. The three so called shadows charged at Minato who readied himself and pulled him fists up, with a come at me bro fashion.

Minato dodged the flurry of slashes, kicks and punches, either he was insanely awesome or just had a lot of luck on his side.

Minato sighed in annoyance and kicked the same punk in the nuts again, before smashing his face with his knee, dropping him to the ground.

"MARK!" His friend cried, "This guy is kicking our asses even drunk!" He tried to knee Minato but he dodged it at the last second.

Minato laughed and berated him, "Oh come on Musha. No use hiding your sword." The confused as hell punk was shoved to the ground, before Minato's boot connected with his skull, sending him into the realm of unconsciousness.

The last standing was the leader, with the switchblade still in his grasp. Meanwhile, Minato was busy bowing and thanking the audience for clapping…. They obviously didn't exist. The only one who was clapping was Elizabeth.

"Watch out!" Elizabeth cried suddenly. The leader rammed the blade right towards the back of Minato's head, trying to crave a hole in his head.

But, that didn't happen.

Minato yawned and fell onto the ground again, feeling his legs gave away. The blade only managed to cut some strings of his dark blue hair.

"Oh Minato, your head fell down." Elizabeth noted while the punk geared up for another attack. Minato stared dumbly at his blue hair lying on the ground, "I don't get it… They were so young." Minato inside, sobbed.

"You bitch! I liked them!" Minato roared, cracking his knuckles, "I shall Agidyne your ass and Bufudyne your face while shoving a Ziodyne down your throat and killing you with a Garudyne!" He pumped his fist into the air.

"What the fuck are you on about!?" The punk cowered in fear. But, Minato has cursed him to hell, no way he would walk out of here alive.

Minato charged this time, he dropped once and picked his ass up, before running once again. He pulled both of his fists together and jumped up, bringing the axe handle down onto the leader's skull with a sickening sound.

The last of the punks dropped to the ground, probably with a cracked cranium. Minato proclaimed victory and began to walk again, before he tripped over the final time, because of the corpse of Mark lying on the ground.

"Stupid bitch." Minato cursed before walking over to Elizabeth who hugged him.

"Yay. My prince beat all of them." She cheered, smooching him on the face…. Too bad Minato was too high to even realize it.

"Thanks." Minato grabbed her wrist and dragged her away, "To the command room!"

The two, by some miracle managed to make their way to the house. Minato slammed the door open and cried, "I'm home, honey!"

"Where were you?" Junpei sighed.

"Dude, you're totally sick. Are you his honey?" Kenji laughed along with Terry.

"What!? NO! I mean as attractive as Minato is." Junpei trailed off.

Terry dropped to the ground, "Oh God, you don't know what to talk and when to talk." He laughed.

"I-I was speaking from a different view of point!" Junpei cried, crossing his arms.

"It's point of view, Stupei." Yukari face palmed.

"Oh, Jun-kun! I love you too." Minato sang, trying to hug Junpei but he collapsed on the table, bruising his face.

"Dude! What the hell! I was winning." Terry protested.

"Sorry, punching bag." Minato patted Terry on the head, knocking his cap off.

Terry stopped protesting and stared at the cap which was on the ground. A killing silence prevailed in the house, everyone, except for the two drunks stopped as Terry began shaking, mostly in anger.

"Let's go!" Minato announced, grabbing Elizabeth by the wrist and dragging her away, just as Terry was about to smash his fist onto Minato's flushed face.

Instead, it collided with poor Kenji, actually sending him flying backwards, before he smashed into a wall.

"Aw damn!" Terry lamented kicking the table, sending it flying, hitting Junpei on the head who dropped to the ground.

"Thank you, Terry." Yukari clapped continually for 10 minutes or so.

"Your welcome." Terry breathed out, "I'll get Minato one day as well."

Minato managed to drag Elizabeth towards his bedroom. No way in hell would Minato do this when he was sober.

Minato grinned and collapsed onto his bed. Elizabeth followed the same and collapsed on top of him. Both of the drunks lay peacefully, but just under a minute, they were knocked unconscious.

Elizabeth hugged Minato and softly kissed him on the forehead, thinking that he was a teddy bear of sorts. Minato didn't even notice it, he was just too exhausted.

…

"Open up bro, you got some- WHAT THE!?" Junpei yelled as he gasped at the sight. His best friend was sleeping on the same bed as Elizabeth. The former Avatar of Power was still hugging Minato.

"CRAP!" Junpei cursed, before he ran off.

Minato's eye twitched, the racket waking him up. The next second, Minato pulled his face away from Elizabeth, who was usual, thought Minato of a teddy bear.

"God, they were sof-" He shook his head, "Evil thoughts begone." He slapped himself on the cheek and stared at Elizabeth who was snoring peacefully with a smile on her face.

"Ugh." Minato clutched his head as a splitting headache attacked him, "What the hell is she doing here?" He tried to remember what happened but she couldn't, "Damn, what happened last night?"

Minato walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. Lipstick present on his cheeks and forehead.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Minato gulped, he thought of waking Elizabeth up but he relented. She looked so peaceful.

Minato massaged his temples, trying to ease the pain. He thought of going down and asking his friends about last night, but that wasn't necessary, Junpei came into Minato's room.

"Dude, you tapped that?" Junpei asked, out of breath.

Minato slapped him, "Of course not! I barely remember anything from last night." Minato hissed, "What happened?"

Junpei furrowed his brows, "I don't know. You guys were out for quite a while. All I know you came here with multiple lipsticks marks and you even called me Jun-Kun and said that you loved me." Minato's eyes widened at his words.

"Crap." Minato hurried over to his sink and grabbed the soap, shoving it into his own mouth, "I'm sorry!" Minato choked out, washing his mouth with soap.

"Morning, Minato-kun." Elizabeth yawned and woke up, giving a huge grin to Minato and Junpei.

"ELIZABETH!" Minato ran towards her but tripped, landing face first into Elizabeth, throwing both of them onto bed…. In a certain position.

"Oh my…" Elizabeth blushed, her legs were between Minato's own who looked he was about to pass out from all that happened.

Junpei slowly backed away, out of Minato's room.

Elizabeth gulped while Minato's face went scarlet.

"Minato…." Elizabeth trailed off. Minato's heart skipped a beat, "Kun…." Just then, Minato's vision blackened and he dropped unconscious again onto his bed.

* * *

**Just had to write this. Minato kicks ass while even drunk. I'm sorry if this drunk bit is a little off, seeing as I never drink and stuff like that. **

**Anyway, yes, Minato passed out, Elizabeth is just that hot =D Hoorah for Persona5! What do you guys think will the theme be? It refers to a slave, who knows that it might be Minato, since he's a slave to guard the seal and wants freedom.**

**Anyway, review this please. Thanks for the support so far. See you later.**


	12. Black Eyes

"Wake up, Minato-kun." Elizabeth shook Minato who mysteriously collapsed, at least in Elizabeth's eyes. She slapped him on the cheeks to no avail.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures, I suppose." Elizabeth glanced around his room, spotting a baseball bat. Elizabeth walked over and grabbed a hold of it.

She hovered over Minato and raised the baseball bat into the air, "Wake up, MINATO!" With that, she slammed the baseball bat right onto the passed out Minato's gut.

Minato's eyes opened wide from the pain. He shot up in his bed, screaming out in pain, "Oh fuck!" Minato clutched his injured gut. He managed to catch a glimpse of a baseball bat, and that's what all he needed. This was Junpei.

"God Junpei, I'll seriously shove that entire thing up you-huh?" As Minato opened his eyes, he spotted Elizabeth standing next to him, a broken grin on her face and a baseball bat in her hand.

"Elizabeth!? What in Igor's name are you doing!?" Minato yelled at her, standing up amidst the wicked pain.

"I was just trying to wake you up." Elizabeth replied, throwing the bat to the side, "You weren't responding to my numerous shakes and slaps, so I had no choice."

"Who the hell wakes up someone with a fucking baseball bat?" Minato growled, grabbing the baseball bat and throwing it out the window.

"Ouch… God damn birds!" Junpei cursed out to the birds.

"Sorry Junpei." Minato whispered before turning to Elizabeth, "Who wakes up someone with a bat? I repeat." Minato glared at her.

"But, I've seen Junpei-kun perform this same tactic on Kenji-kun numerous times." Elizabeth stated.

"Screw you Junpei." Minato shouted out the window.

"Are you challenging me birds?" Junpei shouted back. Minato had no choice but to smack his forehead, "Junpei didn't eat breakfast. That's for sure." He mused.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Minato continued, "Alright Elizabeth. Don't copy stuff from Junpei. Never wake someone up with a bat. Seriously, if you were a guy, I would have knocked you out senseless."

Elizabeth's sorrowful expression twisted into scorn, "Who are you challenging, mortal?" Elizabeth taunted, readying her fist for a strike.

Minato didn't even needed to dodge the strike. He barely felt a ant bite on his chest from Elizabeth's punch. However, Elizabeth pulled her hand back.

"Ow, I assume you have a strike resistant persona equipped, Minato-kun." Feeling the excitement of the battle again, Elizabeth held her hands up and spoke, "I call upon thee compendium!" A gigantic brownish book would normally materialize in her hands, but this time, nothing happened.

Minato sighed as Elizabeth tried again and again to summon her book. Minato finally spoke up, "Elizabeth? You lost your powers as the Avatar. You can't summon that damn book anymore. " He grinned, "Hahaha, I'm more powerful than you." He boasted.

"Oh really, Minato-kun?" Elizabeth smiled somewhat sadistically, leaning in closer, "Do you remember the last time you and I battled?" Minato stopped laughing and remembered as a shiver crawled up his spine.

* * *

_"Oh, Minato-kun! Why don't you switch to your beloved Abaddon?" Elizabeth giggled, taunting Minato to switch._

_"S-Shit." Minato backed away from an Agidyne, saving his skin from being burned._

_"Slow down, will ya?" Minato almost begged, barely dodging the massive book that was aimed right for him by ducking, "Give me a breath-AH!" The same book smashed him on the back on his head, like boomerang, it glided back to Elizabeth._

_"Ouch." Minato whined, rubbing his head as he stood up, "Why are we fighting again?" Minato asked._

_"My answer to life~!" Elizabeth sang, charging at Minato who put up a cross block. Elizabeth's fist smashed against his two arms, even though he blocked the attack, Minato felt some of his bones break._

_Quickly grabbing his evoker, Minato raised it to his temple and was about to summon, until….._

_"Your fate is in the cards." Elizabeth summoned a card out of thin air and crushed it, summoning Alice who smiled softly at Minato, "Will you play with me?" Just as she said that, Minato bolted back, avoiding the cursed circle. He couldn't switch to Thanatos, per Elizabeth's rules._

_"My appreciation." Elizabeth grinned with delight, appearing in front of Minato who was barely able to avoid the Mudoon attack. Elizabeth dug her knee right into Minato's gut, almost making Minato pass out from the pain, but he held on._

_Minato pulled his head back and rammed it onto Elizabeth's skull. Unfortunately, it didn't even made her flinch, while Minato on the other hand, cursed out, almost feeling his skull crack from the impact._

_"What are you made of?" Minato groaned, trying to land a strike._

_"Pure power." Elizabeth replied, thoroughly enjoying the pain she was inflicting on Minato. She grabbed his wrist and swung him over her shoulder, slamming him onto the ground._

_"THAT'S IT!" Minato yelled. He rolled away and grabbed his evoker. With a roar, Minato summoned his newest persona, Orpheus Telos._

_Elizabeth grinned, she summoned a card and surprisingly, blew a kiss at Minato, "Sweet dreams, Minato-kun." After the card was crushed, Minato could only remember a petite redhead and three gigantic balls of almighty energy. After that, he remembered no more._

* * *

Minato was actually sweating remembering the battle. Elizabeth smiled proudly and skipped out of his room.

"Shit, I was about to lose my head there." He shivered.

After changing into his school uniform, Minato walked downstairs. Ryder was downstairs as well, sitting on the single couch with a disappointed look on his face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Did I head right?" Ryder asked.

"Heard what?" Minato asked.

"You two went into club last night and got wasted." Ryder asked.

Minato nodded slightly, "Yeah, but I don't remember jack."

"I am disappointed in you Minato." He turned to Elizabeth, "I didn't expect that from a lovely lady such as yourself."

"Oh, butterfly." Elizabeth cooed, ignoring Ryder. However, that didn't stop him from continuing. Minato braced himself as Ryder walked over to Minato and placed his arm around Minato's shoulder.

"Listen. Ask yourself. Do you enjoy getting wasted?" Ryder asked seriously.

"There he goes again." Ruby sighed, furiously leveling up her Pokemon on her 3rd 3DS.

"Woah, is that a new 3D-" Junpei didn't complete that as Ruby gasped and stood up.

"Screw this." She yelled, throwing the 3DS onto the ground and viciously stomping on it, "I ain't letting you destroy another one of my 3DS. I have taken his life myself!" She kept stomping until it was just broken bits, "Seriously. At least I broke my own stuff this time. You guys are jerks!"

"Calm down, Ruby." Yukari sighed, "I don't see why you get so emotional over a handheld. I never liked consoles." By that point, everyone slowly distanced away from Yukari, slightly backing away and shaking their heads in disappointment.

"Tch, you have been cursed since birth then." Terry noted with a shake of his head.

"Follow my example." Ryder continued his 15 minute lecture, "And then, you shall discover true happiness."

Minato had his head buried into his palms, "God, anyone got a cig here?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Ryder! There's a child smoking outside! Oh my god, just look at that cig he's smoking." Terry pointed outside. Ryder let go of Minato and bolted outside.

"Don't drink. Don't smoke. I'll be your savior." Kenji closed the door just as Ryder went outside.

"Say, where's Elizabeth?" Minato asked.

"Coming~" Elizabeth's voice's answered him. The door opened and Elizabeth poked her head through, "Oh Minato-kun, look whom I brought."

"Who the he- WHAT?" Minato gasped as he stared a familiar silver haired male, who was NOT Akihiko. Golden eyes, pale skin, white gloved hands and a blue suit. But, something seemed strange about him. Minato was sure, this guy wasn't Theo.

"ELIZABETH! Get away!" Minato shouted, tackling Elizabeth out of the way, narrowly saving her from getting a sword slash.

"What the hell?" Ruby cried, staring at the new comer whose eyes were pitch black.

"I will end you Elizabeth, in his name!" Theo stated, readying his sword. Minato stood up and glared at him.

"You're no Theo." Minato hissed, "Who the hell are you?"

"None of your concern, pig." Theo replied.

"Tch, another battle for me." Minato gave a silent order to Yukari who nodded. She quietly grabbed a hold of Fuuka's and Ruby's wrists, dragging them back, away from danger.

"I want the action!" Terry cracked his knuckles as he circled Theo, along with Junpei and Minato.

"Stay back, Elizabeth." Minato warned, readying himself for a fight after a long time.

* * *

**Uh oh! Whose this Theo look a like? Why is he attack Elizabeth? What does he want? Find out next chapter.**

**Review as always. Thanks for the support so far. See you later.**


	13. Sea of Soul

Everyone was on edge, this Theo look alike with pitch black eyes was in the center, surrounded by Minato, Terry and Junpei. Akihiko being here would have been a lot better.

"Alright, nothing bad will happen." Minato said to himself, clenching his fists. He looked over to Junpei and nodded, signaling that the both of them will attack together. Junpei nodded in return, the countless Tartarus explorations really did toughen him up.

"On the count of thre-" Minato gasped as Kenji suddenly came running towards Theo.

With a roar, the brunette charged at Theo, eager to prove his worth, "Kenji prime, one million!" He yelled, aiming to tackle Theo but sadly, none of that happened.

Theo easily smashed his elbow onto the charging Kenji's face, without even looking around or blinking. With a slight 'ouch' Kenji slumped to the ground like a rag doll.

"God damn, why the hell did you do that!?" Minato hissed, glaring at his unconscious form.

"Theo! Why are you doing this?" Elizabeth cried, nearly sobbing.

"Tch, he's not Theo, dammit." Minato said, "JUNPIE, NOW!" Minato commanded.

Junpei nodded and charged at Theo. Unlike Kenji earlier, Junpei blocked Theo's punch and kicked him in the shin, making him stagger away.

"It's all me!" Terry exclaimed, charging towards Theo and delivering a sick punch right onto Theo's face, throwing him to the ground. Terry jumped back, avoiding a swipe that would have grounded him.

"He's six feet tall that will surely help." Minato mused as Theo dusted himself and stood up.

"I wanna see some gore." Ruby grumbled, freeing her wrist from Yukari's grip, "Why the hell does he have black eyes? That's only supposed to happen in movies."

"He's…. it." Fuuka said shakily.

"It? Is he supposed to be some extra terrestrial being that is manifested by an evil entity which recently came back from banishment?" Ruby blew a raspberry, "You guys are nuts."

"R-Right." Yukari said nervously.

Theo merely glared at Terry before charging towards Elizabeth, but, Minato bolted right between her. He wasn't going to let him touch her.

Minato caught Theo's wrist, before blocking his other fist, "You wouldn't hit on a girl would you?" Minato said, slowly bringing his fist down as Elizabeth looked on dumbstruck.

"Elizabeth, run!" Minato shouted, kicking Theo right in the gut, making him stagger back.

"He's no selling it." Terry sighed, "Why does he have black eyes. I would have preferred if he had golden eyes."

Elizabeth however, didn't move an inch. She kept her gaze fixed on Minato, and then Theo before back to Minato again.

"Tch." Minato dodged another punch, before replying with a punch of his own. Theo reeled back from the blows, only to have Junpei and Terry tackle him to the ground. Junpei managed to hit a few punches before Terry pulled him away, saving him from Theo's fist.

"One cannot simply punch for ever." Terry said, blocking Theo's fist again, "NOW! Punch him for eternity." Junpei complied, grabbing a chair and smashing it on Theo's face.

"Was that a punch?" Terry hissed. He yelped in pain as Theo headbutted him, also, knocking his cap off. Terry's cap slowly fell to the ground, making the tall teenager stare at it motionlessly.

"Why you…." Minato nodded as Terry trembled from anger.

"Mental note, don't knock his cap off." Minato noted, "Why do I feel that I've done this before." He wondered.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you hate caps?" Terry yelled in rage, his anger multiplying suddenly. He brutally kicked Theo right in nuts, but he didn't even flinch.

"What the fuck are you!?" Terry asked, "You no sold that!? Even a kick to the nuts!? You fucking Gary Stu." The no sell pissed him off even more. Terry said, throwing a punch but Theo dodged it, replying with a hook which Terry managed to block as well.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Yukari asked, looking at the stalemate. Junpei was eyeing an opening as Terry and Theo, both of them over 6 feet tall, kept trying to punch each other. Terry even managed to knock Theo's cap off, greatly pleasing himself.

"Good idea!" Fuuka said, "But what should we do- Ah, Ruby-chan?" Fuuka yelped as Ruby forcefully removed her backpack.

"Eat backpacks!" Ruby exclaimed, aiming the backpack for Theo but it ended up hitting Junpei who soon after, collapsed onto the ground.

"The hell do you keep in that?" Ruby asked, staring as Junpei, who had his mouth slightly open.

"Just my lunch, nothing all." Fuuka said innocently.

"Right." Yukari deadpanned at Fuuka who blushed.

"Great!" Ruby sighed, grabbing a frying pan, "Eat metal!" She yelled, throwing the frying pan at Theo which hit him head on, making him see stars. Terry followed it up by a vicious counter, he rammed Theo onto the ground and kicked him on the head, nearly knocking him out. Theo however, managed to push Terry off, but the damage had been done.

Minato had to say, Terry was quite efficient in hand to hand combat.

"God, did someone threw some kind of poison on me?" Junpei groaned, finally waking up and locking his eyes on Theo. Things looked good right now, Theo was considerably damaged while Minato and his friends were totally unharmed.

Theo let out a horrible screech, which made everyone cover their ears, thinking they would burst from the sheer pitch of the screech.

Putting his two hands together, Theo muttered something which went unheard to all of them. But that wasn't important, Minato's eyes widened as a familiar blue card floated in his palm. Theo was about to summon, and it could be disastrous. Terry and Ruby had never seen a persona, they would surely freak out.

"What the hell is that!?" Terry said, backing away, "How could have I foreseen this?" He cried, "This human and darkness hybrid might summon a manifestation of his soul, the archangels and release a collective thunder and fire blast that would kill us seven times over, and then he would follow it up by a purple ball of energy which cannot be blocked." Minato froze. That was accurate as fuck.

"What the hell is that?" Ruby cried, "That's only supposed to happen in vidya games!"

"This is bullshit, yo." Terry said.

"It's a persona!" Fuuka cried, "This will be disastrous for us all. The house could blow up." Yukari sweated while Ruby herself was shaking. Just what is a persona?

"Oh crap, I don't have my evoker." Minato said to himself, bracing himself as Theo kept the card in his palm, a sick smile on his face.

But, Elizabeth stood up and stood beside him, whispering into Minato's ear, "You can do it, reach out into your soul." Elizabeth whispered, "You don't need to force your persona out. Call out to them, and your voice shall reach them." Minato closed his eyes, calling out to his multiple personae.

"Reach out to them…." Elizabeth said. Minato nodded, reaching out into his soul, calling the multiple facets of his soul to help him.

"Jack Frost….." Minato whispered as he opened his eyes, seeing a familiar blue card floating in his hand, "Heh, this isn't that hard." He said with a smile. Elizabeth smiled herself as Theo looked a bit perplexed.

"Bullshit, I love cards! I wanna summon cards out of thin air too!" Terry demanded, "Yo, teach me too." Minato ignored him and turned to Theo, threatening to crush the card and freeze him.

But, none of them even moved. Minato didn't want to summon and expose the demons he harbored to Ruby and Terry, while Theo was afraid, Minato could summon his persona and tear him apart. The two kept staring each other, Minato hoped to God that someone could divert his attention.

"If he summons once, the whole place will blow up." Fuuka said shakily, "Minato might be stronger, but the shadow will take us with him."

"What will we do?" Yukari said.

"Junpei, Terry, don't move." Minato commanded, nearly crushing the card because of how tightly he was gripping it.

But, just then, The Savior saved them all. Ryder was seeing the whole event play out from the window. They trolled him into thinking a kid needed his help, he was pissed and planned to make them bunk school and teach them about respect. But, the whole event made him eager to save his followers…. More importantly his friends.

"Come on Ryder, you're the guy!" Ryder said, gripping a baseball tightly, he just found it lying on the ground so he took it.

Making up his mind, Ryder ran into the house, breaking the door. He set his sights on Theo who was barely able to look back. Ryder ran ahead and smashed the bat right on Theo's skull, making him lose his concentration and collapse to the ground.

"Wow." Minato said with awe, "He saved us."

"That's right!" Ryder announced, glaring at Theo with the baseball still in hand, "Come on, ya good for nothing, black eyed, card summoning sumbitch!" He yelled, continually smashing the bat right onto Theo's face, making blood splatter all over the place. But strangely, the blood was black in color.

"Aww come on, this is just disrespectful to the awesomeness of gore. Who the heck has black blood?" Ruby sulked, "Oh yeah." She cheered, "Bash him in the eyes too, on the throat, turn this into the Wrong Turn 3." Ruby kept yelling advices making the rest sweatdrop.

"That's it, Ryder, you're really the savior." Minato smiled as Theo began evaporating, his body disappearing into black mist that Minato knew all too well.

"That will teach to you mess with my friends." Ryder towered over Theo who was nearly dead. With a final kick, Ryder vanquished Theo, grinning like a devil the whole while.

"Phew." Junpei breath a sigh of relief, "Ryder, dude, that was awesome!"

"I know." He said, "The savior does his job."

"That was an awesome show. Whoever the heck that thing was, the beating and blood made up for it. Keep it up!" She clapped.

"Seems like we have a new problem." Minato mused, looking at the Ichor, "Shadows, are coming back."

"Dude, shadows are everywhere." Terry laughed. But it made the former members of S.E.E.S really tense.

"WHERE?" Junpei said, grabbing a frying pan.

"I'll get my bow!" Yukari cried.

"I can't sense them!" Fuuka said with panic.

"He's just trolling ya guys, he means shadows of our own!" Minato sighed.

"What!? Ya mean we have shadows with bright golden eyes that basically torture us using words and unravel our darkest secrets." Junpei cried, "Let me at em, Let me at em."

"You dumbass." Minato said, pointing to Junpei's shadow on the wall, "That shadow."

"He's my shadow?" Junpei said, tightly gripping his weapon, "I'll beat the stuffing out of him."

"Why do I even bother?" Minato said with a sigh. He turned to Elizabeth, "You okay?"

"I'm alright….." Elizabeth said, before collapsing. Minato caught her before she could fall, "DAMMIT!" He said, picking her up and resting her on the couch. Minato check her breathing and pulse. She probably passed out from all that happened.

"It probably wasn't easy for her to see a look alike of her brother getting slaughtered." Minato mused.

"Look alike of her brother?" Terry repeated, "Yo, Minato, you've got a lot of explaining to do. Who was that thing? What was the awesome card that you created and how did that guy disappear like that?"

Minato sighed, "You see…" He stopped as he heard Elizabeth mutter something.

"The seal…" She mumbled with a sob.

"The seal?" Minato repeated, "What is she talking about?" A horrible thought hit him.

"Is Nyx coming back?" Minato said aloud as the members of S.E.E.S paled.

* * *

**There we have it. Probably the first battle in the fic. Anyway, yes, that was a shadow sent by ? to accomplish mission ?. Read more to find out. And what exactly was Elizabeth talking about?**

**Yes, Ryder and Terry are quite capable of defending themselves. Ryder is probably the quickest guy on the team while Terry is good at hand to hand and close combat. HAHAHAH, Minato should thank himself for throwing the bat out of the window. :D**

**Review was always. I'll see you guys later.**


	14. Worry or Not?

"Elizabeth." Minato gently shook Elizabeth, "Wake up." Elizabeth groaned and slowly opened her eyes, closing them instantly because of the harsh light.

"God damn, I told you that there was no need to bring that thing!" Minato snapped, grabbing the flashlight from Junpei's hand and smashing it against the wall.

"HEY! I was just using precautionary width." Junpei defended himself.

"It's precautionary measures, Stupei." Yukari sighed.

"Bad light is gone now, wake up already now." Minato sighed. Elizabeth opened her eyes, feeling no bad light; she opened them completely, to be greeted by Minato's face which had a mix of happiness and relief.

"You made me worried." Minato sighed, hugging her out of relief, "You idiot."

"Apologies…." Elizabeth said, returning the hug. She lifted Minato's face up and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for defending me." She smiled.

"YeahCool." Minato stuttered as he shivered at the contact of her lips on his cheek.

Junpei, Yukari and to some extent, Fuuka were all jealous.

"Alright, y'all have some explaining to do!" Ruby cried, "What in Wrong Turn's 3 name was that… Thing?" She asked.

Minato broke the hug, trying to cover up his blush, "That, ladies and gentlemen, was a shadow. The most barbaric and ruthless creatures ever to step foot from Tartarus."

"Wait, what else stepped out of Tartarus?" Yukari asked.

"Uh, the Reaper?" Minato replied.

"Dude, that thing was scary. We had to grind on the red shadows for months before we could challenge him."

"Don't you remember? That dumbass used to run into walls." Minato replied, "Plus, his shots had the most horrible aim ever." He turned to Junpei with a glare, "Don't tell me what's dangerous. You're the guy who hugged the Magus thinking that it was asking for a hug only to get blasted by a fireball."

"HEY! Her arms were wide open and I thought she was crying!" Junpei cried.

"Tartarus? Magus? Hug? Repear?" Terry repeated, "You guys went into hell itself?"

"How do you know?" Junpei cried, pointing his finger at Terry, "That stuff was condifential."

"It's confidential, Stupei." Yukari shook her head.

"Junpei, Terry isn't a dumbass like you. He knows that Tartarus mean't hell in Greek mythology."

"Oh, yeah!" Ruby cheered, "I know that too. Zeus banished all the titans to Tartarus when he won the Great War." She stated proudly.

"Anyway, what the hell are you guys onto?" Terry said seriously, "I wanna know the whole fudging thing!" He demanded.

Silence prevailed…..

"Fudging?" Minato shook his head, "You seriously said that?" Minato face palmed, "God, I should kick your ass just for saying that."

"I tried to be funny, and I failed…." Terry sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway." Minato continued, "That thing was a shadow." He turned to Elizabeth, "Don't worry. He was not Theodore."

"I realize it." Elizabeth sighed, "I must have been pretty stupid to think that he just teleported into the district and was my brother."

"It's alright…" Minato patted her on the head and this time, Elizabeth didn't mind it, "Biggest problem…." He took a deep breath, "I fear that Nyx could be back."

"NYX? Oh, that badass goddess that made Zeus himself piss his pants? God she's the mother of freaking Thanatos himself. How epic is that?"

"A lot, but if she comes here, I assure you, it will be everything except epic." Minato pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What if she does come?" Yukari shivered, holding Minato's hand.

"Well, no choice but to seal her up again….. I guess." Minato chuckled.

"You can't do that. We'll fight and kick her ass all over the world." Junpei said.

"Did you forget? She's mother freaking Nyx. We can't touch her, let alone fight her." Minato reminded them, "Last time, I died, and you all remember that."

Fuuka, Yukari, Junpei and even Elizabeth paled.

"Died?" Ruby repeated, "You….. Died?"

"I'll explain that later." Minato said.

"I don't think that the goddess of the night will be invading once again." Elizabeth finally spoke up, "If the seal was broken…. The Dark Hour would have returned, along with my master's harsh scolding." She cringed.

"Point…." Minato replied.

"Then how did that shadow…" Fuuka trailed off.

"Screw that. We have other stuff to worry about." Minato asked, "Where's Ryder?" Minato had to thank him, he did save all of them.

"I don't know." Terry shrugged, "He was yelling something about wanting to Film : Ryder, The Savior or something like that."

"And Kenji?" Minato asked.

Ruby pointed a familiar brunette lying on the ground, "Oh. Kenji Prime One Million, eh?" Minato snickered and everyone laughed.

Minato went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vinegar, he threw the cap off and shoved the entire thing down Kenji's mouth.

The poor brunette gagged as he stood up, trying to throw a punch that Minato to no effect. Feeling remorseful, Minato actually let out a slight 'ouch' so that Kenji wouldn't get depressed.

"You asshole." Kenji yelled at Minato, rubbing his tongue on the carpet.

Minato bowed, "At your service. Oh yeah, Koromaru once wet himself on the exact same place."

Kenji ran upstairs, "I gotta brush until my gums bleed."

"The toothpaste is finished." Minato yelled back, "Better used the soap."

"I'll do that." Kenji replied from upstairs.

"Oh wait, I think cleaned Koro up with that soap." Junpei remembered.

"God dammit!" Kenji's sob came from upstairs.

After a good laugh, Minato faced Terry and Ruby, "You guys will know what we went through." He said slowly, "It's not going to be pretty. And I have to consult Mitsuru first, so don't mind, okay?"

"Don't worry, Minato-kun. I'll happily wait." Ruby replied.

"Yeah me too, I live here after all." Terry stated proudly.

"Thanks for reminding me." Minato sighed, "No racket, tonight." He grabbed Elizabeth by her wrist, "Come on." Minato dragged her upstairs, into his room. He intended for a simple chat. But, he was surprised to see Elizabeth shaking violently, her tears flowing down her pretty face.

"Elizabeth?" What's wrong?" Minato asked softly.

"I'm scared, Minato-kun." Elizabeth sobbed; she buried her face into his chest out of fear. Minato would have blushed but this time, she was genuinely scared. He didn't push her off, instead he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ssssh. Why are you scared? I promise you nothing bad will happen to you." Minato whispered.

Elizabeth pursed her lips. While keeping it inside was agonizing. She really didn't want to spill the big secret to Minato who was just resurrected.

"I'm scared that what if you get hurt by the shadows again…" Elizabeth told a white lie.

"Don't worry. I won't." Minato smiled, "I'm Minato Death Blocking Arisato after all."

"Mmm. I suppose so." Elizabeth finally smiled.

"Yeah, don't worry. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise. You saved me after all." Minato grinned.

"Uhhh, yes." Elizabeth blushed.

"I wonder is she's hiding something…." Minato thought to himself, "I'll find it out."

"Umm… Excuse me; do you know where I can find Minato Arisato?" A certain male asked.

"Who the fuck?" The guy whom he asked replied.

"No, no. His name isn't fuck. It's Minato Arisato." The male repeated.

"God, you're dumb." The guy sighed and walked away.

"How did it come to this?" The male sighed to himself.

"I have to locate him. Otherwise, we're doomed." Just as the male walked into an alley, something happened. There was a shadowy figure bolting towards him, a scream later, the male's vision blackened.

Elizabeth sobbed in her sleep while Minato rubbed his temples, "Something is wrong." He wiped the tears from her face again.

* * *

**Oh crap, something is happening now. What is Elizabeth hiding. And to those of you who do know what I'm talking about, please don't spoil it. Anyway, review as always please. **

**Mostly a build up chapter tho. See you guys later.**


	15. Like a Boss

Ryder was strolling around the mall, just chilling and window shopping, maybe teach someone how to live their life with purity.

"Tsk." Ryder lamented, picking up a newspaper that was on the ground, he folded it up and dropped it inside his backpack, "They should at least have respect for knowledge."

"Hey, come on, drink with me." A guy, obviously drunk was pushing his rather nerdy friend to have a go.

"I'm not allowed to drink." The nerd said slowly.

"Come on, drink with me or else I'll knock ya out." Ryder's blood boiled at his words. Who was he to push someone else? Especially push someone to drink?

Stomping over to him, Ryder swiftly landed a roundhouse kick on the brute, instantly knocking him. Grabbing the box of cigarettes, Ryder stomped on it.

"Are you okay?" He asked the nerd who nodded, "No need to thank me. I know what drinking and smoking can do to you." Ryder said, his voice oozing sorrow and pain.

….

"Huh? Ryder?" Said person turned around to face the one who called him.

"Oh, Minato, what brings you here?" Ryder asked.

"I was just wandering around when I heard a harsh yell of pain." Minato replied, "What's up."

"I was just trying to help him…" Said nerd ran away from the scene. Ryder probably gave million of advices to him just in a couple of minutes.

"Anyway…" Ryder spoke after a long silence, "I was just helping him to escape the clutches of a vile drinker." His expression turned sour, "Oh I realize that you drink yourself. Tch."

"Dude, ain't my fault. Elizabeth pushed me into that." Minato sighed, "I won't ever get drunk again."

"And, what the hell was that thing that invaded your house?" Ryder asked, "I seriously came to help you out or otherwise, it would have been curtains for you."

"Yeah, yeah…" Minato sighed, "But, that thing was a shadow. I can't hide it from you, since you saw basically everything."

"A shadow….? Pffft, like him?" He pointed at his own shadow.

"No, something completely else." Minato sighed, "They are monsters, plain and simple."

"Ryder will always be willing to help a damsel in distress." He announced.

"Are you referring to me?" Minato cringed.

Ryder cringed as well, "NO! I'm straight dammit, both ways. I was talking about Elizabeth."

"Good…" Minato sighed, "Let's walk out of here, shall we?"

"Terry told me that you…. Died once." Ryder spoke up, "I ain't pressuring you or anything but, what's up with that?"

Minato rubbed the back of his head, "Look man, stuff's happening, since you're my friend. THEY might target you as well." He lamented.

"Who are THEY?" Ryder asked.

"That I don't know. But he did send a shadow over to kill me and Elizabeth." Minato replied, "So I guess this guy will use you guys to get to me." Minato looked at him worriedly, "Be careful, alright?"

"Don't worry buddy." Ryder smiled for perhaps the first time, "I'll be alright…"

"I'll see you later." Minato waved, "Keep your guard up at all times." With that, Minato walked towards his home.

Hearing the door open, Elizabeth bolted downstairs, "MINATO-KUN!" She cheered, nearly crashing into him.

"Yeah? What's up?" Minato asked, glad that she was over the depression.

"I want you to…." Elizabeth giggled and bounced from the sheer excitement, "Teach me how to use the Personal Computer as you put it."

"Whhha?" Minato opened his mouth, "No, you might become the most polarizing figure on the internet, and not in a good way."

"Come on, I beg of you. The world of internet is board. I wish to indulge myself in what Junpei-kun calls heaven." Elizabeth pouted, tugging on Minato's sleeve.

Sighing, Minato nodded and took her to his room, he opened his VAIO laptop and began to instruct.

"Alright, internet means mass communication." Minato started explaining. Just then, a window popped up on Minato's desktop.

"Yo, what's up?" The message came from Ruby on Yahoo messenger.

"The ceiling…" Elizabeth wrote rather quickly.

…

"Dude, that's the oldest joke ever -_- " Ruby wrote within a second. Minato didn't notice since he was leaning against the desk.

"This is not a joke. This is da truth." Elizabeth replied, taking on the writing habits of Junpei.

"DA?" Ruby replied, "What are you? 9?"

"Browser is the most important bit." Minato received a nod from Elizabeth.

"Nopz, am 3." Elizabeth replied, giggling, "How thrillingly direct and swift. Ah, the wonders of communication."

"Will you at least use correct grammar? It hurts my soul *rages*" Ruby replied.

"Soul? I wud have handed u a chewing soul free ov charge." Elizabeth sighed, sad on not being able to help Ruby's soul.

"*Eyes twitches* Alright Minato, I'm close to coming into your house and beating you senseless." Ruby's reply came after a while.

"But I cannot see your eye twitch? Is this some kind of magical phenomena? Am I going blind?" Elizabeth replied.

"-_-" Was Ruby's only reply.

Elizabeth couldn't understand what on earth she was writing, "Excuse me, but that 'word' doesn't exist in my dictionary."

"DUDE! It's a fucking emoticon *snarls*" Ruby was clearly pissed off.

"How does one show emotion over the world of internet? I'm curious." Elizabeth typed.

"What are you doing?" Minato asked.

"Oh nothing major." Elizabeth replied with a wave of her hand.

Minato shrugged and went on explaining about how she should stay away from scams and other harmful material on the internet.

"What's this little thing here?" Elizabeth pondered, moving the mouse over to a 'yellow little human' icon, she clicked on it, and cooed over the cute faces that presented themselves.

"=) =( =D ='(." Elizabeth clicked furiously, selecting as many as possible.

"Stop it!" Ruby almost cried on the other side.

Another round full of smileys later, Ruby finally wrote something, "You know what? The internet is evil, go smash your laptop on the ground."

"Evil? I would have never expected." Elizabeth nodded to herself, she grabbed the laptop and smashed it on to the ground, breaking it into bits.

"Porn sites should always be avoi- WHAT THE FUCK!?" Minato cried, looking at his beloved laptop which was in a million pieces.

"I've taken the first step to make this world a better place." Elizabeth stated proudly, "I will continue to lay waste to these accursed electronics."

"Who the hell told you that?" Minato thundered, " That was a fucking i7!"

"But, it had no eye." Elizabeth replied.

"I'm talking about the cores!" Minato scowled.

"Core? Like the core of an individual?" Elizabeth asked, full of curiosity.

"Just drop it." Minato spat, looking at his broken laptop, his eyes threatening to overflow with tears. Elizabeth did notice this. And realized, she had done something bad.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked slowly.

"Of course you did, that was a gift!" Minato cried, "Dammit, now I have to take Mitsuru out on a date then she'll give me a laptop."

"Awww…." Elizabeth said sadly, enveloping Minato in a hug, "There there, Minato-kun. I'm sure you'll be blessed by a less evil laptop." She smooched him on the cheek.

Minato once again, shivered. Elizabeth began to rock him back and forth, almost like she was consoling a little brother, "Yo, do you always hug and kiss when someone is sad?"

"Yes, Theodore would cry whenever Nee-san and I use to tease him." Elizabeth remembered fondly, "And then, I used to rock him back and forth, that seemed to calm him down."

Suddenly, Elizabeth's smile twisted into anguish. She kept rocking Minato but her mind was elsewhere, and this worried Minato, greatly. Breaking away from the hug, Minato looked at her seriously, "Tell me, what you are hiding from me?"

"I….." Elizabeth trailed off.

"Look, you'll feel better once you tell me, alright? So just spill." Elizabeth nodded, throwing the cup of Pepsi on the ground.

Minato face palmed, "Not spill the drink, spill the secret out, okay?"

Elizabeth fidgeted, clutching her skirt, "Minato… I have a feeling that my brother is not in safe hands." She muttered, "I had this vision while I was sleep. Total darkness consumed him as he cried out my name to help him."

"But, what about the shadow? And why would he come after you?"

"I don't know about the shadow…." Elizabeth smiled faintly, "But he was rather attached to me more Nee-san, so I can assume that he misses me."

Minato smiled himself, he didn't even remember that he had a sibling, "I see…. Don't worry, I'll look for him, are you positive that he's around here?"

"Yes, from the vision I saw, he was in some sort of back alley." Elizabeth replied.

"Let's go then." Minato said, dishing his phone out, "Ryder, I need you near my house, now." Minato grabbed Elizabeth's wrist and dragged her downstairs, "TERRY! AKIHIKO!" The two boxers listened to his call.

"What's up?" Terry asked.

"We have to find something…. Or someone." Minato told them, opening the door for Ryder.

"I'm ready for some ass kicking!" Ryder announced, "Tell me bro, who the hell wants a beating?"

"We'll see about that. We've got the man power to do it, so, let's search. The guy is probably in a blue shit, golden eyes, silver hair and pale skin. He's….." Minato took a deep breath, "Elizabeth's brother. He has really odd facial features so he should really stand out."

The guys didn't get it. Minato sighed, "You know what? Remember the shadow we fought? Looks like him, just add the golden eyes."

"ONWARDS MY AMIGOS!" Ryder shouted, running out of the house.

"Come on Elizabeth, we'll find him." Minato grabbed her wrist and went out. The group searched high and low, from every corner in the whole island, yet, they found nothing… until.

Elizabeth shivered, feeling unimaginable dread emitting from a dark alley that was deserted. She weakly called out, "Minato-kun…" Hearing that, Minato darted towards her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"T-There's something there." She pointed to the narrow alley. Minato nodded, calling his friends to investigate.

"Damn, this place stinks." Terry pinched his nose.

"This feeling….." Ryder said, feeling every hair on his neck stand up.

"Stay on your guard!" Akihiko said, the darkness was so dense that they could barely see anything, the sun had settled, so that didn't help either.

Minato muttered something, summoning a bright flame into his hand due to his element manipulation, and just then, Elizabeth let out a cry of disbelief, "THEODORE!" They were right; Theodore was indeed in an alley, his blue uniform torn in various places, blood leaking out from his many wounds, yet he smiled, his eyes finally seeing his sister again.

"Nee-san…." Theodore whispered, trying to power his way out of the darkness that held him, it was almost like a vice.

Minato looked on shock and the darkness dropped Theo onto the ground and morphed into shadows, a Gigas, along with a couple of Mayas.

"Shit!" Minato cursed, "I knew she was right. Terry, Ryder, senpai, stay sharp!" Minato commanded.

"Hah, bitches!" Ryder snorted, charging ahead to deliver a vicious knee right in the gigas's gut. The shadow tried to grab a hold of him but Ryder was fast. He dodged the hands of the shadow, doing a low swipe, knocking him onto the ground.

"ME NEXT!" Terry shouted, jumping right onto the downed shadows ribs, repeatedly punching him on the face, "You fucking Hogan rip off!" Ichor splattered onto his body, but Terry didn't care, he continued pounding the face until the shadow disappeared.

Minato sidestepped a claw attack from a single Maya, he cracked its mask in half with a single boot.

Akihiko did pretty much the same; instead, he punched instead of kicking, "Pathetic as always…"

"Theodore…." Elizabeth sobbed, looking at her battered brother who was trying to get up. Elizabeth ran over to him and hugged him. Minato noticed this as he finished off the last Maya; a wide smile came to his face.

"My dear brother, what have they done to you?" She rocked him back and forth. Theodore wasn't embarrassed, he enjoyed it, finally feeling the warmth of her hug.

"Siblings….." Ryder bit back a sob.

Standing up, Theodore walked over to Minato, "Master Minato…." He bowed.

"I told you, cut it out with the master stuff." Minato laughed, fist bumping him. He had taught that to Theo, since he was a guy, Minato was a little bit closer to him than Elizabeth.

"Thank you for saving me. I couldn't have hold out much longer…." Realizing that there were other people present, he coughed into his fist, "Since I wasn't fully prepared. I haven't eaten in 7 days. Otherwise, these lowly creatures were no problem for me."

"7 days….?" Terry repeated with disbelief.

"Why yes, capped one." Theo replied respectfully.

"I saved ya!" Ryder held up his hands, "ME!"

"I repeat. I would have absolutely driven them to dust if my condition wasn't so fatigued." Theo stated, "It's nice to meet you, friends of Minato-san. Let us go to my place." Everyone watched as Theo tried his best to shrug the bruises away.

After taking a few steps, Theo stopped, he scratched the back of his head and turned to face them, "Pardon me but do you happen to know of a place to live? I gave the billion yens that I had to some homeless children. May the lord have mercy on their souls."

Everyone sweat dropped, "Uh, yeah, you can live with us, in the same room as Elizabeth." Upon hearing that, Theo actually shivered. Minato raised a brow but ignored it.

Akihiko and Terry helped Theo to walk, even though Theo was adamant on walking without support. Elizabeth's glare instantly stopped him from arguing.

"Minato! Who's he?" Junpei asked.

"He's." Minato pointed at Theo, "My friend. We were looking for him and as of now, he'll be staying with Elizabeth."

"Lucky bastard…" Kenji scowled. Minato turned towards him with brow twitching.

"She's his elder sister, ya god damn creep." Minato snapped causing Kenji to hang his head in shame.

"Theodore." Theo bowed, "Pleasure to meet you." He bowed to Junpei, "And you too, god damn creep." Theo bowed at Kenji.

"That's not my name!" Kenji cried.

"Yeah, call him a bastard. It's pretty nifty." Junpei added.

"Exactly!" Kenji nodded his head but soon as the words realized him, he cried out, "YOU GUYS ARE JERKS!" With that, he ran away crying.

"I'm terribly sorry, bastard-san." Theo apologized, causing everyone to laugh.

"Terry, show Theodore his room." The big fella nodded and led him upstairs. Minato turned to Ryder, holding out his fist, "Thanks for the help."

Ryder fist bumped, "No problem, anything for my follo-" He stopped, thinking over his words, "…. My friend." Ryder gave a smile and walked out.

Minato said goodbye to Junpei and Akihiko before going up. He spotted Elizabeth, leaning against his door, apparently waiting for him.

"Hey!" Minato smiled, "What's up?"

"You saved my brother. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Elizabeth bowed but Minato stopped him.

"Cut it, the least I could do. It's good seeing his proud ass again." Minato laughed.

"Ummmm…" Elizabeth blushed, "Is a kiss on the lips appropriate for an occasion like this?"

Minato's face went red; he blinked once, staring at Elizabeth's lips. While he wouldn't mind them on his own…. Actually, he would like it but he couldn't. He wasn't Junpei…. Heck even Junpei wasn't that bad.

"No…" Minato finally replied, "You don't have to do it. Only, do that to the person you love."

"Person that I love?" Minato nodded at her words.

"Yup, you'll find one." Minato patted her on the head, "Real soon….." He felt a spike up his own heart by saying that, "But, you can always give a hug to a friend like me."

"Okaaay~" Elizabeth sang and gave him a warm hug.

Just then, Minato felt the world around his freeze. Minato gasped as a familiar tarot card materialized in front of him, hovering over Elizabeth.

"Thou shall be blessed with the Universe Arcana." Minato's eyes widened at the voice. The Universe Arcana?

"Rank 1…."

Just as the flow of time resumed, Minato was awestruck. Elizabeth sang 'goodnight' to him and skipped off to her room.

Minato tired, went to his own room, he instantly slept the minute his head hit the pillow, "What was that Universe Arcana bit?" Minato pondered to himself as he drifted off.

Elizabeth spent a whole hour in the restroom, brushing her teeth, washing her face, changing into her sleepwear, by the time she was done, Theodore was already on her bed, snoring. Elizabeth wanted to smack him on the head for sleeping on her spot but he was injured.

"I'll let you go for now, Theo." Elizabeth grabbed her pillow and went out of her room. She opened the door to Minato's room, finding him asleep on bed.

Elizabeth sighed and dropped her pillow beside him, before lying down. She drifted off to sleep moments later.

The norm happened; Elizabeth snuggled close to Minato, wrapping her arms around her teddy bear for warmth. Minato had a long day, and it didn't hurt to sleep in the arms of a beautiful woman, except he didn't know that.

* * *

**Theo is in the house, his personality is so fun to write, since he's basically the proudest guy ever but is scared of Elizabeth. Anyway, what was the Universe Slink? Why is Ryder like the way he is? Who ordered darkness to attack Theo? So many question, all will be answered in due time. please review, tell me what you think. And yes, Elizabeth likes sleeping on Minato's bed than than her own.  
**

**I'll see you later.**


	16. Theo is Pimp

Minato woke up, rubbing his eyes and ruffling his azure hair. He looked at his side to see Elizabeth sleeping. Minato sighed; it was a norm now, since it was clear that Elizabeth liked his bed more than her own.

"Elizabeth…" Minato gently shook her awake, "Listen, we've got school today." The former attendant jolted up on the mention of school.

"Greetings, Minato-kun." Elizabeth grinned at him as she sat up.

"Morning, you better get ready. We have to eat breakfast as well." Elizabeth nodded and stood up, unbuttoning her skirt.

"WAOH!" Minato cried, "This isn't your, its mine."

Elizabeth frowned but the fact hit her, "Ah yes, Theo slept on my bed so I came here. I apologize for whatever disturbance I may how caused you in your slumber." She bowed.

"A hug, I really didn't mind." Minato muttered to himself.

"See you at ground floor. Velvet out!" Elizabeth walked out of his room. Minato stood up and went for a bath. Changing into his clothes, he walked down the stairs.

"Morning, Minato-san!" Theo, the freshly rescued Avatar of Power greeted Minato.

"YO!" Minato gave a two finger salute and sat next to him, "Damn, we've got an Avatar of Power along with an ex Avatar of Power." He chuckled, "But if memory serves correct, you're not nearly as strong as Elizabeth or Margaret, right?"

A vein propped up on Theo's forehead, "That's ridiculous. I can easily take the two of them on with absolutely no t- OH, greetings sister." Theo stopped mid sentence and paled.

"Were you saying something, dear brother?" Elizabeth asked sweetly but this further aggravated Theo's condition. The male started sweating.

"No, nothing at all, I was just telling Minato-san that how you can easily move mountains with your hands." Theo laughed, "Sadly, I can't do that."

"Yeah, that's what I was talking about. Elizabeth had superhuman strength like Marge, but you didn't have that. Plus, your personae were a tad bit weaker than both of them."

"I am the youngest!" Theo cried, "I will soon outshine them." He immediately stopped as Elizabeth gave out a giggle, tracing her finger on a kitchen knife.

"I mean, no one can outshine my beautiful sisters…" Theo coughed. Minato had to laugh, this was such a treat.

Kenji came down the stairs, with one eye closed and a toothbrush in his mouth, "Sup dudes!" He waved.

"Kenji, go back, your spitting paste all over the floor!" Minato hissed.

"Ewww…" Elizabeth said.

"Ah, good morning Bastard-san." Theo bowed.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" Kenji cried, "Its Kenji!"

"Ah, so your last name must be bastard, am I correct? I find no reason for the capped one to lie to me." Theo mused.

"He's a dick. He'll lie to everyone because he's secretly jealous of my killer looks and skill with women." Kenji grinned, winking at Elizabeth who cooed over a passing butterfly.

"Pffft, observe." Minato chuckled, "Elizabeth. You're the most beautiful girl in the whole world." Minato said with a charming smile, causing the girl to blush.

"O-Oh, uh, I too find you exceedingly attractive." Minato blushed in return. He wasn't expecting that.

"Why do girls fawn over you!?" Kenji cried, taking a seat and grabbing some bacon and egg.

"Because he's good looking…. Like me, of course." Terry waved and jogged towards the table, "Sup new guy, name's Terry if ya forget."

"I see, my name is Theodore." Theo introduced himself.

"My name is Junpei Iori." The capped teen walked over to the teens and sat next to Minato.

Soon, Akihiko came and jointed them. They all chatted over bacon and eggs. Mostly, they were discussing about the new resident of the house.

"So Theo, your pretty much a handsome guy." Junpei winked, nearly making everyone of them puke on the table, "If you stick with me, I'll make you into a bond a fire chick magnet."

"Magnet? I see, so we must start this quest of by purchasing a strong magnet. I apologize that you will have to pay the expense, since I gave the trillion yen that I had to homeless children."

"Wasn't it a billion yen last time?" Akihiko asked.

Panic struck on Theo's face, "Oh, I must have miscounted."

"You made a simple mistake such as that?" Terry smirked.

"No, no, I remembered that I dropped some of them."

"Are you that careless?" Akihiko smirked.

"No the memory hit me; I gave them to a fine gentleman who promised me that he'll make me a model."

"Are you that dumb to fall for such a scam?" Junpei smirked.

Theo sighed, "Alright, you want me to admit it? Then fine, I donated all of them!"

Minato ended up laughing, along with the rest of them at the expense of a red Theodore.

"Monsters!" Theo cried, nearly sobbing. Elizabeth sighed and patted him on the head, before hugging him. That sight made everyone stop laughing and send jealous glares towards Theo.

"Lucky son of a….." Junpei muttered.

The door slammed open to reveal a certain violence loving girl, clad in the Gekkoukan Highschool uniform, "HEYO!"

Ruby walked over to the table, her brownish eyes studying Theo carefully.

"Hey there!" Ruby said with a cheerful smile, "What's your name?" Theo cowered in fear as far as he was concerned, girls were bullies that forcefully made him eat dog food.

"His name is Th-" Kenji being as modest as ever tried to tell her but he was cut off in his tracks.

"Don't anyone who talks get a knife in his gut!" Ruby warned, Theo was the only one who actually took it to heart and decided to keep quiet.

"…" Theo kept his mouth shut.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Ruby pouted.

"My manliness!" Terry clutched his heart in pain, but he kept that to himself.

Theo didn't budge and Minato finally noticed the problem, "Theo, you can talk now."

"I can? Thank goodness." Theo sighed.

"Why weren't you answering before?" Ruby gave the puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, shit." Terry said, tripping backwards from his seat. Everyone looked at him like he was a nut.

"I apologize, but you just said that nobody should talk." Theo stated, "However, my name is Theodore, pleasure to meet you."

"See? Y'all need a lesson of respect from his gentleman here." Ruby cried.

"Can I get more girls if I become a gentleman like him?" Junpei asked with excitement.

Ruby coughed, "Sorry no, you need to rip his face out and attach it on your own… That would be pretty awesome to watch, actually."

Suddenly, her eyes widened as she spotted a familiar blue head, "OH YEAH! What the fuck were you doing on the internet!?" Ruby thundered with rage. Theo gasped and tripped this time, everyone looked at him like he was a nut.

"Chill ya walking violence machine." Minato sighed, pointing at Elizabeth, "It was her!"

"Oh, I see…." Ruby smiled, "Wittle Elizabeth learning the internet, eh?"

"Yes, I thank you for telling me how that machinery was vile. I took the measures of utterly decimating it so that nobody can get affected by its demonic tendencies."

Minato face palmed, "You actually smashed that?" Ruby rolled her eyes at Elizabeth.

"Anyway, yeah, this is Theodore, brother of Elizabeth." Minato introduced, "He'll be living with us for a while…."

"BLLLLARRRGGG!" The hell was that!?

Minato cringed at looked towards Kenji and Junpei.

"Was that you?" He glared.

"We swear we weren't." Kenji and Junpei said in unison.

Theo stood up straight, his facial features hardening. Everyone gasped as he summoned a fireball and threw it towards an oncoming attacker who was charging towards them from the door, since Ruby forgot to close it.

The fire that erupted from his palm was thrown towards the Gigas, instantly reducing him to dust. Theo blew over his hands, like a boss, "How's that bitch?" He taunted before bonking himself on the head, "I really do hope my imitation of Clint Westmetal was spot on."

"It's Clint Eastwood ya good for nothing, fire spamming jerk face!" Kenji growled, "Sorry, I get heated whenever someone insults him, he's badass, I wanna be like him when I grow up!" Everyone totally ignored the burned shadow and laughed for two minutes straight.

"Anyway…. Pffftt." Minato giggled, "Moving on, that was one sweet attack!" Minato patted Theo.

"But that was a fireball, not a sugar attack." Theo replied. Minato had to choice but to smack his forehead.

"HIYAAAAA!" Another yell welcomed them. Theo launched another fireball at the oncoming Ryder….

Wait….

Ryder yelled out in pain as he was thrown onto the ground, continually rolling to extinguish the fire on his back, "FUCK! MOTHE-"

Elizabeth clasped Theo's hear, fearing that her little brother would get corrupted. After Minato dispelled the flames and healed Ryder with a salvation. He said something before going to school.

"Pick up your weapons, get fighting classes. We've got enemies to deal with." Minato explained, before anyone could ask further, he walked away with Elizabeth and Theo.

"Alright, what's up, what's going on in the Velvet Room?" Minato asked.

"Not very pleasant, Margaret-nee could pretty much spill blood if she sees Elizabeth-nee again." Theo gulped.

"Why?" Minato asked, giving a squeeze to Elizabeth's hand for reassurance.

"She doesn't like how she's been….." Theo trailed off, "Ignoring her duties like a 'love struck fool with no wits' and using Master Igor as the seal."

Elizabeth's blood boiled at his words, "IGNORE!? I fulfilled my duty by helping my dear guest from eternal servitude. I do not regret a thing!" Elizabeth hissed. Minato was surprised, she never really got angry.

"But Margaret-nee is a real angry…" Theo said.

"She can get stuffed!" Elizabeth spat, "If she thinks that I committed a sin, she can come over here and reprimand me."

"I support Elizabeth here, I owe her my life. If Margaret is pissed, she can come over and walk over my dead body if she wants to hurt her…" Minato said with determination.

"Minato…" Elizabeth trailed off, feeling her heartbeat double.

"No questions, I am not letting you get hurt since you basically sacrificed your immortality for me. Thank you." Minato smiled, "If there is a problem, I'll deal with it."

"Thank you…." Elizabeth smiled, hugging Minato out of happiness.

"No problem." Minato walked faster, along with Elizabeth, "Oooops, we're late for school. See ya Theo!" Minato and Elizabeth took off in a run, leaving poor Theodore behind.

"WAIT! I don't know where the house is!" Theo cried but no response.

"Excuse me, do you know of Arisato's home?" Theo asked a passing male.

"Screw off; you're the same guy who asked me that earlier. I don't know your gay pal!" With that, he stomped off.

"GAY?" Theodore pondered, "I might have to ask someone about this word."

Theo spotted a couple of pretty girls walking. Everyone of them cooed over the handsome persona user as he walked towards them, "Excuse me, do you know what the word gay means? I think that I'm 'GAY'" Theo rubbed his chin, "According to that rude fellow." He thought to himself.

All of the girls instantly cried and slapped him on the face, before running away, crying their eyes out.

Theo sobbed, "SISTER!" He ran away crying, right behind Minato and Elizabeth.

* * *

**Was that funny? I hope it was, too funny for me to write. I'm on Fiyah with this fic, I even had the last battle and everything. so please guys, review, I want to be on fire during the whole time. and I'd appreciate it. **

**Anyway, yes theo is a clueless pimp. much like Minato, except the clueless bit. **

**Elizabeth and Margaret will have a rivalry here. **

**OH and if you guys have questions for the OCS, ask away, they will answer them personally.**

**Something like. Later guys!**

* * *

**Q : Ruby, why do you keep a knife in your bag? **

**Ruby : ****I also carry couple of pringles as well, so I can kill someone, enjoy the epicness that is gore while eating the freaking awesome pringles at the same time, its multitasking yo. Just kidding, for self defense.**


	17. Information

Ruby dragged herself to her home. She had a particularly boring day at school. Plus, she was again, face to face with 'shadows' as Minato liked to call them. That is, until Theodore took them out.

"Geez. That was freaking awesome when he summoned that fireball and stuff." Ruby thought as she pulled out a water bottle from her bag, not bothering to go into the kitchen for some cold one.

"MOM! I'm home…." Ruby shouted before bonking herself on the head, "Right, Ruby, this isn't Australia. I'm all alone here…."

Ruby threw her bag towards the couch, but it ended up being landed right on the dustbin, for sure giving a few bacteria a new place to live.

"Awww, I am not going over to wash that thing….maybe tomorrow…. Or the day after that." Yawning, Ruby walked upstairs, towards her room.

She lived alone in her home. She wasn't scared at all, the place was pretty crowded and at night, watch keepers patrolled the place till dawn.

Opening the door to her room, Ruby sighed in peace. Bed, Wrong Turn and Chainsaw Assassination posters, a mini fridge right next to her bed, so she wouldn't have to walk downstairs for food, and finally, a touch screen laptop and a TV remote right beside her bed.

Skipping over to her bed, Ruby dropped onto it, "I love my bed." She sat up and grabbed the remote control. Switching on the TV, she groaned.

"Ugh, Sword Arts, does it get any lamer than that?" Cursing under her breath, she switched to another channel.

"Nope, nothing interesting on…. Tch, what the hell is wrong with Japanese TV stations, I ought to pay them a visit and gave one of them a beating….."

"Nah, I'm too lazy." She tried to power the TV off, but strangely, the button wasn't working, "Tch, stupid piece of junk!" She scowled at the TV.

Ruby thought of getting up and switching it off herself, but she didn't feel like it, clutching the remote, she thought of an idea, "What's the worse that could happen?" With that, she aimed the remote right at the TV's power button, thinking the hit could switch it off, but sadly, that didn't happen.

"OH SHIT!" Ruby cringed as the TV toppled over and landed on the ground from the trolley, scattering into hundreds of pieces.

Silence prevailed in Ruby's room as she stared at the remote lying on the ground and the TV on the floor, in tiny pieces.

"…. I'll clean it up tomorrow." Ruby swore to herself as she turned over and closed her eyes shut for a nap.

Minato and Elizabeth walked towards home. Elizabeth was clinging onto Minato's arm the whole while, she still felt deeply touched by his words earlier this morning, about how he would deal with any problem that came her way.

"Minato-kun….?" Minato turned towards her, and when he did that, Elizabeth released a scream very similar to one that resembled a fangirl.

"You're terrific, just spectacular beyond words." Minato blushed at the monumental praise being thrown his way.

"Uh, thanks. But why so?"

"Don't act dumb." Elizabeth giggled, "After how you valiantly declared about how you would protect me through thick and thin. That surely makes the other happy, does it not?"

"Hahahaha, of course, I would do that for anyone that freed me from the seal." Minato smiled but unknown to him, those words struck Elizabeth hard.

"…. Anyone….?" She whispered to herself. Elizabeth felt a pang of pain hit her heart, was he only doing that because she saved her? Otherwise…. Would he have said the same thing?

Elizabeth let go of Minato's arm due to some lingering disdain that was developing insider her head. Minato didn't mind it that much, since what came into his view…. Was just that terrible.

'THEO?" Minato gaped at Theo, standing at the same spot where they left him, his cheek red from the countless slaps, his hat missing, his trouser torn from some places, along with a few scratches and finally, his out of breath face.

"My dear brother, what happened to you!?" Elizabeth cried, running over to him.

"This world is horrible, full of self centered individuals and rabid canines who relish the taste of blood." Theo choked out, "If you weren't here sister, then I wouldn't have stayed here for a second."

Elizabeth tried to comfort him but Theo backed away, releasing a cry of horror, "MONSTER! YOU FILTHY CANINE!" With that, he took off running. Minato turned back and saw a stray dog, probably just a few months old, running behind Theo who looked as if he was running for his life.

"WHAO Theo, slow down, just intimidate him and he'll run off." Minato shouted but Theo didn't listen. Groaning, Minato ran behind him, grabbing a can of Scooby Snacks from someone who protested but Minato didn't listen.

"YO! BOY, here!" Minato shouted at the stray dog who fixed his gaze on the blue haired teen. Minato dropped the snacks into dust bin and the canine darted towards it, rummaging through the trash to find it.

"Theo, what on earth happened to you?" Elizabeth asked.

"We can talk later, let's go home." Minato sighed and he helped Theo up, "I really thought you knew the directions to our house."

"I did…." Theo said after a long pause, "I was just waiting for you to arrive. It would have been pretty selfish of me to leave you two alone."

"Right…" Minato deadpanned at him, causing Elizabeth to giggle.

Minato opened the door to his house. Everyone was there, including Mitsuru and Ryder, except for Ruby, she went home early.

"Sup, peeps?" Minato waved at them, "This is Theodore." Minato pointed at Theo who moments ago were a mess. But, right now, seeing all the people, he straightened himself up and nodded at them.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Theodore." He bowed at them with a charming smile.

Fuuka, Yukari and to some extent, Mitsuru all blushed. Someone almost as handsome as Minato was standing in front of them with a charming smile.

"Oh, it's really nice to meet you." Yukari beamed at him.

"Same here." Fuuka giggled with a blush.

"Nice to meet you." Mitsuru said, managing to hide her blush.

"Oh dude, you wouldn't believe it." Junpei came down from the stairs, "Minato, something happened to me." Junpei cried.

"What happened?" Terry asked.

"Some jackass with blue hair stole my snacks!" Junpei said hotly, "They were limited edition."

"Jackass, snacks, blue hair…" Minato calculated, "Wait a minute, you were the guy who was eating Scooby Snacks!?" Minato accused.

"YES DAMMIT! I love Scooby Snacks and…" Junpei grasped his mouth as he blurted the secret out.

"Pffftttt… HAHAHAH!" Minato rolled on the ground, seeing the hilarity on Minato's face, the Velvet Siblings followed suit while everyone shared a good laugh.

"HEY! Those were limited edition!" Junpei cried, "I spent a ton of cash on them."

"Right, dog food lover!" Terry laughed.

"I RESENT THIS!" Junpei said, stomping up the stairs, but he ended up tripping before he came crashing back on ground floor.

"We all love you Junpei…." Everyone said in unison.

"R-Really?"

"NOT!" With a collective reply, everyone ended up laughing again and soon enough, Junpei laughed along with them.

"Moving on…" Mitsuru coughed, throwing her red mane of hair behind her shoulder, "We have some matters to discuss." She looked over at the two new comers, "Sheffield and Gowen, please make your way to the couch. Since you've seen everything, I'm afraid that you will have to know about the truth."

"Wait, where's Ruby?" Ryder asked.

"She went home early, I'll call her." Terry said, holding up his phone, "Yo, sensei, we have an important meeting here, so you'd better come."

"I dun wanna." Ruby said, "Put the phone on speaker." Terry did as ordered, enabling the loud speaker.

"Starling, you must come over here." Mitsuru said.

"Sorry, senpai, but I'm beat." Ruby sighed.

"No problem, I'll send a limo over for you."

"AWESOME! Thanks a lot." Ruby cheered, "Here's my address…."

Half an hour later, Ruby came skipping into the house, "YO! I'm here." Behind her, two bodyguards went over to Mitsuru, confirming her mission.

"Thanks for sending them over senpai; I even made them clean up my room." Ruby smiled.

The two body guard's sweat dropped, they gave a salute to Mitsuru and walked out.

"Wow…." Minato sighed, "Let's get on with the meeting, can we?"

"Sure, let us begin!" Mitsuru announced.

"PRINGLES! I want Pringles!" Ruby cried, taking out a container from her backpack.

"Can I have some?" Junpei asked.

"Sure….." Ruby was about to pass it over but….

"Be careful Sensei, this guy had his hands in dog food." Terry advised.

"Ewww…" Ruby pulled her container away, "Sorry Junpei."

"Like I was saying!" Mitsuru smashed her fist on the table, instantly resulting in silence, "You three weren't members of S.E.E.S but, unfortunately, due to some circumstances, you've know the existence of shadows."

"Shadows? Ha, those scums don't hold a candle to Ryder Gowen!" Ryder cried with pride, "Show them, I'll rip them to pieces."

"Calm down." Minato sighed, "And listen…"

"Shadows are the negativity of humans; they're monsters with nothing but thirst for blood and carnage. They will kill anyone." Mitsuru said, everyone listened intently, "We…" She pointed out the former members, "Were the group that fought against them."

"I should have been incharged!" Ryder broke in.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…." Mitsuru snapped, shooting a glare to Ryder who returned it, "We fought them. They appeared during the 25th hour, otherwise known as the Dark Hour."

"The phenomena that happened at midnight, did any you experience it before?" Akihiko asked.

"Oh right, the coffins and blood scenes, right? The blood was pretty awesome, thick and red, probably better than the movies." Ruby said.

Everyone sighed. Terry was next to speak, "Yup, remember that, it was basically an hour of sleep for me."

"Yeah, remember that." Ryder replied.

"Well, that was the hour when the Dark Hour hit." Mitsuru sighed, she pointed at Minato, "Minato here, was the one who ended it."

"Aww, screw you man." Ryder sighed, "You took away an extra hour of sleep."

"By giving up his life and saving the world from destruction." Junpei continued.

By then, Ryder dropped the can he was holding and hanged his head, "…. Seriously?"

"Gave up his life?" Ruby repeated.

"Destruction?" Terry asked.

"Hahaha, long story." Minato sighed, turning to Mitsuru, "Can you tell them?" Mitsuru nodded and went on, explaining about the special shadows, Ikutsuki and finally, The Fall and the miracle.

….

"Damn, this sounds incredibly far fetched but for some reason, I believe ya." Ryder saluted Minato with a conflicted look on his face, "Kudos to you."

"You're awesome! Seriously giving up your life for people who you don't even know?" Ruby bowed.

"You kinda saved my ass, so I thank you." Terry gave him a bro fist.

"So, that's the story." Yukari said, "And from what senpai gathered, you guys have the potential to summon a persona."

"Yes, I can sense it." Theo said.

"Speaking off, what the heck happened to ya?" Terry asked, pointing at his trousers and red face.

"Oh, uh, I was battling to save a noble maiden from the clutches of a wolf. He managed to scratch me on my leg since I wasn't looking ."

"Oh my God!" Yukari said dreamily.

"That's so freaking amazing!" Ruby cried.

"And what? She slapped you instead of thanking you?" Terry deadpanned.

"No, some rude fellow called me something; I think it was GAY, so I just politely asked a couple of ladies…." He trailed off, "Yet, I cannot think of any reason why they slapped me. It was just a simple question."

"PFFFTTTT! HAHAHAHA! "Ryder, Terry, Akihiko and Minato busted into laughter.

"Man, this Avatar guy is funny!" Ryder laughed. The girls however remained quiet.

"Don't' worry Theo, I'll show you what that means…" Junpei said.

"GOD! Stupei's a sicko!" Minato cried.

"NO NO NO! I meant that I'll tell you!" Junpei cried in response.

"Seriously, never knew you swung that way." Terry laughed.

"I thought you went for younger girls, Stupei." Yukari face palmed.

"HEY! Who told you that?" Junpei said hotly, looking around.

"Did I guess right?" Yukari cringed and walked over to the kitchen for something to eat.

"SILENCE!" Mitsuru's lioness like roar instantly made everyone stop.

"NOOOO!" Ryder roared back, slamming his fist onto the table.

"ENOUGH!" This time, Minato shouted, releasing some of Thanatos's killing intent. Everyone, even Ryder stopped but not before muttering a barely audible, "Shut up." at Minato.

"Moving on…." Minato forcefully grabbed the evoker from Yukari's thigh in anger. The brunette blushed and walked over to the kitchen again to wash her face.

"What the hell is that? A gun?" Terry asked with wide eyes.

"It's an Evoker. A device manufactured by the Kirijo Group. This device will initiate the summoning sequence for a persona." Aigis replied.

"You shoot yourself in the head with it?" Ryder asked.

"Yes, but they're not real guns." Minato swung the evoker around on his finger, "It's a nifty tool to summon personae."

"You do it!" Ruby threw the gun at Terry.

"You do it!" Terry threw the gun at Ryder who nodded.

"I'm not afraid!" Ryder announced with determination, "I've got no reason to be afraid."

"That's right, feel the being that is inside you. The other part of yourself." Elizabeth encouraged.

"PERSONA!" Ryder cried, shooting himself in the head….. But nothing happened.

"HUH?" Ryder shot himself again and again, but nothing happened.

"Why isn't this piece of shit working!?"

"Strange…." Fuuka noted.

"I think that they're persona haven't awakened yet." Theodore stated.

"That's true. We all had the potential, but we only awakened during certain circumstances." Minato mused.

"Why don't you at least summon for once?" Terry said, passing Minato the gun.

"… Fine." Minato sighed, lazily pointing the gun towards his temple, "…. PERSONA!" With that, blue mist and glass shards exploded from the other side of Minato's temple, causing the new guys to gape in awe.

"Jack Frost…." Minato commanded as the familiar snow man appeared in front of him.

"Master, Hee-ho!" Jack exclaimed.

Everyone cringed when they heard a fangirlish squeal from all the girls, sans Elizabeth. She used to have the exact persona.

"OMG! He's cute as all hell!" Ruby cried, "Why you cute little snowman~" She cooed, running over to him, intending a hug.

"MASTER! Hee-ho, save me, ho!" Jack Frost exclaimed. Ruby tackled hugged him right onto the ground but Minato managed to call the persona back into his soul.

"I've got you, little snowman!" Ruby sang but her expression turned sour when she registered that she was hugging nothing but the air.

"HEY! That would have hurt me." Minato cried, "Whatever pain they feel, I feel."

"Jerk…" Ruby pouted.

"Awww, man." Terry sighed.

"Anyhow, I said what I wanted to say. Be on your guard. The shadows will target you too." Soon, everyone walked back towards their homes.

* * *

"Man, Minato is such a hero. And a true one at that." Ryder sighed, dragging himself to his room. He wanted to shout out to his siblings or parents….. But he couldn't.

"I want to be a hero too…." He dropped onto his bed, drained, "Just once, just once, I'd like to help people, change their minds."

* * *

"That was some serious shit." Terry mused, punching the bag that was in front of him. Pulling himself back, Terry launched a vicious kick right onto the punching bag, busting it open from the sheer impact.

"I'm strong enough, heh." Terry smiled, "But, what if luck and fate decides to screw me over?" He looked towards his fist, "All this training and muscles will be for naught." He pulled out a chain from his shirt.

"I hope this lucky charm helps me." With that, Terry drew a card.

"Death…?"

* * *

"That cute little snowman." Ruby cooed, dropping onto her bed, "But, that was shit strange." Flipping over her bed, she thought about personae and shadows.

"…. Bah. Some will probably fight them of for me. I dun have to train." With that, she flipped on her laptop and began to draw with her stylus.

* * *

Ryder taped his fists and walked into the secret place. The jeering and roaring of these filthy, drugged teenagers made him sick. But, he had to do it.

"Ryder's here!" A guy screamed as everyone turned towards him, furiously chanting 'Ryder'

Ryder was not pleased; he impassively walked among them, shoving whoever came to his way, until he reached his destination. The place where all his worries and sorrow melted, the world and people around him disappeared and he focused on only one thing.

…. The task in front of him.

"I'll be a hero!" Ryder swore to himself, "ONE WAY OR THE OTHER!"

* * *

**Well, the seriousness starts now, (Dun worry, humor will be present) Anyway, look for more CD for the OCs. Kindly leave a review and tell me what you think of this.**

**See you guys later.**


	18. Friendly Fight

"So you both think that Margaret is hiding something important?" Minato asked.

"Yes, I believe it was regarding to sister losing her powers… She said that a catastrophe could be very well be on its way."

"Pffft, my ass!" Elizabeth spat. Minato sighed and slapped his forehead.

"Dammit, how many times do I have to tell you, control your language!?" Minato glared at Elizabeth, causing her to avert her gaze to the ground.

"We have to be careful, first Theo look alike, then the actual Theo getting beaten black and blue…" Minato mused.

"HEY! I informed you before that I was fatigued." Theo barged in but Minato waved him off.

"Then, shadows again… Hmmm, who on earth could cause this stuff?" Minato wondered. Eventually, he shrugged, "Whatever, I'll deal with it."

"All the same take me away, we're dead to the world~" Minato's phone buzzed and he embarrassedly picked it up, answering the call, "Y-Yes?"

"Oh really? Cool, senpai. Yeah, you're extremely hot and awesome!" Minato grinned. Elizabeth's eye twitched when Minato showered the praise on whoever he was talking too.

Minato disconnected the call and grinned at Theo, "Your officially enrolling in Gekkoukan Highschool from tomorrow!"

"That's wonderful! I can finally experience the fabled school lunch." Theo said dreamily, before coughing into his fist, "I mean, its been so long since I ate that."

"Aren't you happy Elizabeth?" Minato asked.

"No, I really want to break your face in half, Minato-kun." Elizabeth glared and Minato froze, a murderous intent began to radiate off her.

"I-I'll be going!" Minato gave a broken smile and skedaddled away from her room.

Elizabeth panted, trying to control her rage.

"Are you feeling alright, dear sister?" Theo asked.

"Something right inside of my head snapped while Minato was conversing on the cell phone." Elizabeth said after a pause, "THEO! I might take all my frustrations on you, make haste!"

Theo yelped and ran out of the room, leaving Elizabeth alone.

Minato walked down the stairs, only to find Ryder sitting on the couch, rubbing his goatee and tapping his foot against the wooden floor. He was calculating something.

"Oh good, you're here!" Ryder stood up, smoothing his jet black hair, "The Messiah has graced me!"

Minato yelped and tripped down the stairs from the title that Ryder bestowed upon him, "Where did that come from!?"

"Didn't you sacrifice yourself to save all our asses?" Ryder shrugged, "Anyway, first things first, your ass in mine!"

"The hell are you on about?" Minato raised a brow.

"I want to fight you!" Ryder said with determination, "And not just fight you, but completely dissect you, pour your heart out, slowly and surely drown you in the pool of your own blood."

"You're creepy." Minato said, almost shivering.

"O-Oh sorry, I kinda get heated when I fight someone." Ryder apologized, "Pre battle nerves kicking in."

"Not a sweat, so you want to fight me? Why?"

"I want to see how far you and I are… You're a hero, a true one; I want to see how far I can go, toe to toe with you. Dude please, fight me just once."

Minato pondered it for a few seconds; he could literally see Ryder's eyes burning with determination. In the end, he decided, "Alright, fist fight?"

"Whatever you want….." Ryder said, pulling out a tape from his pocket and taping his fists up, he smashed his two knuckles together and did a few light hops, "I'm ready!"

Minato smiled, Ryder really reminded him of Junpei, trying his hardest to prove himself. But, he was rather calm and didn't go douche mode on Minato, "Sure, I'm ready too." Minato rolled up his sleeves and held his fists up in a guard, "Come on!"

"BLOODSPORT! YEAH!" Junpei said, bursting out of Terry's room with his thousand year old hot dog. Terry came out seconds later.

"OH MAN! Get the filthy thing away from me." Ryder said, pinching his nose.

"You tell me. He was urging me to taste the heaven." Terry sighed.

"God damn, I will shove the entire thing up your nexus if you don't discard it!" Ryder shot him a glare, making Junpei drop the hotdog and back away.

"Good, come on Minato; let's see who reigns supreme in the battle of the century." Ryder said, dramatically.

"That was Minato VS Nyx." Minato whispered to himself, remembering the horrible injuries he went through while fighting Death.

Soon, everyone came downstairs since they heard Junpei yelling about it. Yukari and Aigis were there too, with the latter recording the video. Elizabeth and Theo came down as well, forming a circle around the two.

"Heart and Soul…" Ryder whispered to himself as sweat trickled down his face. Even if Minato was not massively large and buffed, his calm smile somehow made Ryder even tenser; it was a smile that showed unmatched confidence.

"3, 2, 1…" Ryder's eyes widened at Minato count. He lunged towards Minato, throwing his tapped fist right onto his face. Minato pulled his head back and avoided the blow. Ryder's feet quickly worked their way back to square one.

"TCH!" Ryder lunged at Minato again, trying to ram his knee right up Minato's gut. The blue haired teen did the same, blocking Ryder's knee with his own. Ryder rebounded from the attack, and aimed a roundhouse kick. Minato smiled as he used his arm and parried the blow, startling Ryder who lost his footing. Sensing the chance, Minato rammed his elbow right onto Ryder's face, making him stagger back from the blow.

"Dammit!" Ryder dove in again, slamming his fist onto Minato's face but the Messiah blocked it with his own, replying with a fist of his own that Ryder dodged by tilting his head.

"HAH!" Ryder said, doing a low kick right onto Minato's leg, making Minato lose his balance. Minato calmly pulled his head backwards, avoiding another roundhouse kick. Ryder knew he was in trouble, and the next second, Minato's boot connected with his chest, sending him back.

"You're good…" Minato complimented.

"But you're fucking invincible!" Ryder spat, almost venomously. The two circled each other around. And this time, Minato took the charge. He bolted towards Ryder. The long haired teen reflected Minato's blow by softly parrying it with his palm, deflecting the direction of the strike, he followed it up by ramming his knee right up Minato's kidney, causing Minato to drop to a knee.

Ryder tried to follow it up by a kick to the head but Minato regained his composure, he dodged the blow and rolled to the side.

"Lucky…" Minato smirked as he himself reflected Ryder's punch with his palm. The two launched a flurry of punches at each other, most of them nullifying each other, but some of them managed to find their mark, Ryder reeled back from the blow, ignoring the blood in his mouth.

The two charged at each other again. Minato blocked Ryder's mid kick by his shin, he threw a punch towards Ryder but it was parried. Ryder sensed the chance and rammed his fist right onto Minato's face, before following it up with a knee into his gut.

Minato quickly stood up and dodged the oncoming shoulder to his neck. Ryder yelped in surprise, Minato's recovery period was extremely short, he was either not affected by his hits or he just no sold the pain.

"Don't think too much." Minato advised, taking the chance of distraction and nailing a knee right onto Ryder's face, flooring the teen.

Ryder almost defied his own body by standing up. His vision was getting blurry just by standing up. But he couldn't be floored, he had to prove himself.

Minato wiped the blood from his lips and marched towards Ryder. The blunette parried repeated kicks from Ryder using his forearms and sometimes, his shin whenever Ryder resorted to body blows. Minato dodged back but Ryder was relentless, he quickly closed the distance between them, trying his hardest to knock Minato down with a punch.

"HAH!" The two said simultaneously, socking each other right on the face. Minato gritted his teeth and shrugged the pain away; he delivered a vicious roundhouse kick right onto Ryder's temple, actually making him spin before dropping onto the ground again.

Yet, Ryder stood up again, rubbing his aching temple.

"AWESOME!" Ruby said, bursting through the main door, "That is one kickass fight!"

"No kidding…" Yukari said.

"Hahaha, Minato hasn't lost a beat." Junpei grinned.

Minato executed a foot thrust, throwing Ryder off balance, and this was all that he needed. Minato closed the distance between them by a few less forceful kicks, keeping Ryder on the defensive, even though he was rattled

"YES!" Minato said, landing a ferocious uppercut right onto Ryder's chin, actually sending him a few centimeters up.

Somehow, almost magically, Ryder staggered onto his feet without dropping, surprising Minato who lost his momentum.

Ryder smirked and launched a weak punch at Minato who blocked it. Another was one was redirected to the side. Minato crossed his arms, blocking a foot thrust before bringing up his shin to block Ryder's low lick.

Finally, Minato caught a feeble punch from Ryder and grabbed him by the head, nailing a take down, finally flooring Ryder.

"It's over!" Minato said, backing away from Ryder who was on the ground. Everyone clapped for a good two minutes at the brutal fight. Minato's lip was busted along with a bulge at the side of his head.

Ryder stood up and saluted Minato, rocking a busted lip and several bruises on his face, along with a nasty bulge at his chin. Ryder cleaned his lips with his taped fist; he looked down onto them and cursed himself mentally.

"That was trilling!" Elizabeth cheered.

"Good match. Probably my first loss." Ryder gave a two finger salute before groggily walking out of the house. Minato watched him with curiosity and a hint of worry.

"Whoo, that was freaking epic!" Ruby breathed out, dropping onto her knees and hands, "Sorry, just a bit overwhelmed."

"I could have demonstrated complete dominance over the both of them by one hand tied behind my back." Theo replied.

"OH MY GOD!" Yukari cried, beaming at Theo.

"That's freaking amazing!" Ruby cried.

Terry, Minato and Junpei just face palmed. But somehow, Kenji clapped at Theo's declaration

"I'm beat." Minato sighed, the fight took a lot out of him. He gave a wave and walked up the stairs.

"Man, I'm so pumped up that I want to fight someone!" Kenji said, flexing his muscles, resulting in giggles from the teens.

"Oh really?" Terry smirked, " How about a LIGHT spar?"

"Sure, your ass is grass because Kenji says so!" Kenji laughed, slapping him on the back, "Let's go!" Terry smirked and direction Kenji into his room.

"Whoops, he's gonna get whopped." Ruby mused. Soon enough, Kenji's pained cries and Terry's jeering rang their ears.

"You can't use kicks in boxing!" Terry said, blocking Kenji's kick.

"This isn't boxing! This is kick boxing!" Kenji cried.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's kicking boxing. Now come on, let me kick your ass!" Kenji demanded.

"Suit yourself." Terry said aloud, flooring Kenji with a kick.

"TIME OUT!"

"NO TIME OUTS!"

Elizabeth bounced up the stairs, right into Minato's room. She kicked it open and sang, "Minato-kun~"

"YESH?" Minato raised his head up from the pillow.

"That was spectacular!" Elizabeth jumped onto his bed, "That battle was thrilling to watch. The art of limbs mastered in such a fascinating way."

"Yeah, thanks!" Minato smiled.

"I want to learn to fight too!" Elizabeth said, "I lost my powers as the ruler, so I must expertise myself in self defense, if someone tries to launch an attack at me."

"B-But…" Minato was unsure about this, Elizabeth had dramatically weakened by the loss in her powers. She was basically even weaker than Fuuka, in strength.

"PLEASE?" Elizabeth gave the puppy dog eyes, she learned it from watching countless anime on the Anime Channel.

"Ahhh… sure!" Minato said in a second, not able to resist her cute face.

"YAY!" Elizabeth said as she hugged him out of happiness. Minato was slowly getting used to her hugs. He didn't mind it in the slightest.

…..

"I'll kick your ass!" Elizabeth announced gleefully, making Minato sigh and face palm.

**Phew done, hope you enjoyed the little fight between Minato and Ryder. It was fun to write, and take note of Ryder's attitude and thoughts, it will be important later on. And PLEASE review, its the writer only fuel. So yes, please tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Question and Answers.**

**Q for Ryder : Why do you offer so many advices?**

**Ryder : Oh my lost follower, have I been ignoring you lately? I apologize. And as for my answer, I consider it my duty to help people, I need to thanks, the satisfaction is enough for me. Yes yes, you can shower your well wishes on me for helping you, dear follower.**

**Q for all :Who do you find annoying?**

**Ryder : I suppose Junpei, that man is unhygienic and could possibly be a menace to socity.**

**Terry : ****Meh... like they say on court, everyone's a bro until proven otherwise, right? I don't find anyone specially annoying, but maybe Kenji is the closest to being annoying. Don't tell him, please.**

**Ruby : If Junpei didn't keep breaking my stuff, then maybe I wouldn't consider him annoying.**

**Q for Ruby : How can you like Theo but not Minato?**

**Ruby : I like them both. Theodore is just more gentlemanly, that's all.**

**Q for Ruby : Why are you so lazy?**

**Ruby : .I'm almost too lazy to answer that. But... uh, exams and work are hard. They certainly don't instill confidence.**

**Q for Terry : Are you some sort of martial artist?**

**Terry : Hell yeah, I am. But not the kinda to scream 'HWATAAH' and stuff. Gotta know how to hold my own, you know what I'm sayin**


	19. Fists

Minato woke up and sighed, he quietly broke the hug and stood up, "Dammit, Elizabeth, why the hell did I even setup a room for you?" He glared at Elizabeth's sleeping form.

Sighing again, Minato walked over to his closet, taking out his school uniform, he went straight to the baths...

"HOLY SHIT!" Minato cried, almost tripping down the stairs at the sight, Kenji was sitting on the couch, holding an ice pack on his head, which had multiple bruises and a swollen, black eye. Minato managed to recompose himself before he could fall.

"What in the seventh circle of hell ran through you!?" Minato asked, walking over to him

"MINATO!" Kenji cried, "It was horrible, the amount of pain that I suffered was….." Kenji trailed off, "Avenge me!" He grabbed Minato by the collar, "Right now!"

"WHO DID THIS!?" Minato asked.

"ME!" Terry raised his hand up.

"Good show!" Minato clapped.

"Thanks! Kenji even tried to pull of your moves on me." Terry replied, "He even tried to grab a hammer to hit me, until I grabbed my brass knuckles." He chuckle, holding out the weapon which made Kenji shiver.

"How did you dodge the hammer?" Junpei asked.

"Eh, I said that he TRIED, dude couldn't run towards me while holding it." Terry shrugged.

"I was just going easy on you." Kenji finally spoke, "Because you're my bro!"

"Your face says otherwise…" Minato snickered, patting him on the back, "Anyway, Theo's gonna be joining us for school, from now on."

"Greetings!" The Velvet siblings walked down the stairs, with Theo in a uniform very similar to Minato's, sans the headphones.

"Wow, looking dashing, bro!" Junpei winked at Theo, almost making all of them puke.

"WHAT!? I'm just being truthful!" Junpei cried.

"Anyways, Theo, this is your first day at school. I can't believe I'm telling this to a guy whose taller than all of us…." Minato started.

"EHEM!" Terry coughed into his fist, "Excuse me?"

"Ah, right, Terry is a few centimeters taller than you…" Minato corrected himself, "Anyway, I can't believe I'm saying this but, don't talk to bad guys, don't bunk class, listen to the teacher, don't start up a fight, brush your teeth thrice, blah blah blah, got it?"

"I comprehend. This is the starting of a new life for me!" Theo said, "Of course, I was already aware of all the cautions, even before you told me." Minato just sighed.

"WOW! News flash!" Junpei said, standing up with excitement.

"What? You love Theo?" Terry asked with a smirk.

"Yes….." Junpei said in a hurry, not realizing or comprehending the question, "NO! NO! NO! I made haste!"

"Too late pal." Terry snickered, holding out his phone, "This is going straight to the school board."

"I'm in a good mood so I'll just let you slide for now…" Junpei replied, "Anyway… The birdies just told me that-"

"The same ones who shitted on ya?" Minato laughed, giving a high five to Terry.

"Curse them birds…." Junpei spat, "Those assholes dropped a baseball bat on my head, but fuck them, and the news is in, a new transfer student, not THEO, will be in our class!"

"A new student?" Minato wondered, "Huh, who could that be?"

"Best part of it? She's a girl!" Junpei cried. Minato ignored Junpei and smirked, turning towards Theo.

"Theo, in your all knowing wisdom, you should already know who she is, right? Can you tell us?" Minato said with a smirk, making Theo sweat.

"Of course I would know. He's uh….. John Cena!" Theo exclaimed.

Minato stopped and shook his head, "Now, I don't feel like going to school." He sighed, "Lets go dudes, we might get late." Akihiko waved them off as the teenagers embarked on the trek to school.

…..

Theo was sweating buckets the moment he stepped foot into the school grounds. Every single girl was either gawking at him, glaring at Elizabeth, or fawning over Theo and Minato.

"Oh yeah, stay clear of fan girls." Minato sighed, ignoring the looks he was getting.

"They are viler than the canine dog that bit me…" Theo gulped.

"Wasn't that a wolf?" Junpei asked.

"It was both of them!" Theo cried. Junpei sighed and began chatting with Kenji, who was getting quite a few looks for his new face.

"No."

'My apologies."

"Sorry." Was all that Elizabeth was saying, to all the guys who came next to her with chocolates or flowers.

"You avatars sure have a hard time…" Ryder said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Wow, you're a ninja!" Terry said.

"Thanks! A ninja hell bent on spreading purity among the lost masses…" Ryder said with a sigh, "I sure do love my own quotes sometimes…"

"No kidding….. That was indeed badass. Keep up the good work, yo!" Terry clapped.

"Wonder who the new girl is…." Minato wondered, getting seriously creeped by the leers that were directed towards Theo and him.

"I just hope this doesn't result into some stupid fantasy stories on the Student Boards." Minato hoped.

"Sister…. Save me." Theo gulped, getting more tenser by the minute.

"Just a few seconds, Theo, almost in the buildin-GAKK!" Minato and Theo were tackled onto the ground by a horde of fan girls. They just couldn't resist.

"No skirt flips?" Junpei said with a sob. Terry and Ryder just shook their heads.

"My personae aren't functioning!" Theo cried.

"UGH! Get off!" Minato cried, trying to power his way out, but to no avail.

"SILENCE!" A lioness roar echoed in the school ground. Minato's savior had come at last; Mitsuru Kirijo. The heiress sent an icy glare at the girls, making all of them tuck tail and run.

"Thanks senpai..." Minato panted, "Come on Theo, the fall has ended."

"What monsters!" Theo sobbed, causing Elizabeth to console him.

"I knew this could happen." Mitsuru sighed, "Minato and Theodore, both of you must be on your guards, I can't protect you two forever…"

"We will be…." Minato sighed, "At least for today." Mitsuru nodded and walked into the building.

"No rest for me…" Minato sighed, "Come on guys, lets go, Ekoda might chew our asses for getting late." The group walked into the building. And just as Minato was about to enter the class, something happened.

"RAAWWR!" The Fool was tackled onto the ground. He felt someone pull his head into a lock, before repeatedly socking him on the face.

"WOAH!" Junpei cried, "Popcorn! Popcorn!" He pulled out a bucket and began to eat. Terry grabbed the bucket and threw it onto the ground, before stomping on it.

"Fuck yo popcorn, fuck yo fun!" Terry glared, "Minato's about to suffer a freaking broken neck!" He turned to Ryder, "Do something, savior!"

"H-Hey, Minato's a bigger savior than me… He should be fine!" Ryder chuckled nervously.

"I ain't getting in the ring …" Kenji gulped, "Minato's down."

Minato didn't know what was going on, the next second, he felt the arm around his neck tighten, suffocating him, whoever this guy was, he was good.

"Who the hell are you?" Minato asked.

"Tap out, tap out!" Was all that Minato heard before getting a knee into his back, "Tap out, ya good for nothing, blue haired punk!"

Minato tapped out, three times, unable to take the building pain. The hold finally relaxed. Minato dropped to the ground, trying to get his breath out.

"And still, the champion!" Minato felt his vision blur from the rage. He stood up instantly and turned around, curling his hand into a fist, he was about to ram it onto the… Girl?

"Huh?" Minato stopped his fist, inches shy of her face, "Who the heck are you, ya wannabe wrestler!?" Minato spat.

"I kicked your ass… Like always!" The girl said with a smug look. She had a pale skin tone, with auburn hair tied up in a ponytail and red eyes. She was the new transfer student.

"The hell do you mean? You damn near broke my neck, and I don't even know you!" Minato glared at her.

"You jerk!" The girl spat, punching him on the face. She turned around to the student body looking on, "You can get the hell out off my face, before I slowly and painfully dissect each and every one of you!" Everyone, sans Minato's group ran away from the threat.

"What the hell was that punch for?" Minato cried, "Look girl, I don't even know you. And if you're trying to show off how macho you are, try it on someone like Junpei."

"Can I be on the receiving end of the beating, please?" Junpei asked with a horrible version of puppy dog eyes.

"Well, damn….. That lessened my vision instead of my manliness…." Terry shook his head.

"You don't remember me?" The girl said in shock, "Well…. We haven't met in forever, so I can't blame ya!"

"Well excuse me, I don't know someone whose willing to inflict pain and torture for the laughs…" Minato trailed off, "Except Ruby…"

"Hello!" Ruby waved at the group as she walked over to them, "That was a good fight scene, keep it up!" She clapped.

"Anyways…. I don't know you." Minato replied.

"Hohoho, my stupid blue haired emo cousin, don't you remember me?" The girl laughed, "Hamuko?"

Minato finally registered the name; the very name drilled million of painful memories into his skull. Minato's eye twitched.

* * *

_A 3 year old Hamuko crawled her way over to Minato who was eating Pringles. Hamuko stopped next to him and grabbed the box, smashing it onto Minato's head with a smile._

_"UWAAH!" Minato sobbed._

_Hamuko stuck her tongue out and looked around, spotting a really expensive Spider-Man action figure, she crawled towards it and grabbed it. Crawling back over to Minato, she giggled before smashing the action figure right onto Minato's head again, breaking it into pieces._

_Minato's sobbing multiplied as Hamuko giggled, before finally speaking, "Emo baby, keep crying." With that, she gave a smug smile and crawled out of his room._

* * *

"Why you, brat!" Minato spat, finally remembering who she was.

"I missed you too, cousin!" Hamuko nodded and hugged him, "I sorely missed kicking your ass and watching you cry."

"I would have given you an even worse beating than Terry gave to Kenji….. If only you weren't a girl." Minato sighed. And he regretted it the next second.

Hamuko kneed Minato right in the gut, making the Fool scream out in pain, "Take those…" Hamuko smashed her knee once again into his gut, "Words back…" She demanded, driving another knee.

"I take them back…" Minato said through the pain.

"Good…" Hamuko said cheerfully, tightening the hug, "God, I missed you so much, we'll surely make a lot of great memories, cousin!"

"Detention!" Ekoda ran out from the faculty office, "All of you will be staying for an additional 5 hours at the school." With that, Ekoda walked away.

"Don't worry, I'll set him straight!" Ryder saluted, "For a noble maiden such as you." He said to Hamuko, before running behind Ekoda.

"So much is wrong!" Minato sighed as he watched Theo run for his life, with his fan club behind him.

"It's not even funny…."

"Hey! Auburn haired girl, how about you fight Minato-kun in a steel cage, with barbed wire steel hairs, thumb tacks, sledgehammers, knifes, bats and all the good stuff?" Ruby suggested, "That would be pretty epic."

"SURE!" Hamuko smiled, "Thank you for the suggestion."

"GOD DAMMIT!" Minato cried.

* * *

**Well, here we have it Hamuko x Theo and Minato x Elizabeth. Yes, Hamuko likes to talk with her fists more than her mouth, the Arisato siblings and the velvet siblings are fun as hell to write. ****I hope you enjoyed this, and PLEASE, drop a review, I'd appreciate it VERY much.  
**

**See you guys later.**


	20. Brat!

Minato dragged himself into his classroom, and along side him, Hamuko skipped.

"How in hell did this brat come here?" He thought to himself, taking his seat next to Elizabeth, "Sup?"

"Not much, I was busy pitying you…" Elizabeth spoke.

Minato sighed, "Really? I've got a blood thirsty cousin in my homeroom."

"I feel sorry for you, Minato-kun." Elizabeth said, patting him on the back.

"Class! Please welcome the newest student!" Toriumi said, calling Hamuko, "Hamuko Inoue!" The auburn haired girl stood up and walked towards the center.

"She just transferred here; please give her a warm welcome!" Hamuko gave a smile, causing half of the boys to gawk at her.

"Go out with me!"

"You're hot!"

"I love you!"

"That's not a warm welcome…" Toriumi sighed.

Hamuko just smiled sickly in return, "I'll rain down a world of hurt on anyone who even comes next to me, and asks me for a date…. Only some people can do that…. Like…." She trailed off, looking around the room, "Hmmmm… difficult…"

"Well, Minato is allowed to do that…." Hamuko pointed out, making the entire male population of the classroom turn towards Minato with death glares.

"I'm your cousin, God dammit!" Minato scowled at her, but went silent when Hamuko balled her fist up, threatening him to speak further.

"Hey, what's wrong with that? Cousin and cousin hotness is really awesome!" Junpei said, causing everyone to divert their attention from Minato and turn it towards Junpei, with a disgusted look.

"I-I was just telling the truth…" Junpei cried.

"Anyways…. I just said that from a different point of view, Minato is charming enough…. On the other hand…." She kept looking around, "Ah yes, the hot guy hiding behind the seat can ALSO ask me out."

"Hiding…. Oh goodness, I forgot. Theodore, please introduce yourself to the class." Toriumi ordered. Theo flinched slightly and stood up from behind Elizabeth's chair. He gulped and walked over into the center.

"Salutations, my name is Theodore Fortuna, sibling to Elizabeth…" He waved. Minato sighed and buried his head into his arms, only hearing the high pitched squeals that came forth after Theo introduced himself.

"I shouldn't have drunk that coffee…." Minato sighed.

"That's all!" Hamuko said, "Anyone who comes near me, except for my cousin will get a kick to the nads! Am I clear!?" She scowled at the males, making all of them shiver and nod, "GOOD!" She skipped over to her seat.

"Arisato is a pimp."

"Lucky bastard, he already has Elizabeth-sama and Yukari-sama, and Mitsuru-sama…."

Toriumi sighed, "Open your textbooks, please…"

...

Elizabeth woke Minato up during lunch break. Minato opened his eyes and regretted, Hamuko skipped over to him and stood beside his desk.

"Yo, Minato!" She said, slapping him on the arm, "How ya doing?"

"Worse than you, you brat!" Minato spat, "I still didn't forgive you for breaking my action figure."

Hamuko giggled, and it made Minato shiver, "You really wouldn't want me to curb stomp your ass right in front of your girlfriend, now would you?"

"Girlfriend?" Minato exclaimed, "Elizabeth is not my girlfriend! She's just a really good friend of mine."

"I agree…" Elizabeth blushed.

"I can see it in your eyes…" Hamuko locked her red eyes onto Minato, "You've been trying to get in her pants."

"Hamuko, I will slap you silly now…." Minato warned. Hamuko nodded and slapped Minato right across the face, hard.

"Like this?" She giggled.

"But I'm wearing a skirt!" Elizabeth cut in, "Please give out correct information."

"Uh…." Hamuko trailed off, "Alright then, he wants to stri-"

"HAMUKO! That's enough!" Minato snapped, "Don't you corrupt Elizabeth like that!"

"I've already tried…." Junpei said from his seat, "Suffering multiple fractured bones and wet pants…"

"Speaking off….." Hamuko edged closer to Minato, "Can I stay at your place?"

"Absolutely not!" Minato replied at once, "I'd rather stay miles away from you, brat!" Hamuko's eye twitched, she grabbed Minato by his blue hair and smashed his face right onto the desk.

"Can I stay?" She slammed his head again.

"Y-You can't…."

Another smash, "Can I?"

"Not possible…."

Hamuko smashed his head again, "Can I stay? You stupid, good for nothing jerk!"

"You can't dammit, the house is already full!" Minato cried.

"Oh…." Hamuko nodded, "You should have said so first." Minato muttered curses as he rubbed his aching head.

"Anyways….." Hamuko slid next to Elizabeth, "That brother of yours is really hot, why don't you personally introduce him to me?"

"Why of course, cousin of Minato-kun…" Elizabeth smiled and clapped, "Theodore, please come here."

"Y-Yes?" Theodore said, coming out from hiding in the podium. He looked at either side before slowly walking towards Elizabeth, "You called, dear sister?"

"He's such a gentleman…" Hamuko squealed, "Unlike this one punk that I know…" She punched Minato on the back to prove her point.

"My name is Theodore Fortuna, it's a pleasure to meet you, cousin of Minato, I really look forward to our future interactions, please feel free to call me Theo." Theo smiled.

"Sure!" Hamuko said cheerfully, slapping him on the back, "Call me Hamuko then!"

"A-As you wish…" Theo nodded.

"Come over guys; let me introduce you to this brat!" Minato spat, signaling his group to come over. Ruby, Terry, Ryder and the rest of Minato's friend came over to him.

"This is Hamuko…. A really spoiled, self centered, violence loving…" Ruby's eyes lit up at his words, "down to earth brutal brat. She love torturing the hell out of me, stay clear of her if you want a decent life."

"My name is Hamuko!" Hamuko said cheerfully, "Cousin of Minato." She stomped on Minato's feet, "This punk and I go way back." She held his head up, "I used to rolf stomp him all the time, and then watched him cry out for help. He's been my bitch since day 1!"

"Thanatos-" Minato's rage got the better of him, he tried to summon just a bit of the God's killing intent, but Hamuko smacked him on the face before he could summon.

"Thanatos, my ass!" Hamuko snapped, "Let me finish." She turned towards the group. Some of them were staring at her in awe, while others like Yukari and Fuuka were glaring at her, "I look forward to being friends with you…" She gave a huge grin.

"I certainly look forward to being friends with you…." Ryder gave a grin.

"Same here!" Terry said.

"Oh man, I can finally share the gory secrets with you!" Ruby cheered.

"Count me in!" Hamuko smiled. She grabbed Elizabeth by the arm, "Alright ladies, let's go!" With that, all the females went out of the classroom. Yukari and Fuuka had to follow.

"God damn…." Minato cursed, cringing from the torture, "God, if she was only a guy…."

"Why complaining?" Junpei asked, "I would love to have a hottie like her beat me, at least I get to feel her smooth skin."

"That's BEYOND creepy." Terry said with disgust.

"Junpei, you never cease to amaze me…" Ryder sighed.

"Thank you!" Junpei replied.

"Theo, stay away bad attitude chicks like her. They'll ruin ya!" Minato sighed.

"I-I can see that." Theo gulped.

"We've got another girl in our group! Yahoo!" Kenji cheered.

"Yahoo, not for me." Minato spat, "If I was a sadistic asshole who got corrupted by a force of nature, then I would have no problems hitting her but, I aren't one…"

"That shit is creepy." Junpei shivered, "Oh man, I just got the mental image of you kicking my ass in the command room; you even burned my evoker down with a fireball."

"….. And then, I disarmed you….." Minato blinked, "Screw that, probably thinking too much."

"Do you think we should tell her about The Dark Hour?" Terry asked, "I mean, she'll probably be visiting you a lot, so I think she should know."

"Agreed, she might have the ability to summon as well, I could sense it." Theo added in.

"I'll ask her." Minato nodded at them, "If she doesn't kill me before school ends." He sighed.

…..

School finally ended, and luckily for Minato, Hamuko didn't kill him. She was busy chatting with all the other girls.

Minato and his friends walked back to their house. All of them settled on the ground floor, someone lying on the ground, while someone on the couch.

"Man, today was tiring…. We got seven fucking assignments." Junpei groaned.

"You're telling me! I got my ass handed to me several times." Minato yelled, "Thanks to you, brat!"

"It was nothing." Hamuko smiled.

"Hahaha, reminds me when all of us would come back from Tartarus and just drop dead on the first floor." Minato laughed.

"Ah, memories…" Aigis smiled.

"Good memories, even if we were covered from head to toe with wounds." Junpei laughed.

"Yup, when Minato would carry me all the way towards the dorm…." Yukari sighed, "I miss that time so much."

"Or how Minato-kun and I would listen to songs on the same headphones to keep ourselves from blackening out." Fuuka remembered fondly.

Yukari glared at Fuuka who turned her head away, in effort to ignore her glare.

"A-Anyways…" Minato said, changing the topic, "Ah right, Hamuko, I've got something to ask."

"Shoot!"

"Uh, were you aware of the Dark Hour? The phenomena that used to happen around midnight?" Minato started, "Blood, coffins and plain spookiness?"

"Yeah, I do, extra hour of sleep for me." Hamuko nodded, "What about it?"

"Well, it's good that you know, more details later." Minato waved her off, but regretted it as Hamuko bit him on the hand.

"OUCH! You god damn brat!" Minato spat, pulling his hand back.

"Don't wave me off; I'll bite every single one of your damn fingers!" Hamuko snarled.

"Heh, I kinda like this chick." Ryder said.

"She's badass!" Terry nodded.

"She looks so much like Minato…" Junpei said, "But the only difference is that I'll totally make out with her."

Ryder sighed and shook his head, "This man is a menace to society."

"I totally agree, and he keeps breaking my God damn stuff!" Ruby spat.

"HEY!" Hamuko stood up, "Let's see your room." She grabbed Minato by his blue bangs and dragged him upstairs.

"So this is your room eh?" Hamuko said, looking around, "Pretty good." She mused.

"Thanks!" Minato said, pulling out a blue berry yogurt from his mini fridge.

Hamuko's eyes widened, before reverting back to normal. She looked around, a beautiful laptop was lying on Minato's bed.

She giggled and skipped over to Minato.

Minato looked at her in confusion, until she snatched the yogurt off his hands and smashed it onto his head.

"The fuck!" Minato cried.

Hamuko giggled and skipped over to his bed, grabbing the laptop.

Minato's eyes widened, he literally felt that Nyx was coming back. Skipping back to Minato, Hamuko smashed the laptop right onto his head, shattering it into pieces.

Minato started shaking, before busting into tears, "YOU MONSTER! I hate you!"

Hamuko looked like as if Christmas had come early. She hugged him, "Awwww, keep crying, emo boy."

"Damn, you brat for a cousin!" Minato spat.

"I missed you too!" Hamuko grinned.

Minato sighed, "I missed you….. too." He finally admitted.

"Where are your parents? I'd love to meet them." Hamuko said excitedly.

Minato felt a spike being impaled onto his heart, he barely managed to control himself, "Uh, well….. You see."

Minato couldn't complete that, as the house quaked. Hamuk yelped as she was thrown to the ground, "What the fuck was that!?"

Minato's mind clicked. He grabbed Hamuko by her arm and made a run for downstairs.

"PERSONA!" Minato managed to hear a familiar voice yell, along with the shattering of glass.

* * *

**OC : Hahaha, thanks, I'm really glad that you liked the OCS =D **

**He might, he doesn't like second place for anything.**

**Well, more CD for Terry will come up soon.**

**Haha, writing Ruby is fun too! Just wait and watch, thanks for the review.**

**Guest : You bet, get ready for awesomeness =D**

**Dclispe : Thanks alot! Glad you found that funny.**

**TheRedMan : And you're a waste of space.**

**Yoshi : Sudden addition idea that I got but I think it worked out pretty well. Hamuko is a spoiled brat here, she will have a huge part to play here! Haha, oh really? Yup be aware of the fan girls.**

**That's done! Who summoned the persona? Find out next chapter, please review! **

* * *

**Questions and Answers.**

**Ryder : Do you hold any hard feelings against Minato?**

**A : Of course not, I was holding back anyway.**

**Terry : I actually think your pretty awesome! But, I think beating Akihiko will cement your legacy, do you think that you can beat him?**

**A : Hell nah. I couldn't beat him withuot that persona stuff. What if he pulls that on me? But I have been getting better lately... maybe one day.**

**Ruby : Aren't you scared of the fact that shadows might attack you at any second? Have you got any measure of defense? If your alone?**

**A: Scared? A little... Of course, I'll scream my lungs out, someone will surely help me... Wait, that would be too taxing... Screw this anyway, no shadow is coming near me. **


	21. Hollow

Minato and Hamuko arrived on the first floor…. To see Ryder lying on the ground, holding his head, yelling out in pain.

"The hell is that!?" Hamuko shrieked, staring at a man beast, the gigantic half human and half bull hybrid, Minotaur.

"A Minotaur IV?" Minato asked as the shadow snorted.

"Alright, I'm done here!" Ruby cried. Elizabeth and the rest of the girls backed away, as the shadow towered over them. Theo stood up from the couch as the shadow geared up for an attack.

"RYDER!" Minato yelled, "TCH!" Minato tackled Hamuko onto the ground, as the bull charged at the two of them.

Hamuko yelped, "Minato! The hell are you doing? And the hell is that!?"

"I'll tell you later." Minato said hastily, standing up as the Minotaur rebounded from the attack, changed his direction and charged at Minato again who gritted his teeth and dodged, sending the shadow face first into the wall.

Junpei hurried over to Ryder who was knocked out, "Crap, he's out!"

The bull recovered and let out a roar, looking for a new target and it was painfully easy to lock onto one, especially if the target was screaming her lungs out.

"Oh crap! He's looking at me!" Ruby screamed. The bull bent down and let out another roar, blasting everyone of the other members with a Mabufula, almost knocking him unconscious from the sheer cold.

The bull charged at Ruby, "H-Hey, I like violence but seeing my own blood on the ground is not something I will enjoy! CRAP, somebody help me!" She cried.

"RUBY!" Terry said, ignoring the ice cold temperature that rocked his body. He ran over to Ruby and jerked her away by her scarf, tearing it into two.

"MY SCARF!" Ruby cried, as her blood red scarf slowly fell to the ground, in two pieces.

"MY CAP!" Terry said, as his cap was thrown to the ground as well, thanks to Ruby's failing. The two teens managed to sway to the side, but their belongings weren't that fortunate. The bull ran over their respective trademarks, utterly destroying them.

"My beloved…." Ruby cried.

"How could you….." Terry continued.

"You were….." Ruby said, holding her scarf in her hands.

"So young….." Terry trailed off.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Both of them shouted in unison, "Kill that prick!" Theo finally made his way towards the middle, edging the bull to attack him…. By a very peculiar way.

"Come on, you abomination!" Theo said, flipping the shadow off.

"How did he learn that?" Minato said, throwing a dark look at Junpei and Kenji.

"We don't know!" Both of them cried.

The shadow charged at Theo who gritted his teeth. Theo charged at the bull himself, holding his hands out. The two slowly came closer and closer to each other, until….

Theo blocked the two gigantic horns with his bare hands, making the dorm shake a bit. The blow managed to throw Theo off balance but he calmly composed himself, "How dare you?" Theo said, his voice shaking as he overpowered the beast, slowly lifting him up by his horns.

"Oh my gawd….." Ruby said, dropping her scarf onto the ground again.

"He's lifting him up! That is some voodoo shit yo!" Terry said in awe.

"My brother…." Elizabeth giggled, "You haven't lost a touch."

"Man, he's not only hot but strong as heck!" Hamuko said in awe, "Minato! He's one up than you, bro."

"Come forth!" Minato shouted, ignoring Hamuko. A shiver crawled up everyone's spine as Minato crushed the card that appeared in his palm. A deafening, bestial roar carried along with the wind as everyone looked to see Minato smirking at the shadow that was still being lifted up by Theo.

"Thanatos!" Minato commanded as the Death God let out another roar, instantly making all of the windows shatter from the sheer pitch

"Man…." Ruby said, feeling her knees wobble from the sheer dread.

"The hell….." Ryder said, taking one good look at the God before passing out.

"Thanatos…. The Death God." Terry said, panting, "And a mere boy is controlling him. Somehow, I believe the Nyx story even more now."

"M-Minato…" Hamuko said, collapsing onto the ground as Minato stood defiant, glaring at the shadow with hate.

"The same roar, the same deathly aura that strikes fear into the hearts of shadows themselves… He's Minato-san, all right." Aigis smiled.

"Brave Blade!" Minato commanded as Thanatos flew over to the shadow and drilled the sword right into its back, making the shadow roar in pain.

Theo dropped the shadow onto the ground and backed away and Thanatos repeatedly dug the sword out, before driving it back in, making Ichor splatter everywhere on the floor. The shadow slowly evaporated into red mist, before it finally disappeared. Thanatos gave out another gigantic roar, before finally disappearing back into Minato's soul.

"Good thing you held that thing up." Minato sighed, "Thanatos would have trashed the house if he kept chasing it."

"No problem…." Theo smiled.

Minato turned towards the rest of his friends. Hamuko, Ruby and Terry looked shocked beyond belief, "You peeps okay?"

"I lost my favorite scarf and he lost his hat… But screw that, what in the seventh hell was that!?" Ruby cried, "YOU!" She pointed at Theo, "You're freaking amazing, you lifted that thing up!" She pointed at Minato next, "And you summoned freaking Death itself that drove his sword multiple times into his back!" She gasped and held Terry's shoulder for support, "Sorry, I have a hard time standing after seeing that."

"You guys are awesome!" Terry said with a grin, "Man, I need to use this persona thingie too!"

"DEMON!" Hamuko cried, slapping Minato on the face, before running behind the couch. Minato sighed and went after her. But Hamuko was having none of it, she began to aim punches at Minato, who avoided most of them.

"Tch, dammit! STOP!" Minato spat, grabbing her by the arm.

"You took my dear cousin away, you demon!" Hamuko cried, in a desperate effort, she smashed her head with Minato's own, sending both of them onto the ground, groaning in pain from the collision.

"I'll avenge you cousin!" Hamuko said, jumping onto Minato and clutching his throat, "I'll kill you for killing my cute cousin!" Hamuko said as she began to choke him.

'I-I'm… Min….cho- GACK!" Minato choked.

"Darn it!" Yukari cursed, running over to Minato. She managed to pull Hamuko off Minato, and held her by the arms, who was still trying to power her way out and choke out the demon, "Hamuko-chan, he's no monster. H-He is your cousin." Yukari tried to calm her down, but Hamuko didn't listen.

"He was so young…" Hamuko sobbed, "And now, I have this asshole who has the same appearance as my cousin. He summons a God by crushing cards!"

"It is me…" Minato sighed, letting out deep breaths, "I am Minato Arisato, the same guy who lost his parents in a car crash and then was forced to carry this power." Minato spat, remembering the chain of events.

"Excuse me…" Aigis said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Hamuko stopped struggling against Yukari. She lowered her hands down and shot an disbelieving look at Minato, "T-They, died….?" She asked.

"Yeah." Minato sighed as he stood up, "You moved away when you were 5 years old. A lot happened since then cousin, a lot."

"They died…?" Hamuko dropped to the ground, "B-But, why did they never tell me?"

"You were always spoiled, even by my parents…" Minato smiled.

"D-Dammit…." Hamuko said, busting into tears. Everyone was silent as Hamuko continued to sob. Minato walked over to her and hugged her, rocking her back and forth, whispering her to calm down.

"It's all right…." Minato sighed, "I've gotten over it." He muttered.

After a while, Hamuko calmed down and Minato released the hug. Hamuko wiped her tears and stood up.

Minato faced his group, "This is the 2nd time a shadow has attacked us. We have to do something."

"It's really weird. I can easily sense a shadow from miles away… But, not this time." Fuuka lamented.

"How did he get in?" Minato asked.

"A black blob crawled beneath the door and transformed into that humongous SOB." Terry said.

"He's not trying to kill us…" Minato mused, "Whoever this scumbag is, he's trying to annoy us, or more specifically, he's toying with us. He could have sent a horde of shadows to kill us."

"Is he some sort of dammed entity that somehow came back from banishment?" Terry said, causing Minato to narrow his eyes at him, "J-Just kidding!"

"Well, joking aside." Minato sighed, "Terry already knows boxing, plus I heard he's good at kickboxing as well. So he can probably defend himself. Theo is a bull, while my other friends have personae. That leaves me to you three!" Minato said, turning to Hamuko, Ruby and Elizabeth.

"ME?"

"Me too?"

"Me three?"

"Yes, all of you!" Minato said, "Hamuko is weak…." The auburn haired girl wanted to smack him, but she couldn't bring herself to do that, especially after what Minato told her."

"Uh, Minato? I can defend myself. I took up self defense classes in London." Hamuko said, "I trained for years. I can take punks down easily."

"Good!" Minato gave a thumbs up, "That solves one thing." He turned towards Ruby, "Okay, you can scream a lot, but obviously that isn't gonna work."

"Why you!" Ruby said, "I know thousand of ways of inflicting torture, and rain down a world of hurt upon my enemies!"

"Do you have the strength to back those ideas up?" Minato deadpanned.

"W-Well…." She coughed into his fist, "No."

"Good, you, along with Elizabeth will be training, under my watch!" Minato commanded, "I need both of you kick ass."

"I'm too lazy!" Ruby groaned.

"Get over it!" Minato shot back.

"I'm too lazy to do that."

"You won't be, after the training I put you through. Heck, even Hamuko will help you!" The auburn haired girl nodded with a slight smile.

"Alright." Ruby sighed.

"Good!" Minato said cheerfully, "That involves you too, Kenji."

The brunette nodded, "Alright. I'll take my revenge on big fella!"

"Excuse me?" Terry coughed.

"N-Nothing."

"All of you." Minato turned to his old members, "All of you WILL be carrying evokers around. If anyone asks, tell them that it's a lucky charm."

"And Ryder… WOW!" Minato said, running over to Ryder who was knocked out, "Dude, wake up!" Minato shook him.

Ryder groaned and stood up, cursing out, "Fuck! What the hell happened!?"

"Uh, you likely couldn't control the persona, so you ended up burning up your spiritual energy." Minato mused.

"Fuck, what I did do wrong this time!?" Ryder spat, punching the ground.

"You need to calm down." Minato said, patting him. But Ryder slapped his hand away.

"Calm!? Last time you said in order to summon you need to be under stress! I fucking remembered the worst memories of my life and now you're telling me to STAY CALM!? Fuck this shit!" Ryder said, stomping his way out, leaving a shell shocked group behind.

"Don't worry. He'll be alright." Terry spoke up first.

"I hope so…" Minato sighed, "This persona thing isn't something you can be proud of." He gave a glance to his team mates, "God knows what shit we went through to get them."

"Anyways, Ruby, Elizabeth and Kenji… Hamuko and I will teach you self defense, right about at 8 pm, every night."

"Crap." Ruby cursed.

"I look forward to it." Elizabeth said cheerfully.

"Revenge…" Kenji whispered.

"Plus!" Minato turned to Theo with a smile, "Theo will keep watch over the house, for the whole night!" Theo opened his mouth to protest but Minato sealed the deal, "Surely a extraordinary powerful Avatar of Power like you doesn't need sleep, right?

"O-Ofcourse!" Theo said quickly, "I shall watch and guard over you, night and day." He placed a hand on her heart, "I swear upon myself."

"Oh my God!" Yukari said.

"That's freaking amazing!" Ruby cried.

"Theo is a hot, powerful and dedicated individual!" Hamuko cried.

"Speaking off…." Minato said, "Where did you learn to flip off the birds?" He raised a brow.

"Oh, you mean this?" Theo held his middle finger out. Minato shook his head and slapped his hand away.

"Yes, that! Who the hell taught you that!?" Minato scowled.

"I-I saw Kenji-san and Junpei-san do it while they were discussing which celebrity is 'hotter' in their own words. They were yelling something too, along with the lines of ass- something." Theo stammered.

"Kenji and Junpei…." Minato sighed, "Hamuko! Do your thing." Hamuko's eyes lit up. She grinned and skipped over to them.

"OUCH!"

"FUCK!"

Both of them dropped onto the ground as Hamuko kicked them in the nads. With that, Hamuko skipped away from them.

"HEY! Minato! Wanna take a walk in the city?" Hamuko offered.

"Sure!" Minato smiled. They had things to discuss. Minato waved at his friends, "We'll see you guys in a bit." With that, the two cousins went out of the house.

Everyone slowly went back to their place. Ruby waved and cursed about having to walk home. Yukari and Fuuka went their way too. Terry, Kenji and Junpei went back to their rooms, leaving the Velvet Siblings on ground floor.

Elizabeth had a sad look in her eyes. And Theo noticed it, "Sister? Is something wrong?"

A bitter smile came to her lips, "Theodore, sometimes, I curse this life and my limited knowledge. I don't even know myself what's happening to me sometimes…" She faced the door, "More specifically, whenever Minato-kun leaves with another female." She whispered to herself quietly.

"Sister… Are you alright?" Theo asked in concern. Elizabeth shakily nodded and ran up the stairs, opening the door to her room; she quickly went it and slammed it shut.

"Why do I feel so hollowed out whenever Minato-kun goes near someone else?" She cried, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Times are getting hard again…" Minato mused as Hamuko munched on her burger, "But, I won't let anything harm Elizabeth. If Margaret for anyone else comes near her… They'll have to walk over my dead body."

He sighed, "Why do I feel a bit empty while remembering her?" Minato stared at his empty hand, which usually held Elizabeth's hand, "I'm already starting to miss her." He sighed again, before eating his fries.

* * *

**DONE! I've been on fire with this fic lately. So keep the reviews coming, and get updates in returns! =D**

**For those of you who are wondering. Theodore is weaker than Minato. **

**Yes, Ryder snapped.**

**Yes, Minato will teach Ruby and Elizabeth how to fight.**

**Yes, Theo has 1/4 chance of turning into a pervert, gym junkie, a rebel or a jack of all trades like Minato. **

**Yes, please review, it will make me very happy. Any questions for the OCS? Ask away.**

* * *

**Dclispe : Haha, glad you like it. Hamuko boss the savior around. She's badass... Oh my! I got the same idea, and Minato isn't gonna enjoy that one single bit, ;D Thanks for the review, yo!**

**Yoshi : Thanks! And yes, something big happened! Thanks for the review.**

**Alright, hope to see you guys soon, happy holidays, later! **


	22. Trapped

"So you died for us and came back again?" Hamuko repeated.

"Yeah." Minato sighed, "I was brought back by Elizabeth, who was an Avatar of Power, like I told you."

Hamuko squealed, "Man, somehow you grew way hotter over the years…" Minato smiled and scratched the back of his head. Sushi and Coffee certainly helped, "Plus, you're a legitimate superhero!"

Minato chuckled, "One can put it that way."

"Man, the girls in London would go crazy for you. I should take a picture with you and post it on face book. Oh man, all the jealousy that will transpire." Hamuko giggled.

"Oh yeah, take Theo as well." Minato replied, "Girls go crazy over him too. It's a good thing he and I split up the dread of the fan girls in school."

Hamuko hugged him and shouted, "Come and look at the living, breathing super hero! My cou-" Minato clasped her mouth before she could say anything.

"Dude, none of them know that I died for them." Minato said, "Don't tell anyone."

"Killjoy." Hamuko muttered.

"Say, do ya like Elizabeth?" Hamuko asked out of the blue, causing Minato to stop.

"Where did that come from?"

"Oh, just asking. Seeing as he rescued you and all."

"Well. She did rescue me so I guess I do like her a bit…" Minato mused, "She's incredibly hot and cute, and I'm a hormonal teenager, so yeah. I do liker her a bit." Hamuko's face twisted into a perverted smile, causing Minato to interject, "NO! I'm not trying to get into her pants."

"HAHAHA!" Hamuko laughed, "Just kidding." She bounced over to the house, "It's late night, and so can I stay tonight?"

"Well, not poss-"

"Thanks cousin!" Hamuko threw him a flying kiss, before slamming the door open, "Hamuko is in the house, mother canuckers."

"Man….." Minato just sighed and walked inside.

"What are you doing here?" Minato asked Ruby who was sitting on the couch, her head buried in her palms.

"Stupid self defense classes!" Ruby scowled.

"Oh right!" Minato said cheerfully, "It's a good thing that Hamuko will stay here." He turned to Kenji who was sleeping on the sofa, "Kenji! Get yo ass up!" Said brunette woke up immediately and ran, standing next to Ruby.

"First of all…" Minato sighed, "Wipe that drool of your face." He pointed at Kenji who nodded and wiped it with his sleeve.

"Eww.." Ruby cringed.

"First things first! Self dense is really impor—AHHH!" Minato was thrown onto the ground by Hamuko who placed her foot on his back and declared, "Listen up maggots! Sergeant Hamuko here will make you so strong that you will laugh in the face of Nyx herself!" She laughed, cracking her knuckles.

"I like Nyx!" Ruby pointed out.

"SILENCE!" Hamuko interjected quickly, "You will only speak when I command you too."

"Nyx?" Minato shivered, "GOD, I just got a vision of myself hanging around with her, getting snarky remark after snarky remark!"

"You're weird." Hamuko said, "Say, where is Eli-chan?"

"Sister is in her room. She hasn't left it since afternoon." Theodore said.

"Hey hottie!" Hamuko greeted him.

"Grettings Hamuko-san!" Theo bowed, causing her to squeal with delight.

"I'll go get Elizabeth!" Minato said, throwing Hamuko off of him. Minato walked up the stairs, and stopped in front of Elizabeth's room. Since Minato was actually respectful about other people's privacy, he knocked twice before opening the door.

"Oh, uh, hello, Minato-kun!" Elizabeth stuttered as she hugged her pillow tighter.

"Yo. I need you downstairs pronto!" Minato said, "Remember the fight lessons?"

"I remember that, but, the fact is that my body temperature rose a bit. I fear that I may be suffering from some sort of viral disease. I apologize for the inconvenience, I shall join you tomorrow." Elizabeth said.

"Temperature?" Minato said worriedly, walking over to her. He sat on her bed and placed a hand on her forehead.

"W-What are you doing?" Elizabeth blushed.

"You really do have a temperature." Minato sighed, "You careless girl." He sighed, "I won't make your practice, but no way in hell am I letting you sit here alone!" Minato thought for a while, "Say, how about you just spectate?"

"I would enjoy that!" Elizabeth, trying to stand up, but as soon as she did, her head began to spin. She tried to walk but nearly tripped, until Minato caught.

"Clumsy me." Elizabeth giggled.

"No, it's the temperature." Minato sighed, "I'll call Yukari and have her treat you." He said, lifting Elizabeth up, bridal style.

"Goodness…." Elizabeth blushed as Minato smiled at her and walked out of the room.

"You really don't have to do this…." Elizabeth whispered.

"Don't sweat it, I told you that I'll look after you, didn't I?" Minato smiled, causing Elizabeth to chuckle.

"Yes, thank you!" She beamed at him.

"No problem." Minato walked down the stairs, "Yo guys, Elizabeth is sick so-"

"OH MY GOD!" Junpei cried, "Minato's a man slut!"

"The biggest one!" Kenji cried.

"Idiots…." Minato sighed.

"Hamuko?" Minato sighed and turned towards her. Hamuko's eyes lit up and she saluted Minato. She skipped over to the both of magicians who were bowing at Minato. She kicked them in the nads, halting their worship, before skipping back to Ruby.

"Anyway, Elizabeth is sick as hell, so…." Minato was interrupted by Theo.

"How dare you call my sister sick!?" He thundered at Minato who was tempted to face palm.

"That means she's not feeling well, ya prick!" Minato scowled, before reprimanding himself for cussing in front of the two.

"Oh, I apologize." Theo bowed his head.

"Talk about a gentleman!" Ruby cried.

"Theo is a hot, powerful and dedicated gentleman!" Hamuko cried. Minato sighed and walked over to the couch, he placed Elizabeth on it, before fishing his phone out and calling Yukari.

"Get over here Yukari, quick!" Minato commanded as he disconnected the call. Minutes later, Yukari arrived, along with Aigis.

"Greetings, Minato-san and friends." Aigis said.

"Yo, Elizabeth is kinda sick, so just treat her, alright?" Minato said.

"But, Dia spells don't work on fever…" Yukari cried.

"Can't you give her the proper medicine and stuff?" Minato deadpanned, causing Yukari to blush and nod. She hurried over to Elizabeth, checking her temperature with a thermometer.

Minato walked back to the place where Ruby and Hamuko were, "Alright, let's start, Kenji, I'll train you and Hamuko will train Ruby."

"Man, I feel kinda tired!" Kenji yawned.

"Hamuko will train you!"

"I'm in!" Kenji hurried over to Minato.

"I want to see this training too!" Terry said, leaning back on the single couch.

"Me too!" Junpei said, "Scooby Snacks?"

"HELL NO!"

….

"Alright, first of all, in an all out fight, you have to be calm and composed. Use anything to attack, but always have your guard up." Minato said.

"You rush in, dodge the weak ass blows and utterly smash the punk into oblivion!" Hamuko cried.

"Kicks to the body, and punches to the face."

"Knee in the nads and punches on the throat!"

"You keep your distance away if the opponent exceeds you in brute strength."

"You floor the guy with whatever you have in hand and wreck him. Weight and brute strength don't mean shit."

"Done!"

"Your lesson is over, punk!"

"Get it?" Minato asked Ruby who nodded.

"I guess so…" Ruby trailed off.

"Good, I want you to throw a punch at me." Minato said slowly, "Can you?"

"I guess…" Ruby said, curling her hand into a fist, she smashed it against Minato's shoulder.

"Pfft, weak." Minato laughed.

"Why you!" Ruby growled. She pulled out a switchblade from her pocket and was about to ram it onto Minato's throat, before proceeding to cut everyone on his limbs, but she relented….

'Woah…" Minato yelped, "You use it against shadows. Me not a shadow." Minato sighed.

….

"Hit me!" Hamuko said, "Come on! Can't ya even hit on a girl?"

"I'd love too…" Kenji replied.

"Then do it, punk!" She snapped. Kenji rammed her fist right onto Hamuko's shoulder, who laughed coldly in response.

"Bitch, please!" She laughed, immediately making Kenji's confidence go down the gutter.

…..

"That's it… A kick aimed at the gut, it will falter your enemy's momentum and give you a chance for an opening…" Minato instructed.

"With force?" Ruby asked.

"With force! You have to be calm, but put everything you can muster in your blows." Minato advised.

"Like this?" Ruby punched Minato on the gut, making the Fool stagger back.

"Good one, at least you know how to shift your entire weight onto a blow…" Minato smiled.

"HAH!" Minato heard a horrified cry of pain, along with several loud body blows, and then, the sound of the body being thrown to the ground. He looked over to see Kenji on the ground, Hamuko standing over him, her boot right on his back.

"That's what you call a knock out." Hamuko said proudly, "Man, you don't know how to even land a punch."

"That's enough for today…" Minato said.

"Good thing…" Kenji muttered in pain.

"Hamuko will teach you about kicks tomorrow." Minato said. Kenji stood up and ran towards Minato; he grabbed the blue haired teen by the collar and begged.

"NO! I want to be trained by you!"

Minato chuckled, "Alright then."

"Man, its late!" Minato said, "Yo, you need help getting to your house?" He asked Ruby who nodded.

"I'd appreciate it." Ruby said.

"I'll go too!" Terry stood up.

"Me too, I could use some coffee." Junepi said up, throwing the Scooby Snacks away.

"I'll come too!" Hamuko skipped over to them.

"I'd like some pizza!" Kenji said, "Count me in."

"Alright! The more the merrier." Minato turned towards Yukari, "Take care of her, alright?" Yukari saluted him. Minato smiled and waved at them, before walking out.

Minato and his gang walked towards Ruby's home, located near the station. Ruby had kicked Junpei on his ass for making a few toilet jokes with Kenji.

"Well, this is my home~" Ruby sang as she opened the door, "Thanks for coming over."

"No problem!" Terry smirked.

"Yeah." Minato smiled, but the next second, it deformed into a horrified look, "CRAP!" Minato turned around, feeling his senses go out of control. His personae were going wild. Something was there…

"What is it?" Ruby asked as Kenji backed away.

"Oh man, shit hit the fan…" Junpei panted.

"This isn't good…" Terry locked his eyes onto a gigantic mass of darkness creeping towards them, "That bull was the same thing before he was transformed…." He mused.

"And this blob is larger, by a mile…" Hamuko trailed off.

"SHIT, shadows! Run inside, now!" Minato said. Ruby hastily nodded and opened the door, immediately running in, along with her friends. When everyone was in, Ruby slammed the door shut and locked it tight, she backed away, as snarling and roaring rang in her ears, signaling that the shadows had transformed.

"I saw the guards lying dead…" Junpei said, "This isn't good. These assholes can easily break the door!" He was proven right as the door was nearly blown of its hinges. Everyone backed away. The door shook again, sending everyone on high alert.

Minato's leader mentality kicked in, "We've got to defend… EVERYONE! Get weapons, whatever the hell you can get!"

"These pieces of shit, can't they leave us alone?" Hamuko cried, hastily grabbing a baseball bat.

Kenji smirked as he grabbed a steel chair, like the ones used in Wrestling.

Junpei grabbed a hockey stick while Terry got a hammer from the kitchen.

"These punks aren't going to trash my house!" Ruby cried, grabbing a frying pan.

Minato pulled out a knife from his pocket, he had kept it just in case. Now was the perfect time to use it.

"The shit?" Junpei cried as the electricity went out, blackening the room.

"Why does it seem that it's a work of something big?" Hamuko muttered. The door shook again, and this time, a large chunk of wood went flying, revealing a glimpse of the shadows.

"Bastards!" Hamuko cried, readying her bat, "Remember Kenji, wreck whatever comes your way!" The brunette nodded shakily, holding the steel chair.

"Remember Ruby, attack with whatever you got, BUT, be careful, got that?" Minato said.

"Gotacha!" Ruby nodded.

"Good, make me proud…." Minato averted his gaze back to the door which was almost about to get blown.

"ATTACK!" Minato shouted as the door was sent flying away, and the multiple shadows rushed in. Minato's friend readied themselves.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Minato and his gang will fight the shadows in a house now. Get ready, because these aren't just 5 or 6 shadows, a whole lot of them and to make things worse, two fighters are inexperienced. Expect hilarity and a over booked brawl in the next chapter. PLEASE drop a review, typing in his ice cold weather is hard.**

**Dclispe : Hahah, thanks yo! =D**

**Channel : Thanks man! And yes, Hamuko likes to hit on people =D Junpei and Kenji got hit again!**

**Questions will be answered in the next chapter because... uh, well, confidential. =D See you guys later!  
**


	23. Battle Royal

"Kenji smash!" The brunette cried, running into the horde of shadows, tightly holding the steel chair. Kenji surprisingly dodged a blow and smashed the steel chair right onto a Giga's skull, dropping him to his knees.

"Go on Ruby, make your sensei proud!" Minato ordered. The violence loving girl nodded furiously and charged, smashing her frying pan right onto the shadows' skull, reducing him to dust.

"I DID IT! WHOOO!" Ruby celebrated.

"Duck!" Hamuko cried, shoving Ruby away from being smashed by a freaking table, "Why you, son of a…" Hamuko yelped as she dodged an oncoming fireball, before jumping onto the table and furiously smashing the shadow with her bat, until it finally disappeared.

Hamuko yelped and jumped back, barely avoiding a bolt. Hamuko regrouped with Minato and his gang, who slowly backed away. They killed two shadows but more of them were still coming.

"We go?" Terry asked.

"Indeed!" Minato nodded. Terry grinned and grabbed Junpei by the collar, running towards the shadows. Terry dodged an Eagle's claw attack and grabbed it by its wings. The shadow was thrown down to the ground before getting squashed with the gigantic hammer.

"HAH!" Junpei yelled, swinging his hockey stick and sending multiple, slammer shadows crashing into the wall.

"Bastard actually dented my frying pan." Ruby cursed.

"Not good, both of them can't handle it alone. Do or die, let's dig in." Minato commanded, causing his friends to nod. Praying, the group of 4 barged right into the battlefield, joining Terry and Junpei.

Minato furiously slashed the shadows with his knife, ignoring the hits that were being landed on him. He couldn't summon a persona here; Ruby's house might get blown. Hamuko turned out to be surprisingly good, she was quick and agile, Minato even witnessed her doing a back flip, before landing onto a Musha's head, and then proceeding to beat it senseless with her bat.

Ruby was holding her own well. Strangely, Terry was always next to her, taking care of the bigger shadows with his hammer, which was starting to crack from the multiple hits.

Junpei had a couple of bruises but he was doing fairly well. Kenji was getting a beating. Minato dug his blade into the gut of another Gigas, before running towards Kenji, smashing his foot onto the Maya's face, killing the pest.

Kenji yelped as Minato threw him across the room, he ended up landing on a table. Minato cringed in pain as he felt a blade slash him on the back. Stifling a yell of pain, Minato charged his fist with an Agidyne and drove it right onto the shadow's gut, killing it.

Ruby shrieked, as she was hit right on the gut, sending her crashing against the wall.

"RUBY!" Terry cried, looking at the black haired girl struggling to get up. Terry, in a fit of rage, smashed his hammer right onto the shadow's skull, there was a sickening sound of impact, as the shadow disappeared, and Terry's hammer crumbled into pieces.

"Shit, the hell are these things?" Terry cursed, dodging the claw of a Tiaria. He smashed the little bug with his fist, killing it.

"They just keep coming…" Hamuko said, as multiple shadows came in once again, "Minato? T-This might be a good time to summon…."

"Pyro Jack!" Minato shouted, summoning the floating pumpkin and blasting the horde of shadows around him with a Maragi.

"I wish I had my evoker!" Junpei said as he threw his broken hockey stick to the side, "ARGG!" He staggered back from a blow, "Crap, we're losing."

"HEY!" Ruby shouted, grabbing onto her weapon tightly, "That's mine!" She yelled, trying to snatch it away from a Regal Mother who eventually grabbed it and smashed poor Kenji right on the head, flooring him.

"Kenji's out!" Hamuko cried, "What sort of a student are ya? You disgraced me."

"Retreat!" Minato ordered as he threw him knife right onto a oncoming Musha, hitting it square in the head.

"Where?" Terry asked as he picked Kenji up and backed away. Minato and his gang gathered up right in the middle of the lounge. They were in deep shit.

"Kenji! Wake up!" Terry shook him awake. The brunette groggily opened his eyes.

"I had a strange dream of fighting shadows." Kenji yawned, "Someone even hit me on the head with a frying pan."

"That was not a dream. We're in trouble." Junpei gulped as the shadows slowly surrounded them, forming a circle. The snarling and roaring nearly made Kenji pass out again.

"Split up." Minato said.

"The hell are you saying?" Ruby cried.

"I said split up. Junpei and you will run into the kitchen, me and Hamuko will run upstairs, Kenji and Terry will go wherever the hell they want. If we split up, the shadows will too, we might have an easier way to kill them."

"Good idea…." Junpei nodded.

"Alright, 3….2…. SCRAM!" Minato shouted, as he grabbed Hamuko's wrist and bolted upstairs. A group of shadows sensed this and gave chase, just like Minato had predicted.

"Toodles!" Junpei grabbed Ruby by her wrist and ran into the kitchen.

Terry looked around, there was no where no run, when suddenly, he spotted a rather large window.

"Don't even thi-AAH!" Terry lifted Kenji up and ran towards the windows, jumping right onto it. The glass shattered, giving both of them a few bruises and cuts, but they were outside, in the small backside lawn. And sure enough, some shadows followed them as well. Terry grinned and readied his fists, "These things are the state of the art. Get ready a pounding suhn!"

"Y-Yeah!" Kenji stuttered.

….

"Geez. These animals…" Ruby said, rubbing her shoulder to ease the pain, "That douche got me good in the gut."

"Incoming!" Junpei said, jumping behind the counter, "Junpei to Ruby." He said.

"Shut up, and get serious!"

"I am serious! Quick, get anything that can help." Junpei cried.

Ruby dug into the drawer, trying to find something of use. Meanwhile, Junpei backed against the fridge, avoiding a lariat from a shadow, "Shit." He opened the fridge and grabbed a Pepsi can, with deadly accuracy, he threw it towards the shadow, hitting it right on the head.

"HAH!" Junpei grabbed a plate of cake and threw it onto the shadow's head. The Gigas was sent reeling back as the cream splattered on his face.

"You're wasting my cake!" Ruby cried, "I'm sure there's a glass peanut butter jar over there." Junpei dug into the fridge and found it, throwing it again at the shadow. The jar exploded into small shards upon impact, some of them sticking into the shadow's mask.

Junpei dug out some other vegetables, bottles, and plates. He launched a flurry of the items onto the oncoming shadows, keeping them at bay, "Hah, eat some food."

A plate was sent colliding into a Maya, killing it.

A Gigas tripped onto a couple of smaller shadows, dissolving them. Just as the shadow was getting up, Junpei threw another bottle at his mask, finally killing it.

"Shit! Me can't find anything!" Ruby lamented. She grabbed two frying pans and tossed one towards Junpei who caught it, "Let's just smash them into hell!" She said, standing beside Junpei. The duo started to swing the weapons of mass destruction, flooring multiple shadows.

…..

"TERRY! What the hell are you doing!?" Kenji cried as Terry lifted him up and threw him onto the oncoming shadows, throwing all of them onto the ground.

"Ouch…."

"Get up!" Terry shouted, grabbing a shovel, and charging onto the shadows. He smashed it onto the heads, reducing the targets into mist, before finally, the shovel shattered, making the tall teenager curse.

"Eat bricks, bitches!" Kenji roared, sending brick after brick right towards the shadows, killing the smaller ones, and successfully making the larger ones back away.

"Strange, the lights are on, but no one is even waking up to help." Terry found it very strange. Grabbing a fistful of mud and dirt, Terry threw it onto the shadows, momentarily blinding them. He took the chance and began to shower a flurry of punches onto them, as Kenji continued throwing bricks.

"Alright, I'm out of bricks!" Kenji cursed.

Terry dodged an oncoming fireball and backed away, "My knuckles are starting to hurt." He smirked. The duo of two gathered in the middle, as the shadows charged once again.

"I won't let ya kill us!" Terry swore, lifting Kenji up like a battering ram, and charging.

"Terry! What are you doing?" Kenji said, completely horrified.

"Terry?" Kenji said as Terry kept running.

"STAHP!" Kenji cried as his head collided with the oncoming shadows, surprisingly making most of them disappear.

"Hah, I found the ultimate weapon! I wonder if it's your head or scent?" Terry wondered.

"Yay me…." Kenji muttered.

…..

…..

"WAOH!" Minato said, jerking Hamuko away by her wrist, saving her from being impaled by a blade, "ARES!" Minato summoned. The God of War manifested and charged at the Musha, ripping it into shreds, before disappearing.

"Thanks cuz!" Hamuko panted, "I'm sure that I killed about 12 of them."

"It's easier fighting this way." Minato yelped as he dropped to the ground, avoiding an oncoming fireball.

"Ruby's room…." Hamuko read the sign on the door, "Let's head in!" Minato and Hamuko barged in and gasped, "Wow. We're certainly lucky."

….

"MY ROOM!" Ruby said, as her frying pan crumbled, "I have something in my room, come on Junpei, let's haul ass!"

Junpei said and threw the fridge onto the ground, blocking the path of the shadows, before running away with Ruby.

"Did you really have to do that?" Ruby sighed, "Never mind, let's run!" The duo bolted up the stairs, only to find the shadows crowding the door.

"Shit, Minato and Hamuko must be in there…" Junpei said, "We gotta help them!"

"I know a way, into the basement!" Ruby ran downstairs, and along with Junpei, into the basement.

…..

"Get up!" Terry said, as he and Kenji climbed the tree, the shadows were too much to handle. The two settled on a branch and sighed in peace, "At least we're safe for a - WOAH!" The trees shook. The two looked down to the see the shadow's ramming and clawing the tree, trying to throw it onto the ground.

"What will we do!?" Kenji was sweating buckets.

"I see a room!" Terry said, pointing at the window, "We'll jump in!" The tree shook again.

"Alright, I'd rather be impaled and cut by some glass than to be clawed by them."

"Okay, on the count of three…." Terry said.

…..

Minato grabbed a katana and cleanly swiped the head of a shadow. He jumped back and locked blades with a Musha. Minato kicked the shadow in the gut, before finishing it off with a vertical swipe.

"Die!" Hamuko demanded, digging her spear into the chest of a shadow, killing it. She rolled away from a claw attack and grabbed a hold of a knife, launching it towards the shadow.

"We need a few-" Minato was cut off by the door of the basement slamming open, revealing Junpei and Ruby. Junpei grabbed two knives as Ruby grabbed a hold of a mace.

"More men to have the adva-" This time, Minato was cut off by the sound of glass getting shattered. Minato's head snapped back at the source. Terry and Kenji picked themselves up from the floor and grabbed a pair of brass knuckles and another steel chair, respectively.

"This is more like it!" Minato said with a grin as his team, now with weapons, charged at the shadows, this time, they ignored the wounds and just hacked and slashed like mad, one shooting most of the creatures.

Terry smashed his fists right onto a shadow, one hitting it.

Ruby swung her mace around, tearing the shadows around her into bits.

Junpei impressively dodged the blows and dug the knives into the closest shadow, before digging them out and attacking the next one.

Kenji yelled something along the lines of being a super hero, as he utterly assaulted the steel chair, hitting whatever thing which moved. A sick shot sent a Gigas tumbling back, crashing through the window, hitting the tree which finally gave into the assault and was crashed onto the ground, and luckily for them, the shadows beneath it were absolutely crushed.

"HAH! I'm the fucking terminator!" Kenji said in glee, as he threw the dented chair away and grabbed a new one, before continuing his assault.

Minato dual wielded two blades, killing whatever came around him. His mentality of a leader was returning, allowing him to dodge and strike at the precise moments.

Hamuko was agile as ever, she utterly massacred the shadows from a foot away, thanks to her long weapon.

Ruby grabbed her laptop and smashed it onto a Maya, killing it.

Terry lifted a shadow up and smashed it onto the table, the table gave way, but the shadow dissolved as well.

Minato and Hamuko grinned as they lifted up a shadow and catapulted it out of the window.

Eventually, the shadows lessened, the team, tired and bruised as hell, kept fighting on. The end was so near. And finally, the last shadow was killed, thanks to Hamuko's lance. Giving out the last shriek of the night, it disappeared, leaving the team alone in an absolutely decimated room.

Giving a sigh of relief, all of them dropped right onto their asses, mentally and physically exhausted. They went through hell but somehow, they came back.

"My room is a mess… But I don't care." Ruby gave a broken grin. Hamuko tackled hug her, throwing both of them onto the ground.

"If it weren't for your love of violence, we'd all be dead!" She cheered, and Ruby returned the hug.

"Man, talk about a stroke of luck. Ruby and Junpei came from the basement, while you two jumped in from the window."

"We did it!" Kenji and Junpei did a stupid dance together.

"Group hug?" Terry asked, throwing the brass away.

"Kay!" Ruby replied as the group got together for a long group hug, before, one by one, they collapsed onto the ground, except for Minato who leaned against the wall and fished his cell phone out.

"Senpai? Please come over quickly. The shadows are back at full force." Minato said to Mitsuru on the phone before disconnecting the call. A smile crawled onto his lips as he eyed his group, "Maybe, with these new types, we might just pull another victory."

* * *

**Done! Was I pumped up to write, this, probably my first comedy fight. Hope you liked it. And as always, PLEASE review, and tell me what you think.**

**Yes, Ruby keeps weapons in her room.**

**Yes, Kenji just used a meme.**

**That's all, as for the questions.**

* * *

**Q) What would you like to your haters and fans?**

**Ruby : Hello haters, I'll forward you a chain mail and regardless if you forward it or not, I'll still stick a knife in your throat at night *Giggles* And the freaking awesome fans of mine deserves cyberhugs.**

**Terry : I have fans? loool. But thanks. And the haters should wish they never meet me on the streets *smirks and cracks knuckles***

**Ryder : I thank my devoted followers, I shall always help you. Plus, I'd like to correct you, they're not my haters, they're just my ignored followers, who are searching for a way to get my attention, pity it won't work.**


	24. Another New Guy

"Minato-sensei, ouch…" Ruby winced from the pain, "Your one ugh…" She winced again, "Kickass teacher!"

"You're a good student too. You actually kicked ass." Minato turned with a smug smile towards Hamuko, "Hear that? Cousin?"

"Screw you!" Hamuko said hotly. She turned to Kenji, "Screw you too, ya sad excuse for a student."

"Well, he did help me….." Terry trailed off, "What are we waiting here for anyway?"

"Until we are here, you guys are gonna help me clean up." Ruby said.

"Hell no, we're tired." Hamuko sighed. A sound of a motorcycle engine roared in the sky. Minato perked up. He looked out the window to see Mitsuru stepping off her fabled motorcycle. Minato wished he had such a beauty.

Mitsuru sighed and observed the wreckage around Ruby's house. Shadows were at it again. But, why? Minato ended the Dark Hour in front of her eyes. Sighing again, Mitsuru stepped in and went up the stairs.

"What in heaven happened to you!?" Mitsuru said in surprise and corner.

"Yo, senpai!" All of the warriors spoke through the pain.

"We got stabbed by some scum suckers! Shadows, was it?" Hamuko said, turning to Minato on her spaghetti legs. After Minato nodded, Hamuko continued, "Exactly. Those assholes did a number on us. We were able to survive thanks to our resident violence loving friend, who keeps the most demented weapons in her room! Yet, still living like a freaking boss!"

Ruby blushed, "I-I'll take that as a thank you."

"I was about to reprimand Starling for keeping such weapons. But, at least you guys are alright." She turned to Ruby, "I give you full permission to keep these weapons of your in stock."

Ruby saluted, before dropping onto the ground in pain, "Can't ya heal us or something?"

"Yep, Kenji and Junpei are already out." Minato pointed at the class clowns, lying on the ground, passed out.

"Very well…" Mitsuru sighed and pressed her evoker to her temple, "Diarahan!"

…

"Is that what you folks went through every night?" Terry asked.

"Almost every night." Junpei corrected.

"Well shit. I thought I was gonna die." Ruby shivered, "I mean seriously, they have Ninjas, Bulls, even Hulk freaking Hogans!" She cried.

"They also have a tank, a gigantic castle among other things." Minato replied causally. Kenji, upon hearing this, passed out of the floor.

"You people have seen, first hand, the horrors that will welcome us in the future." Minato said, looking around Ruby's decimated lounge, "Think really carefully about if you want to join us. None of us will think any less of you, if you do back down."

"Indeed." Mitsuru said, standing up, "I'll be sending some one over to clean the mess."

"FUCK!" Minato said, standing up straight, causing the others to look at him in worry, "God damn it, how could I forget!

"What are you talking about?" Junpei asked. Minato just bolted out of the door, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Wonder what's up with him?" Terry asked.

"Beats me." Ruby shrugged.

"How can I be so stupid!?" Minato ran faster, bolting towards his house, "Elizabeth!" Minato cried. The door was slammed opened. The residents of the house yelped and diverted their attention to panting Minato.

"Minato?" Yukari asked as Minato ran towards Elizabeth and tackled hug her.

"Minato-kun?" Elizabeth blushed.

"God dammit! I was worried about you!" Minato said as he broke the hug, "Shit happened while we were walking you know, so I got scared that you were being attacked."

"Awww…" Elizabeth said. Yukari's eyebrow twitched a tad bit.

"Excuse my impoliteness but… What in the seventh circle of hell ran through ya dude!?" Theo exclaimed, causing everyone to turn towards him with a funny look.

"Dude? Pfft, wittle Theo is learning the human language." Minato laughed.

"He looked really cute saying it though." Yukari blushed.

"MINATO-SAN!" Aigis appeared out of nowhere and zapped towards Minato, tackle hugging him onto the ground, "Your clothes are soaked with fresh blood. I suspect that you were caught in an attack."

"Yeah!" Minato sighed, breaking the hug, "We were attacked, and I was worried if you guys were under attack too."

"Have you forgotten? The most powerful persona user in exis-" Elizabeth fixed a cold glare on Theo who went ghostly white.

"In existence, Minato Arisato!" Elizabeth cheered.

"Whaaa? Me? Weren't you the one who kicked my ass into Ice Age?" Minato said.

"Well, I'm no longer a persona user so you come after me!" Elizabeth smiled.

"Geez, thanks! I would have won if you fought me right now." Minato said proudly. But, the next second, he stopped. Elizabeth giggled as she held her hand out. Minato's mind flashed back to the time, a stupid brown book that broke his ribs, and a stupid fairy that owned him completely. A shiver raced up and down on his spine.

"Pixie…." Elizabeth smiled as she crushed the invisible card, "MEGIDOLOAN!"

"AHHHH!" Minato yelped as he jumped back, behind the counter, "God damn, that thing will kill us seven times over!" Minato didn't realize how stupid he was, until Elizabeth broke into a fit of giggles.

"Minato-kun…. Your such a…" Elizabeth trailed off, "Dumbass!"

Everyone around her busted into laughter as Minato stood up and scowled at them, "Real funny assholes." He spat, "HEY! That was a near death experience, I was scarred for life!"

Everyone laughed for the next 10 minutes or so. Eventually, Yukari spoke up, "Seriously though, you guys looked like you went through some serious shit."

"Serious shit, indeed!" Terry said, walking into the house.

"Seconded!" Ruby sighed.

"What can I do to continue the trend? Thirded?" Kenji asked.

"Keep moving ya good for nothing, weak ass student." Hamuko spat as she pushed Kenji with her arm, sending the brunette sliding on the floor, before crashing against the wall.

"Another Diarahan please!" Kenji muttered.

"The rookies were good for their first fight." Junpei said, "Thanks to Ruby's love for violence, we survived."

"How many were there?" Akihiko asked, stepping out of his room.

"I lost count, but a lot!" Hamuko sighed.

"Heh, isn't it funny that last time I pondered that why didn't he send multiple shadows?" Minato snickered, "Looks like, this guy is watching our every step."

"Don't joke like that!" Junpei cried.

"Tch, another problem, I inspected the nearby households. Everyone was in deep sleep, at the same time, and strangely, their electrical equipments were functioning."

"The hell are we dealing with!?" Hamuko asked, looking around, "Dude, even this Hell you told me about wasn't this bad! Random people sleeping and electricity randomly blackening out! Is this some kind of joke!?" He scowled.

"Whoever you are ya bastard! Come out and show yourself, if you have the balls!" She shouted, causing everyone else to sigh.

"LOOK OUT!" Theo said, tackling Hamuko onto the ground, as something sharp momentarily flashed in front of him. And, it was heading right for Hamuko. The auburn haired girl managed to catch the glint of what appeared to be a sword. It lodged into a wall, before disappearing into air.

….

Silence prevailed.

Hamuko blushed.

Theo went pale, realizing he was almost hugging Hamuko.

"He's a champ as well!" Junpei said.

"20 bucks says that Hamuko falls for him in 2 days."

Hamuko was too embarrassed to even care, "A hot guy is hugging me."

"I apologize!" Theo said, standing back up.

"Awww, I like the hug!" Hamuko pouted.

"Aww, shit!" Terry cursed, "My manliness!"

"Guys! We have something else to worry about!"Minato clapped with annoyance, "A sword just went flying, just when Hamuko shouted, or more correctly, insulted him."

"This thing is cracking my brain cells." Akihiko said.

"Mysterious. It can't be Nyx." Mitsuru mused, "There are no reports of Apathy Syndrome."

"I'm saying it again. Terry, Ruby and Kenji, this awaits you, if you do join." Minato said seriously, "Your life will be on the line, 24/7."

"Think before you join, please! We'd like to avoid any casualty." Mitsuru said, "Think over it, if you decline. The Kirijo group will protect you, 24/7."

"I'll give you my answer." Ruby said, "For sure!" She walked out, "See ya tomorrow!"

"I'll give you my answer soon." Terry said, "I'm kinda exhausted, so I'll be going." He walked into his room.

"SCRAM!" Hamuko spat at Kenji who shivered and ran into his room.

"Well, Hamuko, I want you to stay away from this. I don't want your life to be in danger…." Minato said worriedly, but it sorta made Hamuko a bit pissed, "This is too danger-GACK!" Hamuko tackled Minato onto the ground, mounting him.

A loud slap resounded in the house.

"My apologies." Theo and Elizabeth said in unison.

"You jerk! I fucking laugh in the face of danger! HAHAHAH!" Hamuko laughed, "Don't you dare think that I'll refuse. You're weak as hell. Who the hell is gonna look after you!?"

"I'll be more than hap—" Yukari tried to say.

"SILENCE!" Hamuko thundered, "You listen to me and you listen to me good. I'll be staying with you 24/7." A smug smile slid into her lips, "I mean, I for sure know that you wet yourself multiple times in the past."

"The fuck!?" Minato said, "The hell are you talking about, brat!?"

"No need to hide it!" Hamuko grinned. She fished her phone out and leaned down, whispering into his ear, "I have proof!" Minato's mind blackened. He wasn't denying that he was kinda accident prone in his baby years."

"The hell do you want!" Minato shivered.

"Simple. I stay here!" Hamuko replied cheerfully, "I can hack into their cell phones, even if its BlackBerry or Apple!"

"God damn, you got it!" Minato spat.

"Thanks cousin!" Hamuko stood up, "I'll be sure to protect ya!"

"Stupid, obnoxious, perverted, free loading brat!" Minato spat as he stood up. Hamuko heard this and stomped on his foot, making him yelp in pain.

Everyone could not help but laugh at their antics.

"It's late." Mitsuru said, "I should take my leave. Au revior!" She went out.

"I'll drop you at home." Junpei said to Yukari who smiled. Aigis bowed at them and went out.

"Thanks, Stupei!" She waved at her friends, "Later, Minato-kun and guys!" They went out.

Theo sighed and walked out, sitting on the lawn, "I'll keep my eye open for any shadows." Minato snickered. Theo was so easy to trick.

"Later!" Akihiko waved, leaving Minato and Elizabeth in the lounge.

"You'll sleep in my room." Minato said, picking her up, "I don't want you to aggravate your illness."

"I-I see…" Elizabeth blushed. Hamuko smirked and winked at Minato, following him up the stairs.

Minato dropped Elizabeth onto his bed. She instantly closed her eyes and drifted into sleep. Minato sighed and pulled out a sleeping sack from his closet. He was about to lie down, before he was thrown to the side by Hamuko, "I'll use this!"

"Why you brat!"

"Thanks cousin! I luv ya!" Hamuko winked and drifted into sleep. Minato sighed. Now where the hell was he going to sleep?

"I guess it wouldn't hurt… Not the first time it happened." Minato said, shaking slightly as he laid down next to Elizabeth, a safe distance away. Not feeling comfortable, Minato snatched Hamuko's pillow and placed it between himself and Elizabeth. Sighing, he drifted into sleep.

….

"Another new student?" Minato asked.

"Yep!" Junpei nodded.

"How are you feeling Elizabeth?" Minato asked.

"Perfectly perfect!" Elizabeth bounced.

"Awesome." Minato smiled in response. Eventually, everyone in Minato's gang settled on their seats. Each of the teenagers were trying to bury the battle last night in the back of their heads, especially the new guys.

"Wonder who the new guy is." Ruby asked.

"Beats me!" Terry shrugged.

Toriumi stepped onto the podium, "Welcome the newest transfer student!"

"Sora Kogeki." A rather gruff voice cut in. The door slid open and in walked a rather interesting fellow. He was rather tall, brownish black hair which was really messy. Pierced ear. A really awkward dressing, he wasn't wearing the school pants, he had baggy brown pants, that were torn on the left side, a really oversized coat over his school shirt, and two different colored boots.

"Wow…." Was all that Minato could say, "He screams to me, criminal."

"Holla to ya'll, assholes!" Sora said, "HOLLA!"

"Assholes? My suspicions were true." Minato mused.

"Please introdu-" Toriumi was cut off.

"Let me get shit straight first. None of you should touch the 3rd locker. If you do, you die, with a switchblade in your gut."

"Second of all, I'm a bastard, I will tease anyone and everyone, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Thirdly, Sora is the fucking boss. Get down with that, suckas!" With that, he threw her overcoat right onto Kenji, before walking towards his seat.

A really awkward silence prevailed.

Only to be broken by a door sliding open, revealing Ryder, "Sorry, I was late." Ryder apologized, he walked over to Minato and gave him a bro fist, "No hard feelings."

"Ryder! This is the 3rd consecutive time that you are late." Toriumi scolded.

"Sorry toots!" Ryder winked, making her blush.

"WOAH!" The new criminal spoke up with a frown, "What did you say?"

"Toots?" Ryder replied.

"I'm going to ask you one question." Sora stood up and taunted Ryder to come over, which he did. A shiver crawled up everyone's spine as they stood face to face, their tongues itching to tear the other apart.

"Yes, you snot nose punk?" Ryder spat.

"What a funny guy." Sora clapped, "You fail miserably in my eyes. Take lessons, junior."

"You're eyes? Hah, more like two buttons stitched together on a hastily made face." Ryder laughed, "You want a piece of me?"

"I want the whole damn thing, bud!" Sora snarled.

"You ain't getting it." Ryder said with a glare, "Dress up properly, punk!"

"I know, you're scared, your not the first and last one." Sora replied, "How dare you steal my name! Only I'm supposed to do dangerous shit in the school. And flirting with the homeroom teacher is one of those things."

"Everyone…." Ryder smirked, "Look at his face, and then think up the word 'flirt' hope you have a laugh." With that, he walked away.

"Funnily enough, they're laughing at you." Sora countered.

"Alright, break it up!" Minato said standing up.

"Your mine, Ryder!" Sora yelled.

Ryder flipped him off.

Sora returned it.

"A battle between a righteous savior (Self proclaimed) and the biggest delinquent in Gekkoukan history." Ruby, "That was some nice development in the epic clash, which we ALL know, will happen really soon. Keep it up!" She clapped.

"The hell!? Are you writing a story here!?" Sora asked, sitting on the seat.

"Another weirdo new guy." Minato sighed, "Elizabeth, stay away from him."

"Roger."

"Classes, open your textbooks." The teacher said, trying her best to shake off the hostility that was radiating off from Ryder and Sora.

* * *

**Another OC! Sora! He's be the oddball of the group, he's a bad guy hanging around with the good guys. And yes, he will have a beef with Ryder, as you just saw.**

**Channel : No problem man! Ruby saved all of them. Thanks for the review =D**

**Yoshi : Hahaha, yep, take note that he has a really tough head. Let's just hope the rookies can summon soon, thanks for the reviews happy new years to you too!**

**Dclsipe : Bad choice by Kenji eh? =D thanks for the review.**

* * *

**Q/A sections.**

**Question: Ruby, what is your favorite weapon and explain what type of weapons you got? If this is answered, then thank you! **

**Ruby: Argh, so many to choose from but my top two weapons are probably the sword and the mace. Both are pretty classic. I keep a whole load of crap like slingshots with rocks to slingshots with poisoned rocks, and other stuff like spears and knives just to name a few. And your welcome, yo!  
**


	25. Enemy

"Any questions?" Ekoda asked, just as the class was about to end.

"Yes, I have a question." Sora said, casually putting his legs on the other seat, which had a student. Said student was sent crying away onto another seat by Sora. God knows how he corrupted the pure soul.

"Yes?" Ekoda asked stiffly.

"Where do we have to go to take a piss?" He blurted.

Everyone looked at him.

"The hell are you mommas' boys staring at?" Sora snapped.

"That was a stupid question." Ekoda spat, "This new student is a complete and utter disaster in every way possible."

Sora clapped, "Way to show respect to your daddy, kiddo."

"What did you say!?" Ekoda snarled.

"Eat my shorts." Sora spat back.

"Woah, you can't do that!" Ryder stood up, "Only I'm supposed to own him. He's a threat to society and it's my right to own him and set him straight. You go back and drown yourself in wine."

"I don't think so. Check his ass; it has the name 'SORA' tattooed onto it. His ass is mine!" Sora smirked.

"Bullshit!" Ryder snapped, "He has the name 'Ryder Gowen' landscaped right above his belly button."

Everyone cringed. Minato nearly puked, "God damn!"

"Sora declares it bullcrap! Ekoda is my bitch!" He snapped.

"Of course he is! And you're my bitch!" Ryder shot back.

"YOU!" Sora pointed at Ekoda who was ghostly white, "You better get a tattoo of my name all over yourself or else, I'll kill ya!" Ekoda gulped and ran out of the classroom, just as break happened.

"PUNK!"

"GOTH!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"PRICK!" The duo shoved each other as they went out the homeroom.

"That was quite a show." Minato said, standing up, "This new kid is a pure criminal."

"No kidding, did you see his dressing?" Ruby replied.

"Did you see his hair?" Junpei asked.

"Did you see the way he was sitting? Looked like he owned the place." Terry said.

"Stay away from him." Minato said to Elizabeth again. She nodded, "Great, let's go out!" The gang walked out, stopping by the lockers to take out their stuff.

"Hamuko, why do you keep a taser in your locker?" Minato deadpanned, "Are you planning to shock me anytime soon?"

"Oh don't worry about it bro!" She slapped him on the back, "My fists are enough for a weak ass emo like you." She laughed coldly.

"You do know that I owned a fucking goddess of the night, right?" Minato spat.

"But, sadly…" She flung her arm around Minato's shoulder, "You can't own me, right?" She said, choking his neck, "Right!?"

"R-Right!" Minato gasped as Hamuko released the hold.

"Wow, Minato did cope a feel there." Junpei whispered.

"Do your thing." Minato sighed. Hamuko grinned and skipped over to them. Two kicks in the nads later, she skipped back.

"Say, Ruby, you should keep it!" Hamuko said, handing the taser to Ruby, "Weapons in the house plus in the bag, right?"

"COOL!" Ruby's eyes lit up, "I wonder if I can cause some burns with it. Who wants to tell me the voltage?" Everyone backed away, "Aww, killjoys!"

"See this locker?" Junpei asked as he pointed a locker which had the following sentences sprayed 'Don't touch this locker, or you die asshole.'

"I bet this guy is so tough." Junpei mocked, putting his elbow on the locker, "We've got a badass over here."

"Junpei…" Kenji started.

"You're dead." Hamuko finished.

"What are you talking about?" Junpei smirked, "Is this thing gonna explode."

"You're head is gonna explode, real soon, asscap." A gruff voice made Junpei's hair stand up. He slowly turned around to see Sora standing behind him, a blank look on his face.

Silence…..

"I'd like to applaud you." Sora said, clapping, "You did the thing which no mortal should ever do."

"Dude, take it easy." Junpei said nervously.

"You know what I'm gonna do?" Sora asked as he pulled out a switchblade from his pocket and traced his finger on it.

"W-What?" Junpei gulped.

"I'll cut your arms…." He said emotionally, "And then, use those same hands to slap the dog piss out of ya!"

"Ryder! Save me!" Junpei cried.

"You're not my follower." Ryder said from beside Minato, "I can't save you all the time. Punishment makes better!"

Junpei ran behind Minato, "Dude, save me!"

Sora threateningly marched towards Minato who sighed. Someone was trying to be a badass.

"Who the hell are you!?" Sora asked.

"Minato Arisato." Minato introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, emo, now please, move aside so I can slap the hell out of this jerk." Sora said.

"Leave it dude, Junpei is mentally unstable, he didn't mean that." Minato sighed, coming up with an excuse.

"Bark, bark!" Junpei said, failing like a fish, "Meow!"

"Man, talk about an insult to animals." Hamuko sighed.

"He seems utterly devoid of brain cells and rational thinking." Sora mused, "Ryder himself is better than him. And that's saying something."

"Say's the guy who can't even wear proper boots."

"You wanna know where my other boot is?" Sora asked, "Right up yo ass."

Ryder bit his lip and clapped, "You've got a lot of class you know that?"

"I know!"

"For insulting me like that, you really reminded me of why I want to kick that delinquent ass of yours. Why the Savior, Ryder Gowen is gonna make you his bitch!"

"Cut it out guys." Minato sighed, getting between them.

"Just for this guy, I'm letting you off the hook, Saver!" Sora stared him down.

"Chicken!"

"Shut up!"

"Chicken shit!"

"Fuck you!"

"BAWK, BAWK!" Ryder mocked.

"Enough!" Minato snapped, "You both! Make peace of I'll kick your candy asses all over this institute."

"Who in the blue are you?" Sora asked.

"Minato Arisato. Champion of Kenji and Kendo, trained in multiple martial arts and overall, a witty guy." Kenji said proudly, "My student makes me really proud."

"Bitch please!" Hamuko laughed coldly, making Kenji's confidence go down the drain.

"Sora!" Sora held his hand out, "I was just kidding. I know you, you and your group is famous in the school."

"Indeed we are!" Hamuko said proudly.

"You're not in my group, brat!" Minato snapped. Hamuko balled her fist up and smashed it onto her waiting palm, daring Minato to say something else, "S-She's our leader!" He cried.

Everyone introduced themselves to Sora.

"Man, you're hot!" Sora gawked at Elizabeth.

"So cute, butterly." Elizabeth cooed over a passing butterfly.

"Screw butterflies." Sora said.

"One cannot simply a screw a but-" Minato slapped Junpei.

"I told you, no dirty talk and toilet humor around Elizabeth. You! Stay away from her!" Minato warned Sora.

"Oh! I see, you both are lovers?" He asked, "Man, I must congratulate you for tappi-"

"Shut up!" Minato snapped.

"C-Cool!" Sora said, as he felt shivers run up and down his spine, courtesy of Thanatos.

Sora opened his locker, "Well, you guys aren't complete assholes." He mused, digging into his locker, pulling out a bag, "Weed?" He asked.

"What the hell!?" Minato gasped and backed away, "You keep that shit!?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Stay clear!" Ryder cried, grabbing the weed and throwing it away from the group. The bag ended up landing on a student's head. A teacher noticed that and dragged him out of the halls, probably to expel him.

"Fucking weed!? Are you serious?" Junpei asked with wide eyes.

"NO?" Sora asked.

"Hell no!" Ruby replied.

"That's bad!" Sora sighed as he pulled out a bottle of vodka, "Cheers?"

Ryder's eyes widened. He grabbed the bottle and smashed it, inside of Sora's locker, before locking it shut, "You're a bigger threat than Junpei."

"Aww man, you shitted all over my locker." Sora glared.

"Shit hole, not locker!"

"Screw you!"

"Shithead!"

"I'll kill you!"

Minato sighed and ordered his gang to walk away, leaving the two to duel alone in the halls.

School ended, finally! Minato and his gang stopped on the way for a couple of milkshakes and ice creams before heading back home.

"Man, this new guy is a complete asshole!" Junpei said from the ground, "He was teasing every girl in the class."

"WHAT?" Minato asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, your harem is safe." Junpei replied.

"Elizabeth! Shield her Junpei, I'm counting on you." Junpei stood up and saluted at his leader.

"Hey Minato! Is that the same mp3 player?" Hamuko asked.

"Well duh, didn't you notice is before?" Minato replied.

"Let me see it." Hamuko tried to touch it but Minato backed away.

"No way you brat, whatever thing you touch, breaks!"

"Give me!" Hamuko snapped.

"NO!" Minato replied. Junpei opened his bags and pulled out some Scooby Snacks.

"On the count of 5…" Hamuko said, giving one last chance.

"12345! NO!" Minato snapped. Hamuko growled and tackled Minato onto the couch. The two literally began to wrestle each other on the couch.

"What I want, I get!" Hamuko said, trying to overpower Minato. But, the Savior wasn't going to hand over his mp3 player so easily. He didn't hit Hamuko. He never could. But he could at least block her attempts.

"Prick! Give me it!" Hamuko snarled, jerking his collar.

"The hell do you want with it!?"Minato said, shoving her hand away.

Hamuko whipped Minato right onto the ground and mounted him again, "MP3! MP3!"

"NO!" Minato said, rolling away. Hamuko ran over to him and jumped on top of him again, knocking the breath out of him.

"Just hand it over!" She snapped.

"I'm a amateur wrestler!" Hamuko said proudly, locking Minato into a hold, "I'll choke you out to get it!" Minato powered his way out and floored Hamuko. And this time, he had an idea.

He reached towards Hamuko's neck and…. Began to tickle her.

"Tickle, Tickle!" Minato said, tickling Hamuko who stopped struggling and started laughing.

"God damn Minato!" She giggled, "Let go, you asshole!"

"I finally found a weak point, eh?" Minato laughed as he continued tickling Hamuko who was turning blue from the constant laughter.

"My stomach is hurting!" Hamuko giggled "Screw you!"

Minato backed away and laughed, as Hamuko tried to catch her breath on the ground, "Minato has won!"

"I'll kill you Minato!" Hamuko laughed, not because of the tickling now, for something completely else, "I'll simply kill you, so bad, so painfully, even worse than the time I put you through the wooden bed."

"Tickle Tickle!" Minato mocked.

"Get back here!" Hamuko finally snapped and chased Minato upstairs. Minato stood right next to the stairs and edged his leg out. Hamuko bolted up, but ending up tripping.

"The Gods must be merciful towards you, today." Hamuko said darkly, grabbing a steel chair, "Playtime is over! Time to become my bitch again!" She had a look of pure rage in her eyes.

"Cant' catch me!" Minato had one up over her and he wasn't going to let Hamuko get him.

"I'll make Ruby seem like a child in comparison after I'm done with you!" Hamuko snapped, running behind him. Minato ducked and avoided a chair shot. He rolled away from another one.

"Stop moving so I can pound ya!" Hamuko demanded, trying her best to hit Minato but he was too fast.

"I'm the same guy who sealed a goddess and flew in space!" Minato laughed merrily, doing a back flip to avoid a blow.

"If I can just get my hands on you, even Nyx herself will seem like a child." Hamuko launched the chair away, but Minato dodged it again. It shattered the window and out of the house.

"God damn birds!" Junpei cursed.

"ARRRGHH!" Hamuko tried to tackle Minato who bolted to the side. She ended up in the couch, cursing at Minato. Minato smirked and ran towards his room, locking it shut, "Later cuz!"

He wasn't expecting the door to be blown off its hinges, "Time to play!" Hamuko smirked, carrying a hammer. She just destroyed Minato's door.

"God damn!" Minato gasped, backing away.

"It's brain bashing time, suckas!" Hamuko laughed.

"Are you crazy! That could kill me!" Minato cried.

"Alright…" Hamuko dropped the hammer and cracked her knuckles, "Time to pay!" She walked over to Minato grabbed him by the collar, balling up a fist, "Any last words!"

"Oh my God! Theo in a swimsuit!" Minato cried, pointing at the door.

"WHERE!?" Hamuko said excitedly, turning around. Minato smirked and shoved her hand away, before bolting out the door.

"HAHAHA! Learn from the master, girl!" Minato ran away just in time, before Hamuko released a hellish screech.

"Hahaha, I love that girl." Minato laughed as he walked out of the house. It was evening, and the wind was chill. Deciding to just stroll, Minato walked off, aimlessly.

…

"Wow, I can't believe that I used to come here daily." Minato chuckled, standing the back alley. But no glowing blue door made it a bit weird for him. Since he was so used to seeing it.

"Well, well!" A cold voice mocked as Minato turned around.

"Who are you?" Minato asked, he did find the voice familiar.

"Did you forget me?" The stranger asked, slightly lowering his hoodie. Minato's eyes nearly popped out of his socket. His blood froze, and his mouth went fry.

"T-Takaya?" Minato asked with wide eyes.

"Nice to see you again, Minato!" Takaya smirked through the hood, "I see that you are well."

"Hmph, I can see that you are not." Minato taunted, "I should be surprised to see you here, but I frankly don't give a shit. Get lost."

"Watch it." Takaya growled.

"Shut up. You know better than anyone that you don't stand a chance. Remember last time? I wasted you, I wrecked you."

"Things have changed." Takaya removed his hoddie and Minato gasped. His half face was burned, and his eye was burned.

"What? You still gonna serve Nyx? I sealed her, she isn't coming back. Even Death couldn't stop me and now you think that you can?" Minato laughed, "GTFO!"

Takaya paused, "Take care of the silver haired woman." He said, turning around. Minato gritted his teeth.

"What the fuck!? What does Elizabeth has to do with this? Leave her out of this!" Minato snarled.

"I'll make you suffer Minato, I swear on my life. I'll reduce you to a begging mess." Takaya swore, "May you burn in hell for what you did to me and my group."

"Fuck you too!" Minato snapped as Takaya bolted out the door, "Heh, no balls having rat bastard."

Minato thought about Elizabeth. He wasn't going to let this hippie do whatever he wanted. Elizabeth sacrificed her immortality for him. He was going to protect her at all costs.

"Bring it Takaya; I'll see to it what even touches Elizabeth!" Minato shouted.

* * *

**Takaya is back! Shit will happen now! =D Thanks for the reviews so far guys! Not much to say but thank you for all that and keep reviewing! **

* * *

**Q/A**

**Q : Minato What will be your reaction if you have to recruit the guy.**

**A: Minato : First I have to give that guy some proper clothes, so that people might not mistake him as our servant. Second, I guess, I'll have to tape his mouth up.  
Third! Ryder and him are gonna have a restraining order against each other.**

**Q: Ruby, is it legal to keep those weapons?**

**Ruby : Shhh, dude, what people don't know won't hurt them. Besides, these comes in handy *picks up a poisoned mace* Like this, it can kill anything that moves in a flash. Now that senpai gave me the permission, I shall expand my arsenal! Muahahaha!**

**Arisato twins: What is the biggest torment that Hamuko did to you, and what are you two's feelings about it?**

**A) Hamuko : *giggle* I remember, I put him through a wooden table by 'mistake' and then-**

** Minato : Don't say it, ya brat!**

** Hamuko : He kinda passed out, and when he woke up next, his emo cut was gone and he was in a really cute cross dress-**

** Minato : SHUT UP!**

** Hamuko : You got the message! *hugs Minato* he cried the whole night!**

**Minato : *Sobs* You monster**

**Hamuko : Awwww.**

**Q: Ryder, what will happen if a war begins by your followers, and Ekoda's brainwashed army. Just my imagination going wild with this one.**

**A: That is certainly plausible my friend, given the fact that Ekoda is a sneaky bastard. Anyway, what good are my lethal kicks for? I'll floor every single one of dem bastards and make them see the purity! Thank you for your time!**


	26. Training Again

"That burned eye bastard!" Minato spat, opening the door, "I'll hammer him into Tartarus!"

Everyone was watching TV, Ruby and Ryder were there too.

"Hey guys! Shit happened and….." Minato was cut off by a battle cry that sounded like 'Get ready, baitch'. Sighing, Minato side stepped and Hamuko missed him by inches.

Minato appeared behind her and began, "Tickle, tickle!" He said, tickling Hamuko all over, making the auburn hair girl laugh and cuss at the same time.

The blur haired teen backed away and sat on the couch, "I finally found a weakness!"

"You know what? I'm this close from getting over there, and pounding you to death!" Hamuko growled, rolling her sleeves up.

"Shut up, brat!" Minato laughed.

"Oh you might wanna turn around. Wild swimsuit Theodore just appeared." Minato mocked.

"…. Can I kill you?" Hamuko asked, barring her fangs.

"Eh, no!" Minato replied, "But, something happened!"

"You got a new addition in your harem?" Junpei asked.

"Eh, no." Minato sighed.

"Did the birds shit on you with a steel chair?"

"God damn no! I just saw hippie." Minato said coldly.

"Hippie?" Ruby blew a raspberry, "They still roam around?"

"What's a hippie?" Terry asked.

"Tch, walking in the dark fools." Ryder said.

"I kicked a hippie once…. It was fun!" Hamuko remembered.

While the new guys laughed and started talking about hippies, the present members of S.E.E.S knew all too well about who the hippie was.

"Takaya?" Akihiko said, disbelieving.

"Yeah, saw him with my own eyes. His half face was burned." Minato replied.

"Takaya…. That bastard!" Junpei spat.

"I vaguely remember you telling me about him and his mischievous group." Elizabeth said with a smile. Remembering her time in the Velvet Room made her happy and sad at the same time.

"Why didn't you punch him on the face? Or better yet, kick him in the nuts?" Junpei said, shaking his head, "You disappoint me Spartan."

"Woah, woah, asshat, whao! You can't use a God of War reference for yourself. That's just screams crime to me. I better not hear you sprouting badass quotes while I'm here, got that bub!?" Hamuko spat.

Junpei gulped, "Sure!"

"Ah, God of War, such a treat to play, I love how he tore a god's head apart, drove a sword right into the jaw of a titan, and beat the king of gods with his own two fists, senseless." Ruby sighed.

"Okay…" Minato trailed off, "But, to the point, that bastard told me that I should take care of Elizabeth and just bolted away."

"Me?" Elizabeth asked, "Why am I possibly linked with this?"

"I don't know. Takaya is a bastard. Who knows what sick games he has on his mind?"

"A shiver just crawled up my backbone." Elizabeth said. Minato sighed and wrapped an arm around her.

"I told you. Nobody is touching you on my watch." Minato smiled.

Elizabeth's heartbeat doubled. She didn't say anything, she just ended up smiling.

"Theo, you can't let a guy hit on your sister just in front of your eyes." Kenji said, encouraging Theo who nodded furiously and glared at Minato.

"I will break your arms if you don't pull away from my sist-"

"Beat it Theo, we're having a wonderful time!" Elizabeth spat, making the tall immortal shrink back in fear.

"Suckers!" Minato jeered at Kenji and Junpei who looked jealous.

"Alright man!" Ryder said, jumping on the couch and pulling Minato away, "You tell me who the hell that hippie is."

"Me too! I'd like to know the names of the people who I sent into the underworld." Terry smirked.

"Same here!" Ruby said.

"Me too!" Hamuko said, putting her arm around Minato's neck, "I might just forgive you for the stunt you pulled off."

"I'm not good with explaining…." Minato sighed, "Akihiko? You mind?" The senior nodded.

…..

"Death as deliverance?" Ruby shook her head, "What were they thinking?"

"I can see why some people think that way." Terry sighed, "Those who are devoid with the will to live, they just wait for death as a salvation."

Ryder stared at the ground, "…. I wish, I could do something to help them." He thought to himself.

"Are you hurt?" Hamuko asked worriedly, "I mean, dealing with psychotic, dumb, and gun wielding bastard isn't safe!"

"I'm alright!" Minato smiled, "He would have gotten killed if he tried to attack me."

"Then…. Why did he even show himself?" Junpei asked.

"Stupei is right, I mean, we all know him. He would have just walked the other way if he didn't have some sort of backup." Yukari wondered.

"However, I am surprised. How was he able to survive the collapse of Tartarus?" Aigis asked, making everyone turn to her, "It's psychically impossible for a human being."

"Beats me…" Minato shrugged, "We've got the manpower. If he comes, it will be my fist and his face."

"Your boot and his ass!" Ruby cheered.

"Good one!"

"Thanks sensei!"

"But…. We're utterly useless unless we get a persona, right?" Ryder asked darkly, "I mean, what if he summons one? We can't fight it, right?"

"Dude, I told you. I can't force a persona out of you. It comes in desperation, under the right circumstances." Minato sighed.

Ryder just kept silent. And somehow, it made Minato worry. He seemed hell bent on getting a persona.

"Anyway, the time is right. I'll teach you guys about self defense. Are you up, Elizabeth?" Minato asked.

Elizabeth stood up and saluted him.

"Great!" Minato turned to Hamuko, "We'll work together." Hamuko's eyes widened. A sick smile on her lips appeared. Minato raised a brow but shrugged it off.

"Okay, dear cousin." Hamuko giggled.

The students and teachers cleared the furniture from the ground floor, dragging it to the side. Once there was enough room. The training began.

"Alright, Elizabeth, first of all, you have to be calm." Minato said.

"Kick the enemy across the place, no strategy whatsoever!" Hamuko replied, "Like this!" She said, flooring Minato with a swift kick right on the ass.

"Ouch…." Minato winced.

"I see! How informative!" Elizabeth giggled, watching intently.

"And then!" Hamuko mounted Minato, "You beat the crap out of him, choke his life out, LIKE THIS!" She said, choking Minato out.

"GACK! Hamuko, you're supposed to be teaching them!" Minato snapped, powering his way out from the hold.

"An elbow on the chest is effective!" Hamuko sang, as she smashed her elbow right on Minato's chest, flooring him.

"Oww…."

"AWESOME!" Ruby and Kenji said.

"And when your enemy is down, you just don't wait. You pick that bastard up!" She lifted Minato by his collar, "And pound him senseless!" A head butt later, Minato was floored again.

Hamuko smiled and sat on his back, "Any questions?" She asked.

"How about kicks?"

"Can you please tell me the proper way to incapacitate an enemy?"

"More violence!"

"Screw this!" Minato said, shoving Hamuko away and bolting, "That wasn't practice. That was slaughter!"

"I got my revenge. Don't poke the shark in eyes boy, you'll get swallowed whole!" Hamuko did a little dance, "I still win!"

"Win my ass!" Minato spat.

"Oh cool, I got to win a chance to kick you on the ass!" Hamuko shot back.

"BRAT!"

"WHINY EMO!"

"WHERE'S THE FIRE!?" Both of the cousins jumped up slightly at the voice. It sounded like it was coming from outside.

"More shadows?" Hamuko lamented.

"Shadows don't talk, moron!" Minato spat.

"Don't call me a moron, moron!" The two seemed ready to go again. But Akihiko cut in.

"We've got a problem, you guys mind?" Akihiko glared.

"The army is out for my heart! Save me you heartless citizens of Japan!" Everyone stared at the door which was getting viciously beaten. Someone from the outside was in trouble.

"I'll save you!" Ryder announced, jumping towards the door. He quickly opened it and pulled the victim inside, "You're safe. I hope you aren't…. The heck!?"

The guy who was asking for help was Sora; The new student.

"SORA?" Everyone shouted.

"WHO?" Akihiko was lost.

"Aww shit, I've got rabbies now." Ryder said, backing away.

"Shadows!" Fuuka announced, "INCOMING!"

"YES! Those black blobbed bastard with no asses were chasing me." Sora panted.

"Shit, Terry! Knock him out!" Minato said hurriedly.

"Of course!" Terry nodded and floored Sora with a punch, knocking him out.

"We can't let him know about this…" Minato said as the house shook. Cursing, Minato ordered his team mates, "Get ready!"

Akihiko hopped and threw a few shadow punches, "I've been waiting for this!" He said. Things would be a lot easier now.

Just then, the lights went out, "Aww shit. This again?" Ruby cursed.

"Screw this! Those things are coming!" Terry said, picking Kenji up, "Get ready!"

Akihiko bolted towards the first shadow, punching it senseless with his bare fists, in a second, the shadow was mist. Akihiko jumped back to avoid a claw.

"I told you it would be easy!" Minato said, grabbing a wooden chair and charging. He smashed the chair right onto the shadow's head, killing it.

"MaZiodyne!" Theo cried as multiple bolts of lighting filled the darkened door. The new members shrieked and closed theirs eyes as the vicious blast absolutely decimated the shadows around the teens, along with the furniture ofcourse.

"… He took them all out with just one summon." Hamuko said in awe.

"Gone? That was easy as hell!" Ruby cried. Just then, the lights came back on. Minato cringed as he observed all the Ichor on the ground, along with the burned limbs of the bastards.

"Second time in a fucking week!" Minato snapped, finally going tired from all the sneak and sudden attacks. Cursing horribly, he bolted out of the house.

"You bastard!" Minato shouted to the sky, "How dare you endanger my friends. If you've got the balls, come right next to me, and I'll settle this with you!"

"Stop being a bitch!" There was still no answer. Minato looked around and glanced at a sleeping old man in the opposite house, "Tch, random sleeping spells, give me a break."

"Minato!" Elizabeth said, running out in the lawn, clearly out of breath.

"Man, Elizabeth, this bastard is getting on my nerves." He sighed, "I can't even sleep properly at night since the shadows attacked."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"I'm worried about them. Most of all, I'm worried about you, dammit." Minato sighed, "I've seen you. You can't even grab your bag for a long time, it causes you pain. I'm worried about your safety; you've dramatically weakened since you lost your powers."

Elizabeth smiled, "You sure are a lady killer as they say…" She hugged him.

Minato blushed, "No, I am not!"

"You know what?" She asked with a smile, "You just need to wrap your arms around me, and I feel safe."

Minato's heart skipped a beat. He shakily wrapped his arms around her, "Like this?"

"Mhmm, I feel safe now, Minato-kun." Elizabeth giggled.

"**SMASH"**

**UNIVERSE ARCANA RANK 2…. **

"I'm glad I could help…" Minato smiled as time resumed.

…..

"Man, they sure look like a cute couple." Ruby smiled.

"They do…" Hamuko sighed, "Who would have thought my cousin would end up being such a pimp?" She asked, staring out from the window.

"Say, Hamuko, who do you like?" Ruby asked.

Hamuko blushed, "N-No one!"

"RIGHT!" Ruby replied sarcastically, "You both cousins and the Velvet siblings sure have a lot of friendship and chemistry between you."

"Enough about us!" Hamuko cut in, "Who do you like?"

"Eh…." Ruby shrugged, "Well, I like my all of my friends…. Excluding Sora."

"And?"

Ruby threw her hands up in the air, "ARGH! I dunno!" She cried, "But I do have to thank Terry, he's saved me multiple times."

"I shee!" Hamuko winked.

"Yeah, yeah." Ruby sighed.

"What about Yukari and Fuuka? Who do they like?"

Hamuko let out a breath, "Minato, Minato!"

"Figures."

….

"I've been expecting you." Takaya said as multiple men in black surrounded him.

"Let us carry forth THE wish!" He announced.

…..

Ryder walked towards the ring, "Tch, all this while, I've never felt so useless while standing in front of Minato." Dodging a kick, Ryder rammed his opponent onto the ground and delivered knee after knee, until the bell rung.

"I need a persona! By any means necessary!"

* * *

**Done! Fluff ends the chapter. Man, I've being pumping out** **chapters real fast for this! Thanks for the support yo, keep reviewing. Yes, Ryder is desperate, and Sora is knocked out in Minato's house****! :D**

**Anti Hamuko : Okay, first question is yours.**

**Channel : HAHA, roles reversal. H-hehe, the guys will answer the nickname question next chapter, sorry about that. I'm kinda blank with nicknames, thanks for the review yo!**

* * *

**Q/A**

**Hamuko : *giggles* You sure ask a lot of questions, my hater. But, to answer them. I took Muay Thai and mat wrestling classes. I dunno about names. NO! I love my cousin, we might rip on each other a lot and I love to fight him, but that doesn't change it. Who the hell is Orpheus and how the hell am I supposed to know its look?**

**Q for everyone : What would you do if Ryder becomes president?**

**Terry : That'd be hype! But I gotta feeling that he'd go a little overboard about some stuff, though. Just a little.**

**Minato : All the news channels would show a loop of Ryder's lifetime advices.**

**Ruby: Shit and an epic revolution going down of course. **

**Hamuko : I have my visa! Immigration.**

**Sora : President? Yeah, of mentally disabled, homosexuals pricks.**

**Q for Ryder : Would you ban Ekoda if you are voted for president?**

**Ryder : Indeed, I would shave his head off and make him run around the city wearing nothing but a tutu along with several wolf behind him. Ah, good idea Ryder.**

**Questions to Hamuko: what are you going to do with Minato? Are you embarrassed you let him escape with tickling and Theo in a swimsuit trick? Please don't kill me for these.**

**Hamuko : Ugh shit, you reminded me again why I want to kick his ass, I'm pissed again now, how dare he!? I'll have a cage of death match with him and officially tell him who the man is! **

**Minato : Who cares? A couple of yens will be spent to fix that. The awesome memories of me owning the brat is all what matters.**


	27. The Base

"Wake up!" Minato tried to shake Sora awake, but the criminal was motionless, "What on earth did you hit him with?" He asked Terry with a sigh.

"Just a punch…" Terry replied.

"I'll wake him!" Ryder said.

"You would rather- WOAH!" Minato yelped and Ryder grabbed Sora by his collar and threw him onto the ground, rocking him back and forth, occasionally his head hit the wooden floor.

"Wake up Sora, wake up, you pathetic, no good bastard!" Ryder yelled, slapping him on the face, "Your dope is on FIYAH!"

"WHAT!?" Sora stood up straight, looking around, "Who the fuck dares to open my locker!?"

"That worked…" Minato nodded at Ryder who looked pleased with himself.

"Where is my stuff!?" Sora stood up and grabbed the collar of the nearest guy he could get his hands on; Kenji.

"I don't know!" Kenji cried, "I swore to mommy to never experiment with drugs!"

"God, you're pathetic." Sora spat.

"Terry knocked you out though." Kenji said with a grin. He would finally be getting revenge on Terry for kicking his ass.

"Nah, he did say 'Sorry mate' before he knocked me out…." Sora blinked, "Speaking off. What the hell were those no asses black blobs?"

"Black blobs?" Minato asked with fake curiosity.

"No asses?" Hamuko repeated.

"We have no idea what you are talking about!" Ryder said, "You must have been high, seeing things that don't even exist. By God, don't you feel a least bit pathetic? You get wasted everyday of your life, and in the end, you have nothing but flashbacks and glimpses of what you were doing. I pity you."

"That was some own age, right dere!" Ruby said.

"I'm worried about my dope right now, so I'll let this slide." Sora glared at Ryder.

"Chicken!"

"Screw you!"

"Chicken shit!"

"Fuck you!"

"ENOUGH!" Minato cut in, he grabbed Sora by the collar and threw him onto the couch, "Your dope is still with the school, seeing as Ryder threw it onto a poor bloke. And no, there are no black blobs. You came in here, incredibly high, so we had no choice but to knock you out."

"Don't fool me, fool!" Sora snapped.

"I am not! Not go home, its already 3 o clock in the morning." Minato sighed, "And we have school tomorrow."

"Fine!" Sora stood up and walked towards the door, "I'll catch you guys in the act. You'll get the horns!" With that, he walked out.

"Minato-kun, what's a dope?" Elizabeth said innocently.

"Something real bad, never ever accept drugs Elizabeth. They wreck you!" He explained, "You too, Theo!" The two nodded.

"I should go too!" Ryder said.

"Nah, stay here for a night. Don't risk yourself up, since we just got attacked again." Minato said, halting Ryder, "You guys sleepy?"

"Nope!" Came a collective reply.

"I'm bored!" Ruby said.

"Me too!" Hamuko sighed, "It would be real good to hang out at this time."

"I think, I can arrange that…" Minato smiled, "Whose ready for a plain strolling around the island?" Everyone's hand shot up.

"Good!" Minato smiled, fishing his cell phone out, "Senpai? Please send a really spacious car at the house? Hmmm? Oh yes, we are bored so we decided to hang out…. Thanks Mitzy!" Minato said cheerfully and disconnected the call.

"Where are we going? I haven't really hung out at this time." Ruby asked.

"Who cares? The wind is cold and it would be awesome. Take me to the mountains!" Hamuko demanded.

"Once a brat, always a brat…" Minato sighed.

"I'm really tempted to slap you funny."

"Tickle, tickle!"

Hamuko growled.

Minato smirked.

"Enough!" Akihiko cried, "You both should have a restraining order placed upon you. I'll talk to Mitsuru about it. Seeing as you can't stand each other."

"NO!" Hamuko cried, she ran over to Minato and hugged him, "He's an unmatched douche who I love to kick, but he's still my cousin! I love him and nothing will change that!"

"Awww…" Everyone said.

"That's what I wanted to see." Akihiko smirked.

"Geez…." Minato blushed.

"You're supposed to say it back!" Hamuko snarled, stomping on his foot.

"Alright, I love you too, brat!" Minato scowled.

"I know!" Hamuko giggled.

"Again?" Elizabeth murmured to herself as the conflicting feelings began to resurface again. She tried to keep her emotions in control. No way two cousins could be lovers, right?

With nothing else, the group waited. Occasionally, Ryder would offer his advices while Terry would explain about the wonders of Tarot cards, while Ruby would completely recite the script of Wrong Turn.

….

"Nice ride!" Ryder complimented the lavish BMW that was in front of him, along with a gift card which stated : Hope you like it, love Mitsuru Kirijo.

"Man, I should get a rich chick for myself too!" Kenji said, "Just look at that."

"Who is gonna drive?" Hamuko asked.

"ME!" Junpei said, extending his hand up.

"Anyone?" Hamuko ignored him.

"I'll drive." Minato said, grabbing the car keys and sitting on the driver seat, "Quite spacious! You guys can get in!" Everyone managed to sit comfortably in the car and Minato kicked the car into ignition, before speeding away.

"Do you have a license?" Ryder asked.

"Nope!" Minato said.

"Irresponsible! Totally against the rules! I should report this." Ryder cried.

"HEY! I was busy being dead and acting as a seal for humanity. Cut me some slack yo!" Minato cried.

"Sorry!"

The group enjoyed the drive. It was even better since the roads were deserted and they wouldn't get stuck in a traffic jam or anything. They even stopped for snacks in the middle.

"This so peaceful." Ruby sighed.

"Almost feels wrong…." Hamuko whispered.

"Shut up!" Minato cut in, "Nothing is gonna happen, absolutely…" There was a round of fire being shot up in the sky, alerting everyone.

"The fuck was that?" Junpei cried, looking out the window, "Oh shit!"

"What shit?" Ryder asked.

"Four wheeler shit!" Junpei cried.

"Tch…" Ryder looked out the window and gasped, "Shit indeed!"

Minato looked through the mirror, "A four wheeler? A-And they've got guns!?" Everyone panicked as more shot were fired. Minato kept his cool and speeded his car up.

"Shit, it's Takaya!" Akihiko cursed as he caught the familiar pale young man sitting on the front seat, a grin across his face.

"Along with 4 guys who have guns!" Kenji cried.

"Guns!?" Ruby cried, "We're gonna die!"

"Silence! Nobody on my team says that!" Minato growled, "I'll make this sumbitch pay!" Minato said as he drove even faster, "Akihiko, Theodore, keep launching fireballs at them!"

The two silver haired males nodded and poked their head out from the window, "WOAH!" Akihiko said, barely avoiding a bullet that was meant for his skull.

" Ouch…" Theo pulled his head back in, leading to shocked gasps, a bullet was in his hand and his forehead had a slight cut, "I believe we should stay clear of this."

"That only gave you a cut?" Junpei asked with wide eyes.

"Wow Theo, your superman!" Hamuko cried.

A loud bang broke her out from the praise, the windshield totally shattered, courtesy of a bullet. Screams came forth from the gang's lips. Minato barely saved the car from getting rammed right into the wall.

"Bastards! Yo, everyone! Get down now. Don't leave your head open!" Minato said, taking a turn to the right, narrowly missing a pole.

The four wheeler followed him, still shooting bullets after bullets.

"Damn this!" Ruby said, crouching.

"Seconded! I wish I could do something!" Terry said.

"Don't keep your head up!" Minato commanded, turning left, hoping to lose the enemies.

"Talk about a first experience…" Elizabeth muttered.

"Elizabeth! Keep cool, nothing is gonna happen!" Minato shouted, "THEO! Keep firing!" The avatar nodded and poked his head out, charging a spell into his fist, Theo launched the fireball with dead on accuracy towards the jeep, managing to shatter the front windshield.

"WHOO!" Ryder said, "Up yours!" He flipped the guys off from the window.

'I love you Theo!" Junpei cried.

"Shut up!" Hamuko spat.

Minato smirked and drove faster. Suddenly, an idea clicked into his mind. He would execute that, at the perfect time.

The chase continued, Minato's gift got a couple of bullets. But he had to give the vehicle credit, it was durable as hell. He drove like a madman, taking sharp turn unexpectedly, even confusing most of his friends. But he had a plan.

10 minutes or so, Takaya's car pulled back and retreated. Minato smirked, his plan was working. Instead of running away, he gave them chase.

"We're gonna give them chase. You guys up for it?"

"YEAH!" Ryder said, "I'll roundhouse kick each one of them bastards!"

"Everyone agrees?" Minato asked one last time.

"YUP!" Everyone replied. Minato smiled and gave them chase.

"Karma is a bitch, Theo, keep shooting!" Theo nodded and kept throwing fireballs after fireballs at the retreating vehicle.

"Who needs guns?" Hamuko said, "YES! That got em in the tyre! We're winning!"

Takaya's car sped up even more, eventually; Minato found himself driving in a dead zone. Hardly anyone was over there. Trash, sewage and filth were everywhere. Heck, even Mitsuru wouldn't have recognized this place.

"Alright, listen carefully…" Minato took a deep breath, "We're gonna jump." The team looked at him as if he was mad.

"What? Have you lost some brain cells?" Junpei cried.

"Listen! I'm pretty sure that they are going towards their headquarters. If they still see us on their trail, they'll just repeat the cycle of a whacky chase scene. Jump out, we trick them into thinking that we are dead, and once we find out their base. We go in later and wreck them, finally ending all the attacks. Who is in with me?"

"Unsafe conditions? I love this!" Ryder cried, "I'm in."

"Me too. I want to end this once and for all." Terry said.

"We're in!" Kenji and Junpei said.

"I… uh… alright, you guys will bust the heads. Not me!" Ruby sighed.

"I'll wreck them up, Hamuko style!" Hamuko said determined.

"I don't approve of this, but I'm with you, Minato-kun." Elizabeth sighed.

"If Elizabeth-nee is in, consider me as well." Theo said.

"Cool." Minato smiled, "Sorry for putting you in a tough place, but we have to sacrifice a few things to end this."

"It's okay. Do your thing, sensei!" Ruby patted him on the back.

"When I say jump, open the doors and jump out of the car, this can't handle more bullets." Minato lamented, "Sorry Mitsuru…"

Minato picked speed up, "OVER 200!" He shouted. He blew the horn, making Takaya know he was still there.

Everyone tensed as Minato's features hardened. He was going to do it soon.

…..

Minato caught a burst of speed for the last time before he gasped. A bullet went flying straight towards the car.

"JUMP!" Minato shouted, kicking the door open and jumping out. The rest followed suit, barely. Bodies flew everywhere, most of them landing on dirt, surely giving a few bruises. And moments later, the car exploded into flames, right in front of their eyes.

"Ugh, fuck!" Minato groaned as he pulled himself up, "At least I'm alive… YO!" He shouted out.

"Heyo!" Ruby groaned, "That was painful."

"Bloody flaming cars!" Terry spat, getting up.

"I think my butt is cracked." Kenji whimpered.

"Screw you cousin!" Hamuko groaned, "My life flashed before my eyes."

"Fuck this, fuck that!" Junpei said, opening the trashcan lid and getting up, "Screw you Minato, I landed in the damn trash can!" Minato stiffened a giggle.

"My purity is raped…" Ryder spat, getting up and wiping the mud from his clothes, "I should seriously be kicking you in the nuts for that."

"God damn, my hair!" Akihiko cursed, wiping the dirt off his scalp.

"I'm alright…" Theo said.

"Ouch, I on the other hand, am not!" Elizabeth winced as she tried to sit up. Minato ran over to her.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't think so, its paining…" She pointed at her foot. Minato slowly removed her shoe and cursed.

"Damn it! I'm afraid that her foot twisted. It's all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself. We are after all, still alive because of you."

"I'll help you." Minato said, "Climb onto my back."

Elizabeth gulped and blushed. She shakily wrapped her arms around Minato's neck, "L-Like this?"

"Indeed!" Minato stood up, giving her a piggy back ride.

"Cute…." Hamuko muttered as Elizabeth clinged onto Minato's back.

"I'll walk in the back to make sure no one attacks us." Junpei said seriously. But, unfortunately for him, Minato caught what he was up to.

"Walk in the front, I'll make you eat the whole trash can." Minato spat.

"B-But…"

"Hamuko! Do you're thing!"

"Alright, alright! God dammit!" Junpei sighed and walked in front.

"Can you see the car, Ryder?" Minato asked.

"I see it, it's going slowly. I guess they thought we died." Ryder smirked.

"Excellent." Minato said, "Walk slowly, without a single noise. No whimpering."

"How did I get stuck in-" Kenji muttered.

"No bitching!" Minato spat.

"Theo, you're really awesome." Hamuko grinned.

"No flirting!" Minato glared.

Hamuko growled.

"Keep walking…" Minato said, taking his step very carefully.

The group silently walked, there was some light in the dead zone, and Minato could make out a little bit of light emitting from of what seemed to be a watchpost. He wasn't sure where they were, but he kept walking on.

"Minato looks red…" Hamuko observed.

Minato's vision momentarily threatened to blacken out. Elizabeth was clinging onto his back, her arms around his neck. She was breathing right beside his ear, her chest pressed onto his back. Minato swallowed the lump in his throat. His head was starting to get dizzy.

"My cousin is falling in love…" Hamuko mused, "With a real beauty."

"Keep my head in the field." Minato muttered, before shaking his head, "In the game." He corrected.

"If Yuka-tan or Senpai were here, Minato would be dead." Junpei mused.

"I see it." Ryder said, "I see a light!"

"Awesome. We can finally get to their base." Minato smirked, "Keep moving."

The rest followed, silently taking their step, until they reached the place. It seemed like a gigantic warehouse. Minato had never seen this place before.

"Talk about a gigantic building." Ruby said in awe.

"So, this is where they carry out their ideas?" Theo said, "Should we storm in? Minato?"

"No, we're injured." Minato lamented, "But, at least we got to their place. Sooner or later, we're storming the place and busting heads together."

"Indeed." Elizabeth whispered into his ear, making Minato shiver.

"Y-Yup!" Minato stammered.

"Let's head out. Anyone got a cell phone?" Minato asked.

"I do." Terry said.

"Good, I'll call senpai once we get out of here." Sighing, the team dragged their exhausted bodies out of the dead zone, finally ending up on a road, after what seemed like hours.

Minato called Mitsuru and informed them of what happened. The heiress quickly dispatched a limo for them, which took them back to the dorm. Minato promised to tell Mitsuru all that happened tomorrow, since he was way too exhausted.

"MAN!" Junpei said, dropping onto the ground and kissing it, "I love you home!"

"That drained everything…" Ruby said, collapsing onto the couch and drifting into sleep. Ryder sat on the single couch to catch his breath, but he ended up sleeping too.

Terry walked into his room and collapsed onto his bed. Akihiko followed suit. Hamuko took the last couch and slept on it, not having enough energy to snatch the sleeping bag from Minato.

Minato, still having Elizabeth on his back, walked over to his room, feeling utterly exhausted after a long time. It almost rivaled the last days of his life, after fighting Nyx. Scary thought.

Minato groggily walked over to his bed and collapsed onto it, barely keeping his eye lids open. But, he did manage to register a soft kiss on his forehead, along with a soft, "Thank you." From Elizabeth, before he finally drifted away into sleep.

"**SMASH"**

**Universe Arcana Rank 3…**

"Why does my heart gets into such frenzy when Minato is near me?" Elizabeth sighed, "This doesn't make any sense at all…. I might have to ask Hamuko-san for help."

She removed a lock of hair from her eyes, "Strange, my hair never used to grow… Another human characteristic, I suppose…"

Although she wasn't feeling Minato levels of exhausted, Elizabeth still slept fairly quickly, pondering the new feelings she was experiencing.

* * *

**Hectic day for our heroes. And they might be planning a counterattack to Takaya, but who knows, something happens between it all? I also regret to inform that I won't be keeping this pace for much longer, since college are opening up fairly soon. Anyway, please drop a review, thanks for the reads and reviews.**

**UPDATE! Fixed a mistake, it was supposed to be rank 3. Credits to Yoshi for pointing it out.  
**

* * *

**Q/A**

**Q : Sora, are you based off something else?**

**Sora : Heck no, perfection isn't replicated. But, I have been getting reports about a wanna be Sora coming over to Japan, I wonder who he is.**

**Q for all : If you had a nickname, what would it be?**

**Terry : ****A nickname? Hmmmm... I can't think of one right now, but back then, people used to call me Bogard instead of Sheffield, cause I like fighting, 'n' stuff.**

**Ruby : My name is a bit too short for nicknames... but I guess, Ruru!**

**Ryder : Simply, the savior!**

**Sora : BAMPH! Look it up on goggle.**

**Minato : sigh. Minnie.**

**Hamuko : *growls* Brat or Hamchild.**

**Q for all OCS : Who would you date from SEES?**

**Ruby : There are alot of cool guys, Minato, Theo, Terry, who isn't taken.**

**Terry : I dunno, Fuuka or... Ruby?**

**Ryder : Hamuko and Elizabeth. Both are noble maidens.**

**Sora : I can't chose, HAREM!**


	28. New Feelings

"God damn it!" Minato cursed, feeling his entire body ache. Elizabeth snoring peacefully next to him wasn't helping at all. Minato was again on the verge of passing out.

"I've dated a nerd, a jock, a princess, even the richest girl in the world!" Minato said, "But, why does Elizabeth makes me feel so docile?" He wondered.

"Maybe... Hamuko was right, I kinda do like her..." Minato trailed off, gazing at her sleeping figure. He removed a lock of hair from her eyes, "Well, might as well enjoy it." He laid down again, sighing to himself, "Damn teen hormones."

Eventually, Elizabeth stirred awake. She rubbed her eyes and let out a cute yawn, "That was satisfying." She said, feeling fresh after a tiring night.

"Indeed it was!" Minato replied, sitting up on the bed.

"Oh, M-Minato-kun.. I wasn't expecting you here." Elizabeth blushed.

Minato laughed lightly, "We collapsed on the bed, after the disaster that happened last night, remember?"

"I remember..." Elizabeth trailed off and blushed, remembering the piggy back ride. Minato's mind wandered back to the exact thing, making the Fool blush as well.

An awkward silence prevailed as neither one of them was able to look at each other.

"I got them butterflies in my stomach." Minato said, "God damn it! Focus Minato!"

"Shall we move?" Elizabeth said after a while, promoting a nod from Minato. The two stood up. Elizabeth managed to walk a few steps before she nearly collapsed again.

Minato managed to catch Elizabeth again, "You're still hurt, eh?"

"Sadly..." Elizabeth replied. Minato sighed and lifted her up again.

"Sorry for treating you like a kid, but you can't walk like this. It may result in an even more deadly injury. I'll carry you downstairs." Minato said. Elizabeth gave a smile and nodded.

One thing that Minato had noticed, Elizabeth was exceedingly light, almost like she wasn't human. This did help him in easily lifting her up.

The two walked down the stairs to see everyone sleeping, on the couch and floor. Minato couldn't blame them, they went through hell last night.

"Seems we weren't the only one exhausted." Elizabeth noted.

"Indeed." Minato said, walking over to a single couch and carefully placing Elizabeth on it, "I'll wake them up."

Minato walked over to Junpei and shook him like a mad man, "Wake up!" He yelled, slamming Junpei to the ground. Eventually, Junpei threw a punch which Minato dodged and smirked, "Morning bro!"

"Screw you bro!" Junpei spat, "How many times do I hafta tell ya? Don't wake me up like that."

"Well, nothing else is effective. Help me wake them up." Minato said, walking over to Ruby.

"Hey, violence loving girl, wake up!" Minato shook her and surprisingly, Ruby woke up fairly quickly.

"What's up?" She asked, "And where the hell am I!?"

"Calm down, you passed out on the couch after the drive.' Minato said calmly.

Ruby pondered it for a few seconds before nodding slowly, "I remember, those douches that chased up and we JUMPED out a fucking speeding car." She barred her teeth.

"It was about to explode." Minato sighed, "At least we all are in one piece."

"My cell phone disagrees! It's broken in half!" Ruby cried.

"Hey, you should be glad that you're not broken in half. Give me credit!" Minato cried, "Wake up, we need breakfast to replenish the energy that was wasted last night."

"2 minutes more!" Ruby said.

"Starling! Get up, this is you're teacher talking." Minato narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sheesh. You're like Ekoda." Ruby muttered, getting up, "You don't mind if I use your kitchen?"

"No, help yourself. I'll be waking up the brat." He sighed and walked over to Hamuko.

"Yo Elizabeth!" Ruby greeted.

"Greetings!" Elizabeth beamed at her.

"Wake up brat!" Minato said, shaking Hamuko awake, "GET UP!" Hamuko muttered some curses before kicking whoever the hell was trying to disturb her beauty sleep. Minato reeled back from the blow and gritted his teeth.

"Alright then, I'll be a douche if you want me to." He said, walking over to the kitchen and getting a bottle of water. Minato walked back to where she was sleeping and took a deep breath, "1, 2, 3! The brat gets soaked!"

With a war cry, Minato emptied the bottle on Hamuko who began flailing like a fish, "Fuck! The weather forecast lied! Bastards!" She cursed in her sleep, slowly opening her eye lids.

"Hello cousin. You wasted precious water, ya brat!" Minato greeted her.

"Why you no good..." Hamuko trailed off, biting back the horrible curses, "How do you fucking dare to disturb my beauty sleep!? Asshole!" She yelled at Minato, grabbing him by the collar, "I'll beat the stuffing out of you!" u

"Bacon and eggs!" Ruby cried from the kitchen. Hamuko's stomach growled, making Minato smirk.

"Wipe that grin off your mug before I smash it!" She snarled, "God damn it Minato, is this how you wake someone up!?"

"Indeed! Problem?" Minato asked.

"My fist slamming against your face will be a problem to you!"

"Tickle!"

"Shut up!"

"Swimsuit."

"Go to hell."

"Theo!"

"GRRRH."

"Girl hormones."

"Can I strangle you? PLEASE!?"

"NO!" Minato said with a smirk, "Get up cousin, you might catch a cold."

"Yeah, yeah. Get lost already." Hamuko sighed, "I will have my revenge. Sup, Liz?"

"Greeting Hamuko-san!" Elizabeth said cheerfully.

"Your boyfriend will get a horrible beating, sorry to inform you." Hamuko said.

"I'm not her boyfriend!" Minato said with a blush, "We're just real close friends." Elizabeth nodded at his words.

"Right, you guys even sleep on the same bed!" Hamuko mused, "You pretty much are lovers."

"No, we aren't!" Elizabeth shot back. Minato did feel a bit sad.

"Quite! Yo Ruby, get me some bacon please!" Hamuko kicked Minato in the gut as a revenge before skipping off towards the kitchen.

"BRAT!" Minato muttered.

"Get some ready for Elizabeth as well!" Minato cried, "She needs breakfast too."

"Don't worry cousin, I'll make something for your girlfriend." Hamuko smirked.

"Watch out, Theo in a swimsuit just appeared!" Minato mocked. Hamuko got annoyed and threw an egg at Minato who dodged. It ended up hitting Ryder right on the face.

"Holy shit!" Ryder woke up with a gasp, smelling the stinking smell right on his face, "Who the fuck did this!?" He snarled.

"Ryder, good to see you awake bro!" Minato said.

"Bro me later, who the hell did this?" He asked, "I don't care who did this, I'll..."

"I did this! I wanted to hit Minato but that slim asshole dodged and I ended up hitting you. I'm sorry!" Hamuko bowed.

Ryder wiped the reaming egg from his face and glared at her, "You women are a disaster in a kitchen!" He cried.

"Watch it bud!" Hamuko growled, holding a spatula.

"You freaking broke a egg on my face. You watch you're tone with me, young lady!" Ryder snarled. Minato had to say, he did look severely pissed off.

"Geez, chill." Hamuko muttered.

"Cook me some breakfast." Ryder said, "I'll forgive you then."

"Okay, geez!" Hamuko groaned before cracking an egg on the frying pan. Ryder got up and walked towards the restroom. Minato silently laughed at Hamuko who hissed at him. She grabbed another egg and threw it towards Minato again, who dodged it with ease. Hamuko gasped as the egg went flying towards poor Ryder, exploding at the back off his head.

Ryder stopped and Hamuko gulped.

"Oops!" Minato said, barely controlling his laughter. Elizabeth silently giggled to herself, watching the events unfold.

"Bad luck, Hamu." Ruby said, flipping her egg over.

Ryder turned around and glared ferociously at Hamuko who swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Ryder, your awesome, straight,glimmering with purity hair are white and yellow!" Minato laughed.

"I know..." Ryder's eye twitched. He walked over to Hamuko and flipped the tray over.

"Let me tell you something Hamuko." Ryder took a deep breath, "I nearly fucking killed a giant who tried to mess with my hair!" He thundered.

"Dude, not my fault. Minato is a sneaky brat."

"You're a sneaky brat!" Ryder growled, "Who the fuck will clean up my hair? They stink!"

"My tray..." Hamuko said, looking at her tray. Ruby grabbed the food for herself, Minato and Elizabeth, before walking away quietly.

"You will cook a tower of pancakes, bacon, eggs and blend some fruits together to make some juice. It should be pure! Got that!?" Ryder growled. Hamuko nodded. He looked really scary.

"Otherwise, I'm dragging you to court. And you can bet that I will." Ryder threatened.

"S-Sure! SCREW YOU MINATO!" Hamuko shouted.

"I ain't moving." Ryder said, crossing his arms, "You might throw some more eggs at someone else, and I wouldn't allow the same thing to happen to my followers. Now, cook!"

"Geez, alright..." Hamuko muttered, throwing a dirty look at Minato who was all smiles. Minato, Ruby and Elizabeth shared breakfast and Ryder joined them moments later, with a colossal breakfast that he wolfed down quickly.

Hamuko ended up cooking one remaining egg with a slice of bread, "I hate you guys."

Junpei and Kenji came downstairs. Terry and Akihiko got up soon. Since they all were hungry, Minato ordered some fast food for all of them. They needed energy. Theo soon joined them.

"Last night was unreal." Junpei said.

"I know, can you believe it? Minato let his BMW get blasted."

"You're right. I should have used Kenji's ass as a shield." Minato hissed.

"Speaking off asses, when are WE going to kick some?" Hamuko asked, cracking her knuckles.

"Soon, fairly soon. Let's wait till the others arrive, then we'll arrange an attack for sure. Time to end this." Minato said with determination.

"Seconded. We've have enough attacks on us." Terry said.

"But, how in the hell does Takaya control the shadows? Where did he get them from? Didn't they die when Minato ended the Dark Hour?"

"We'll find out." Minato nodded at him.

Minato slapped the oncoming hands that were reaching for his throat, "I hope Mitsuru comes soon."

"God, I hate you so much right now." Hamuko hissed.

"Restraining order?" Akihiko smirked.

"NO! I love my cousin!" Hamuko cried, "Even if he's an ass at times." Everyone laughed.

"Take care of Elizabeth, she's still hurt." Minato said.

"Don't worry, I'll personally take care..." Kenji was cut off.

"I was talking to Ruby and Hamuko!" Minato growled.

"Dun worry." Ruby said.

...

Soon, Mitsuru and the rest of the team arrived. Minato told them all that happened last night.

"I see, I would gladly sacrifice a million of cars to make sure you are safe." Mitsuru smiled softly, "And, it is really advantageous for us to know of their position. Minato has a point, launching a counter attack will be really wise, we might end this whole thing with a swift and precise attack."

"Agreed." Yukari said, "Minato-kun is here with us, along with Theo-kun, so we have nothing to worry about!"

"No, we can never underestimate. Especially a bastard such as Takaya." Minato sighed, "After we're healed up and all, we will crush them."

"Hell to the yes!" Everyone shouted.

"Plus, you're examinations are starting on Tuesday. I suggest that you get prepared." Mitsuru said calmly, leading to groans and multiple curses from all of them.

"Just one more year." Akihiko said with a smirk.

"You sure are condescending sometimes." Terry replied.

"Lousy seniors." Junpei muttered.

"We'll plan the attack after the mid terms then." Minato said, "It will be easier."

"Yeah, easier with an empty brain." Hamuko cursed.

"Shut up brat!"

"Your ass is mine, Minnie!" Hamuko blurted and Minato stopped, his eyes widening.

"Oops? Did I say something that I wasn't supposed to say?" She smirked.

"Minnie..." Ryder repeated, before busting into laughter, "Oh my God, what a nickname." Soon, everyone began to laugh, even Elizabeth, at the expense of a red Minato.

"Shut up!" Minato spat.

"Chill out Minnie." Hamuko ruffled his hair and laughed again.

Minato yelled at them for a few more minutes before he got tired and went up his room. Elizabeth managed to drag Hamuko to her room.

"Hamuko-san, I've been feeling a little off lately." Elizabeth sighed.

"Are you sick?" Hamuko asked worriedly.

"No, no, thank you for the concern but, as you know, I am rather inexperienced with the human world. Lately, I've been feeling really agitated around a certain individual."

"Agitated? How?" Hamuko raised a brow.

"My face grows warm, my stomach suddenly feels empty, and my heartbeat doubles. What is this?"

Hamuko giggled, "Wittle Elizabeth is having a crush, eh?"

"Crush?" Elizabeth asked.

"If you like someone, then you have a crush." Hamuko said cheerfully, "Who is that lucky guy?"

Elizabeth paused and mulled the question over. There was a very good chance that Hamuko would tell Minato about this, so Elizabeth took the safer route, "Um, it's kind of personal, so I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's alright." Hamuko nodded.

"What should I do next?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, in times like this, you make sure IF the other guy feels the same way or not." Hamuko said.

"You mean, if he likes me too? Should I go and ask him?"

"Of course not, NEVER do that. You drop hints, like, you slowly get closer to him and then BAM! A guy proposes first, 95 percent of the time."

"I see, thank you." Elizabeth bowed.

"But be careful Elizabeth, you're really innocent and naive. I'd rather say that you be close to Minato. He's really busting his ass because of you."

Elizabeth fought back the blush that was spreading on his cheeks, "H-He is?"

"Of course, he gets up every night and watches over you. Making sure that you are sleeping peacefully... When you're not sleeping next to him, of course."

Elizabeth's heart did a somersault.

"I see..." Elizabeth stammered.

"Act classy and cute, and with a face like that, anyone would be heads over heels for you. Good luck!" Hamuko gave her a thumbs up and walked away.

"I really thought she was gunning for Minato." Hamuko smirked, "I'll get a boyfriend before he gets a girlfriend. LALALA~!" Hamuko skipped away.

Elizabeth calmed her heart down and grabbed her books. She went over to Minato's door and walked in, "Um, Minato-kun, can you help me with these formula?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure!" Minato replied with a smile, petting the seat next to him.

Elizabeth bowed and walked over to him, taking a seat, "I'm facing difficulties in this particular formula."

"Oh, its easy, you see, circuits in series are always..." Minato paused and nearly passed out as Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, go on..." She purred.

Minato barely controlled himself from passing out, "W-Well... Series are always..."

...

A table went flying, smashing into a wall, when a certain someone lost her cool.

Margaret was pissed, "I might have to personally interfere in those fool's affairs." She growled, stomping the ground, resulting in a crater.

* * *

**Done! The counterattack shall happen, but first, exams have a date with our heroes. And did Elizabeth did the right thing by going over to Hamuko? Time will tell. Thanks to Yoshi for pointing out the mistake, the link is rank 3, curse my noproofread self. -_- anyway, Marge is pissed, so not only does Minato has to deal with shadows, takaya, but the strongest avatar of power is after him too. Please drop a review, they keep me going!**

* * *

**Q/A**

**Question to Elizabeth: What would be your reaction if I said you could marry a cousin, which is legal?**

**A: Say it ain't so! Are you enjoying torturing a 3 year old? I hope you see the error of you're ways. I-I'm** **pretty sure that their relationship is purely family like.**

**Question for Minato: I'm sorry if I laugh uncontrollably here. Would you imagine yourself looking like a girl mouse or fairy, M-Minnie! *Laughs uncontrollably* Also, could I name you Minnie Mouse, or Minnie the pixie?**

**A : Sigh, man, I shouldn't have opened my mouth. Curse that brat and NO! You cannot call me that *releases killing intent.* Hamuko sure knows how to piss me off.**

**Question for Hamuko: Would it be great if you have the moment to put Minato in a pink tutu, labeled Minnie the Pixie? **

**A : *eyes sparkle* If I knock him out, which will happen fairly soon, I WILL make him wear a pink tutu, take a picture and post it on every social site ever made *laughs* Thanks for the idea yo!**


	29. End of Dark Days

Minato had his hands full. Not only did Elizabeth came to him for help, Hamuko, Junpei and Kenji came running to him as well.

"God damn, I have to give her credit." Minato sighed, "Elizabeth is miles above you brats in intelligence."

"Suck up to her, why don't you?" Hamuko snickered.

"Shut up, brat!" Minato spat.

"Minnie the pixie! Awww." Hamuko cooed mockingly, making Minato's eyebrow twitch.

"You surely know how to piss me off, Hamuko." He rubbed his temples, "Are you fools done?" Minato caught Elizabeth pouting at him, making his heart melt a bit, "Except you, of course." Elizabeth giggled and threw him a flying kiss, almost seductively.

"Uhhh.." Minato's face went beet red as he faced away, "Anyway, I need some stuff to do, so can you leave me alone?"

"I still haven't go the gist of..." Kenji tried to speak.

"OUT!" Minato shouted, as everyone scurried out of his room. Elizabeth closed the door with a smile.

"Man, I feel like melting sometimes." He sighed.

...

The days passed, Minato was approached by everyone of his friends at least once, to help them in their studies. Ryder himself asked Minato to help him, but later he admitted that he was testing Minato, who was in good hands.

"After this is done, we'll wreck shit!" Hamuko fist pumped, "My knuckles are itching for some blood."

"Concentrate Hamuko, you always sucked at Maths." Minato smirked.

"OH YEAH? You always sucked at... nothing." She admitted with a glare.

"Exactly, so shut up and listen to your sensei." Minato gave a smug smile, "To find the magnitude of a vector."

"WHAT IN HELL IS THIS PROBLEM MADE OF? WHICH LANGUAGE IS THIS!?" Everyone turned to Junpei who threw the book onto the ground and stomped on it.

"Its English, idiot." Hamuko mocked.

"Wrong idiot, its in numbers." Minato countered.

Ryder zapped towards Junpei and floored him. He picked the book up and shot him a glare, "Tch, just what I expected from a threat. You don't respect knowledge."

"Well, knowledge doesn't respect me either." Junpei crossed his arms.

"Tomorrow is the day." Ruby sighed, placing her book to the side, "I did the first section."

"What? How about the rest of them? We've got like 7 of them in the exam." Terry asked.

"I dun care." Ruby shrugged, "I'm lazy to get all of them so yeah, later dudes." She walked out.

"Wow, she's no selling the syllabus." Hamuko said.

"Let's get this other with." Minato groaned, "Last bit left."

...

The next day arrived. Minato and his friends walked towards school together, some of them looked utterly devoid of hope, while some of them looked satisfied, while some of didn't give a shit.

"Hey there, ya pricks!" Sora greeted them in his special way.

"Talk about a greeting, did daddy woke you up just like that?" Ryder mocked.

"Ryder, I'm feeling merciful today so I'll let this slide, you better make it up by kissing my ass later on." Sora shot back.

"Kissing ass? Ryder kicks ass, son!" Ryder snarled.

"I own you!" Sora and Ryder continued to bicker.

...

"Minato~" Hamuko sang just as Minato and his gang waited for the seating arrangements to be posted. Hamuko skipped over to Minato and hugged him, "You'll pass me the answer sheet, right?" She said sweetly.

"Eh, nope!" Minato shrugged.

"Aww come on, I'll do anything." Hamuko said, "I knew my cousin, the great hero, the Savoir would help me from the doom. Please?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Minato sighed, he couldn't refuse her. He didn't wanted to see Hamuko be on the bottom of the list, "Alright, but if someone sees us, I'm bailing on yo ass."

"Don't worry, nobody will see us." Hamuko slapped him on the butt.

"HAMUKO!" Minato scowled.

Hamuko giggled and skipped away to chat with her new friend; Rio Iwasaki.

"Seriously, you came here with just two chapters done?" Terry asked.

"Yep, I was too lazy to learn all of them." Ruby shrugged.

"But Ruby, what if you don't pass them? I'm worried." Terry said with a hint of concern.

"Uh..." That caught Ruby off guard, "Dun worry, I'll be fine." She gave a smile and patted him on the head.

...

"Ryder Gowen will win the hearts of the nerds, and then stand for student council president." Ryder said, memorizing the notes in his hand, "Fuck you, elasticity of demand. I own you!"

"Uh, Ryder...?" Sora asked, seeing his brawling buddy cursing out at the notes.

"Yes, cross elasticity, I fucking bury you!" Ryder cried, "PPC is my bitch!"

Sora sighed and continued puffing out smoke, "I wonder what a PPC is?"

...

"How are you guys?" Minato asked with a smile.

"Perfect, what about you Minato-kun?" Yukari asked cheerfully, "Ready to ace the exams as always?"

"I guess, how about you, Fuuka and Aigis?" Minato turned to them.

"I'll be alright. Best of luck." Fuuka smiled.

"Same to all of you. I believe my preparations will be adequate." Aigis said.

"That's good." Minato said.

"How about you, Elizabeth?" Yukari asked, before giggling, "And you, Theo-kun?"

"Thanks to Minato-kun, I believe I can easily pass these exams." Elizabeth smiled.

"Same here, Minato has really helped us, of course I knew everything before hand and was just testing his knowledge. And I'm proud to say, he's exceeding my expectations." Theo said, giving Minato a thumbs up.

"Oh my god!" Yukari cried.

"Theo is a hot, dedicated, strong and intelligent gentleman." Hamuko cried from the other side of the hallway.

"That's freaking amazing!" Ruby said.

"Yeah, yeah." Minato just sighed.

...

Eventually, the students sat on their respective seats and took a deep breath. Toriumi handed the papers to each and everyone. Most of the faces fell, while only some cried out in joy.

Minato smirked at the answer sheet and began writing down furiously, he was as genius as ever.

Junpei sighed and kept playing with his pen, rather than writing.

Hamuko edged Minato to pass her the answer sheet.

Fuuka and Yukari were calmly doing their work, a bit of panic on their face, since the time was short.

Terry was writing with a bored look on his face. Ruby looked annoyed and surprisingly, she wrote for five minutes before taking a ten minute break, calming her throbbing fingers. Ryder was writing with a grin, not caring about his pathetic handwriting.

Elizabeth was smiling during the exam. Minato had seriously given a lot of time to the two siblings, since they were totally new to the world and didn't posses the knowledge a normal teenager would have.

"Fuck this shit, I'm done!" Sora said, walking away.

"Don't let the door hit yo ass on the way out." Ryder mocked, "I'm done, bitches!" He handed the paper to Toriumi and ran out.

"Minato, my dear, lovely cousin, please!" Hamuko pleaded. Minato sighed and just as Toriumi went out for a new slice of cake, Minato threw the paper to Hamuko who caught it. Minato quickly pulled out another paper and pretended to be writing. Hamuko gave him a flying smooch and quickly copied everything, before throwing the paper back at Minato.

Eventually, everyone handed the papers back and made their way out. Ruby looked relieved. Terry was strolling around the school for something. Ryder and Sora were arguing like usual. Yukari and Fuuka were chatting about how the paper went, and Hamuko was hugging Minato. Junpei and Kenji looked like the world was going to end, while Elizabeth was checking her answers, if they were correct.

"Just a few more days left." Minato sighed, heading back home and opening his textbook.

...

...

...

"Fuck yes!" Junpei said, handing the paper to Toriumi and dancing his way out.

"YES! YES!" Hamuko cheered, doing a little dance that instantly made the boys forget about their paper. Hamuko handed the paper to Toriumi and bounced her way out.

"Done!" Minato and Elizabeth said at the same time.

Everyone of Minato's group gathered around at the lockers, giving high fives, and exchanging hugs.

"The dark days of testing are finally over!" Junepi said, looking to hug Hamuko who just moved out of the way.

"Man, I want to join a club, they're open right now!" Terry said, "Yo, who wants to join a club?"

"ME!" Ruby's hand shot up, "Music club!"

"I'll join Student Council." Ryder informed.

"Tennis is good for Hamuko." Hamuko added in.

"Um, Minato-kun, what should I join?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hmmmm." Minato thought for a while, "You should join the tennis club, Hamuko will help you there."

"You can bet yo ass that I will." Hamuko grabbed Elizabeth by the wrist, "Come on Eli-chan, let's show them the deadly duo of tennis!"

"Come on Kenji, you'll be joining the boxing club and be my punching bag." Before Kenji could protest, Terry dragged him away.

"Well, I have to check on my club." Yukari smiled, "See you later."

"Hey, Ruby-chan, I'm in the music club too, want me to show you around?" Fuuka asked.

"Sure, let's go." The two females walked away.

"Student Council, and the rise of Ryder." Ryder ran away.

"Minato-kun." Aigis spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

Minato smiled, she didn't change a bit, "I'm fine. Listen Aigis, I need you to help me, the constant attacks have to stop."

"I will do my best." Aigis said, "We should finalize the attack soon."

"Exactly, tell everyone to come at my house on Saturday, alright?"

The mechanical maiden nodded with a smile, "As you command, Minato-kun." Minato smiled back.

...

Elizabeth panted as she dropped to her knees, feeling the fatigue hit her bad. Hamuko stood and looked at her friend with concern, "Dude, you haven't even lasted 5 minutes. And you're pale."

"I can manage this..." Elizabeth gasped and stood up, grabbing her racket, "I've got to better myself, so that Minato-kun can notice me." Elizabeth said, blasting the oncoming shot back, nearly breaking the racket of the opposing team.

"Wow..." Hamuko said, observing the little burst of energy from Elizabeth.

...

"This new guy is good." A boxer said as he observed Terry.

"I heard, that he's trained by Akihiko-senpai himself." Another one of them informed.

"No wonder."

Terry smirked as he dodged a hook, his feet working back to square one. He weaved past a blow and threw a ferocious uppercut that floored his opponent.

Terry smashed his two fists together, "Come on, let's train yo, we'll all get better, we'll learning after all." He smirked.

...

"Aww man, I'll do it tomorrow. Me kinda tired." Ruby said, walking away while waving.

"I'm worried about Ruby-san, she's not too motivated in school." Fuuka sighed.

...

Ryder, after finishing his work, ran back to the ring. There was a big fight and he would win it.

"Come on!" Ryder said, deflecting a blow, before replying with a nasty hook. Ryder caught the guy in a headlock in his moment of weakness, before flooring him by swinging him over to the ground, "Tap out!" Ryder yelled, twisting his arm viciously. He kept the pressure on before the opponent finally tapped out.

Standing up, Ryder shook his head at the people cheering for him. These filthy teenagers pissed him off to no end.

...

Everyone arrived at Minato's house, relieved for the burden of exams.

"Let's have a party!" Hamuko shouted.

"I'm in!" Ruby said.

"Well, a party wouldn't hurt." Terry smiled.

"No drinks!" Ryder said sternly.

"Course not." Minato sighed.

"Party? Like the ones in the fabled club? Consider me in." Elizabeth smiled.

"Your girlfriend was really wrecking everyone in the club, Minato." Hamuko said, elbowing Minato on the ribs who just sighed.

"She's a good friend. Not a girlfriend, ya brat!"

"Minnie!"

"BRAT!"

"MINNIE MOUSE!"

"Hamster!"

"Screw you!"

"I should make a nasty comeback but I'm you're so shut yo mouth."

"You've go no balls, suhn!" Hamuko said, "Let's get ready for the party. After that, we'll pay them bastards a visit."

"Who the hell made you the leader?" Minato scowled.

"Informal." Hamuko replied.

"Let's start with the supplies." Yukari said cheerfully.

"I'll setup the music system." Fuuka smiled.

"I'll arrange the gaming bit." Junpei said.

"We'll bring food and drinks." The rest of the gang said.

"Cool!" Minato leaned back on the couch, "I'll sit on my ass and look at you peons doing all the work."

Hamuko grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up, "Get the supplies, baitch!"

"I'll come as well." Elizabeth said.

"Consider me as well." Theo stood up.

"The time is now 1:45." Ruby noted, "We can easily arrange the party and enjoy all night."

"Sure as hell we can." Terry said.

"Get yo asses at work, we'll meet up soon." Hamuko cried, grabbing Minato's wallet, "I have some stuff to pick." She dragged him away, while the Velvet Siblings followed.

...

"Hehehehe!" Sora grinned as he opened a certain package, "Poor fools won't know what hit em."

* * *

**Exams are over, a party is on, chaos and hilarity will ensure, the counterattack is up next. Things are picking up.**

**For some reason, I write this fairly quickly. Huh, strange.**

**Anyway, brace yourself for two awesome back to back chapters.**

**Drop a review please, it will make me very happy. Thanks for the views and reviews, see you later.**


	30. Save us Ryder

"I can never mask my excitement whenever we step foot inside this." Elizabeth giggled, "These annoying people who leer at me, even they cannot annoy me."

"Yo, scram!" Minato hissed, causing a group of guys to move away, "I swear..."

"Minato-kun, help would be appreciated here." Theodore gulped.

"That ain't my field bro. Hamuko?" The auburn haired girl nodded and yelled at a couple of girls who were staring at Theo.

"GTFO!" Hamuko snarled, causing them to scram.

"Thank you Hamuko-san." Theo bowed.

"Anytime hottie." Hamuko squealed.

"Come on, let's go." Minato said, walking in.

"Such incredible technology." Theo said, as the door opened automatically.

"It's because of this, you walk on it, the door will open up, pretty nifty, eh?" Hamuko pointed at the ground before skipping in.

"I-I knew that!" Theo cried with a blush.

"Alright, lets pick up chips, some cans of Pepsi, chicken nuggets, meat gums etc, etc." Hamuko ordered.

"That's my wallet that you are using." Minato pointed out.

"I know!" Hamuko giggled.

"Wow, even the shop keeper isn't here." Minato sighed, "Alright, let's get busy."

"I'll gladly get the cans, as you like to put it." Elizabeth walked away.

"Ummm, I'll get the 'chips'." Theodore walked away.

"PRINGLES!" Hamuko shouted after him.

"Get going brat, pick up the rest of the supplies." Minato ordered.

"Sure! Your wallet is still with me!" Hamuko laughed and grabbed a trolley, "FREE SHOPPING!"

Minato sighed, at least he still had his bank account.

...

The teens were still busy in gathering stuff, the weird thing was the fact that no shop keeper was present. And, the supermarket was deserted, not a single living soul in sight.

"Okay, creepy..." Minato said.

Hamuko grabbed a box of fruity pebbles from the lower end, causing the other boxes to fall.

"Well, good thing nobody is here." Minato sighed.

"Minato-kun, can I help myself with some chocolate delights?" Elizabeth asked sweetly.

"Of course, take as much as you like." Minato smiled. Elizabeth smiled wider and began to chose from the variety.

"Nuggets." Hamuko cried, throwing a dozen of boxes into the shopping trolley.

Minato threw dozens of Pepsi cans in. Elizabeth threw Fanta cans as well.

Theo threw in chips next, Doritos and Pringles .

"We still have stuff to pick, cheese, bread, bacon spread among other stuff. Fetch." Hamuko ordered, causing the others to nod.

...

A shiver crawled up Minato's spine.

Elizabeth was happily rummaging through stuff.

A certain someone in a black hoodie slipped from one compartment to another.

Shit was about to hit the fan.

Minato grabbed a steel tin.

"FIRE!" Minato launched the tin right towards the hooded guy who was about to strike Elizabeth with a blade. Not expecting the steel tin, the intruder was hit on the temple. He ended up tripping and fell on some oranges.

Elizabeth quietly backed away as Minato grabbed a box of cereal, a few cans. The hoodie stood up and ran for it.

"Hamuko, Theo! Get him." Minato commanded, throwing whatever he had in hand.

"What the? No, you bastards ain't ruining the party!" Hamuko snarled, running over to the guy and kicking him in the gut, "Get up!" She grabbed the intruder by the hood and threw him onto the vegetables. She lifted him up again and threw him head first into the refrigerators.

"You want ice cream eh?" Hamuko said, grabbing a box of chocolate chip ice cream and pouring it over the head, which was exposed now, "Like it?" She kicked him in the nuts, flooring him.

"Wow, Hamuko-san is offended... greatly." Theo noted.

The hood tried to make a run for it, but Hamuko wasn't having that. She followed him, bouncing his head off whatever was near her, "Oh come on bro, the party hasn't even started yet." Surprisingly, Hamuko lifted him up and smashed his spine into a compartment.

"Hamuko, that is kinda going for an overkill..." Minato said, trying to calm her down.

"Hell naw, this guy want to ruin MY fun? I'll roflstomp this son of a gun." She grabbed a bottle of ketchup and mustard, "Yes, take the serving, you fucking hot dog." She poured the two mixtures all over his face, before kicking him on the head, flooring him once again.

"Broccoli is good for you!" Hamuko shoved the vegetable into his mouth, by force, "YES, listen to mother, god dammit!" She smashed the tray right onto his head.

"Hamuko, that's quite enough." Hamuko launched the unlucky bastard into a tower of redbulls, "YES! Redbull." She drank the energy drink in one gulp before crushing it between her fist, "I've got my energy back, bitch!"

The intruder tried to get up, but Hamuko had none of it, she shoved him onto the ground.

"You ain't getting up until I tell ya to get up!" She trash talked, flooring him with a foot, "I'm the boss here!"

"Hamuko..." Minato said, he was starting to feel bad for the guy.

"Time to get up!" Hamuko said, finishing her third redbull. She lifted him to his feet, before looking around, "AH!" She smirked, throwing the guy into boxes.

"Yeah, I'm Stone Cold Steve Austin, sucka!" She drank another can before stomping over to him.

"Hamuko, stop being badass!" Minato scowled.

"Shut up, this brat ain't done until I say he's done." She threw him into the wall.

"Can you please pass me the popcorn?" Elizabeth asked.

"O-Of course..." Minato handed her the popcorn.

"I pity the guy..." Minato sighed as Hamuko kept talking trash.

"You were born to get your ass kicked by me." She pulled him onto a trolley, before pushing it, and taking off in a run.

"Come on hood, enjoy the ride." She smashed the trolley into the boxes, "Sorry." She reversed and drove it head first into the wall.

"I'm a bad driver." Hamuko said, running around and hurting the guy even further. She stopped halfway and hammered him with a few punches before resuming the ride.

Hamuko stopped in front of a compartment and grabbed a few stuff, "Perfume? Check. Shampoo? Check!" She smashed the two bottles on his head.

"We're done!" Hamuko made another run and Minato opened the basement door. Hamuko threw the trolley right down the stairs.

"That was quite a show." Minato clapped.

"Shut it boy." Hamuko grabbed the trolley and cried, "FREE SHOPPING!"

"Who the hell is there?" A rather groggy voice came out from what seemed to be the restroom. Minato panicked.

"Shit, he picked this time to get up." Minato said, grabbing his friends, "Come on, let's scram." He took off in a run, dragging his friends along with him.

"NO!" Hamuko cried, breaking the grip and running into the store. She hastily grabbed the trolley and ran out to join them.

"Damn kids!" The shopkeeper yelled.

"Hamuko! What the hell? You didn't even pay him." Minato growled.

"Hey, I left your wallet on the ground." She chuckled nervously, "He should get the cash."

"What!? You let my wallet on the ground."

"Keep moving, hurry!" Hamuko shouted, "He might shoot you in the ass."

"Giving you my wallet did bite me in the ass." Minato growled.

...

"Sup dudes?" Hamuko said, walking in with the groceries.

"You guys look out of breath, did something happen?" Terry asked.

"D-Don't ask." Minato sighed, "This brat is a threat to society."

"Nonsense, a beautiful chef like that can never be a threat to society." Ryder waved him off.

"Awww, thank you Ryder. Learn from your friends, ya prick."

"Learn from your fri-" Minato stopped.

"Yeah, kill that guy, drive a sword in his gut, BLOOD!" Ruby cried, furiously smashing the Dualshock buttons.

"N-Nevermind." He sighed.

"Oh hey guys!" Ruby said, walking over to them, "Didya bring the goods?"

"Indeed we did." Minato said, emptying the shopping bag on the kitchen counter.

"Wow, 30 boxes of chicken nuggets." Kenji drooled.

"I arranged the gaming corner." Junpei said proudly.

The door opened to reveal Fuuka, carrying large woofers, "Excuse me."

"Ah, welcome Fuuka. Make yoself at home." Ruby said.

"Are we late?" Yukari and Aigis came.

"Not at all, come in." Minato said.

"How exciting." Elizabeth giggled.

...

The gang spent the next few hours arranging the party, preparing the food, setting up the music system. They had fun doing it, and one by one, Minato's social links came into the house as well.

"Roasted chicken." Hidetoshi said, putting it on the counter, "Now excuse me while I supervise and reprimand the rules breakers."

"Um, hello Minato-kun." Chihiro said, putting a tray of cookies onto the counter, "It's nice to see you again, I really missed the long walks with you."

Minato felt a hole being drilled into the back of his head by Yukari, "C-Cool, enjoy yourself."

"Yo, are we late?" Kaz and Yuko came in.

"Not at all." Minato welcomed them, grabbing the box of pastries from them.

"You're certainly popular." Hamuko said flatly. Minato didn't notice it.

...

The party started. Minato had a toast for being the best friend ever. Ruby, Ryder and Terry were discussing how they liked the school with Hidetoshi.

Akihiko came shortly after, exhausted from college, but he still ended up eating alot.

Junpei, Kenji and Kaz were busy playing the PlayStation 3. Chihiro and Fuuka were discussing studies. Aigis was the DJ, she checked the ratings of the song before playing it.

Minato was dragged from once place to another by his friends.

Hamuko was busy flirting with Theo, who looked as fragile and shy as ever.

Elizabeth and Yukari were talking about stuff.

"I'm beating the shit out of Zeus!" Ruby cried, running over the gaming zone and grabbing the controller, relishing the chance to beat Zeus senseless.

Ryder and Terry were discussing about their fighting styles.

Hamuko helped Aigis with the song selection.

"Man, this party is a blast!" Kenji cried, drinking a can of redbull.

"KENJI! The hell are you drinking?" Kenji flinched and turned around to see a very pissed off Rio glaring at him. She turned to face Minato with a smile, "Nice to meet you Arisato-kun, I've heard a lot of of you in school." She bowed and grabbed Kenji by the collar, dragging him towards the table.

"There's some broccoli in the fridge." Minato mentioned, earning him a thanks from Rio.

"A group photo!" Kaz cried, grabbing Minato and placing him on the middle. Minato gave a goofy grin as Junpei took the picture.

...

A little before midnight, Minato's friends began to leave, clearly having a time of their life. Minato's gang remained as they sat on the couch, exhausted, but happy.

"That was awesome." Ruby sighed.

"Awesome indeed." Terry agreed.

"And we still have foods and drinks left, you mind if I sleep here tonight?" Ryder asked, "I'm kinda tired."

"Sure man, the guest has been cleared for you, relax and good night." Minato said.

"Cool, later homies." Ryder yawned and waved.

"Man, I'm having way more fun here." Hamuko yawned.

"WAIT! THE PARTY ISN'T OVA!" Sora slammed the door open.

"How the hell did you know that we had a party?" Terry asked.

"Ryder told me." Sora told a white lie, "I even brought brownies for you awesome people."

Minato raised a brow, "Sora wasn't this nice..." He mused to himself. Sora laid the tray on the tablet and took a bite, relishing the taste.

"Well, one wouldn't hurt." Kenji took a bite, "This is awesome."

"Mhmmm." Hamuko said, eating one.

Soon, everyone cleared the tray of brownies. And then, Sora grinned. He sat on the chair and watched the magic unfold.

Minato and his gang felt Euphoria minutes after taking the brownies. Each one of them got a goofy grin on their faces, and Ryder wasn't there to save them. After that, everything went wrong.

"Jun-kun, have I told you how much I love you?" Minato cried cheerfully.

"No, tell me!" Junpei said, tripping on the ground.

"That's the first time for these kids, getting high." Sora chuckled.

"Damn you asshole." Hamuko gave a glare to Sora, "Ya should have bought more brownies. This shit was awesome."

"Absolootle!" Ruby cried, struggling to contain her balance, "I'm a freaking gangsta!"

"With the chains and bikes?" Terry said, "Man, why is there a punching bag in front of me?" He dragged himself over to Kenji and floored him on the face.

"Huh? What do ya know? Human punching bags."

"This is a most pleasant experience." Elizabeth cried, smooching Minato on the face. Too bad he was too high to realize it.

"Hamu-tan, I have to tell you, your one hottie." Theo said, holding her hand. Too bad she was too high to realize it.

"Let's take a stroll, everyone!" Minato cried, opening the door.

"Hell to the yes!" Ruby cried.

"Onwards to heaven!" Hamuko cried.

"This will be interesting." Sora chuckled and walked out.

* * *

**Welp, our heroes are HIGH, real high, thanks to Sora, Ryder is asleep so he can't save them. Oh man, what does fate have store for our drunk heroes? Will they get attacked? Next chapter will be about the crazier antics. Hope you enjoyed the brawl, don't mess with Hamuko when she's shopping. Drop a review please, even to those who never review, drop a review, tell me what you think. Thank you.**

**Q/A**

**Q : I should help you make a comeback, I just need to think, hmm? From researching, what about devil, Hammy, wait that's lame, piglet, Hamchild?! I don't know!**

**Minato : I shouldn't really be talking to you, but this damn author is forcing me. I guess... YEAH! Hambrat is the best.**

**Question to Minnie: When did you first meet Hamuko, Minni- I mean Minato? *snickers* Man, that name never gets old.**

**Minato : *deadpans*When I was 2 year old, I swear that I still remembered the smug smile on the brat, and guess what? She slapped me on the face, on the first day.**

**Question to Hamuko: Theo in a swimsuit, what about him in Shining Armor?**

**Hamuko : NO! I demand his six pack abs to be open for view *Squeals* **


	31. Pissed Off Savior

In the dead of the night, Minato and his friend dragged themselves out of his house, and into the streets. Sora followed them.

"Man, I love the birds." Junpei slurred.

"I love the sun." Minato hiccuped.

"I love you!" Elizabeth cried, spreading her arms, "Dis much! I luv you, dish much!"

"I k-know!" Minato stumbled, "I always wanted to have a social link with ya!"

"Social what?" Ruby asked.

"A link! You know, time stops and a windows breaks, and all that shit."

"Oh, I shee..." Ruby replied.

"I wonder where that stupid, no good, so called saviour is?" Hamuko grinned, "Yo Ryder, yo ass is on fiyah!"

"Somebody call the police!" Terry yelled.

"No no no, the fire... whatever the hell they are called." Junpei said. Thankfully, the streets were deserted.

"Weren't we supposed to kiss ass in Tartarus, Jun-kun?" Minato said lovingly.

"We were suppose to kiss ass... I guess Yuka-tan couldn't make it." Junpei mused.

"OH OH! Maybe she was transported into a outer space tomb, meeting the collective negative wishes of humanity."

"Terry..." Ruby sighed.

"Or maybe, she was used test rat, creating a system which broke demons and gargoyles into our world!" He gasped.

"I like gargoyles." Hamuko said, "I would love to hug them."

"Or maybe, she got sucked into a TV! Nasty evil creations serving as a transportation route to a decimated wasteland."

"I knew that electronics were evil." Theo said.

"You guys should smash every of them then, I'll be heading off." Sora chuckled, walking away, "Good luck not getting arrested, bone heads."

"Fuck you!" Minato snarled, clutching the wall for support, "Man, why do I feel like flying?

"Come fly with me!" Hamuko cried, hugging him.

"Shut yo mouth, now we will see cars flying everywhere!" Ruby said.

"Heck yeah, we're in fucking Vice City!" Terry yelled.

"Let's run around the playground, it will be fun!" Hamuko grabbed Theo's wrist and took off.

"Seconded!" Minato grabbed Elizabeth and ran.

...

"When you're young..." Hamuko hummed.

"Everything seem so..." Minato tried to complete it.

"FUZZY!" Ruby cut in.

"Aww man, you didn't even let me finish, what were we singing once again?" Minato asked with an annoyed expression.

"Baby by Justin Bieber." Junpei replied.

"No, I'm not that stupid!" Minato growled, "Aww man, I hate you Jun-kun!"

"My sweets." Junpei said dramatically, "I'm sorry."

"I should be puking right about now, but I ain't." Terry sighed.

"Good, I don't want anybody puking in my home. GOD DAMN! I can't get over the fact that how awesome those brownies were." Minato cried.

"Hey, let's go shopping." Hamuko said, dragging her friends into a shopping mall.

"Good, I need a few more drapers." Kenji nodded.

...

"BRATS!"

"That's my line!" Minato cried.

"Get lost!" The shopkeeper kicked them out of the mall.

"Aww man, he was one sure cranky lady." Junpei sighed.

"Let's go home." Minato said.

Minato stumbled on the steps. Elizabeth was clinging onto his arm.

Theo lifted Hamuko up and walked up the stairs.

Ruby and Terry gave each other a good night hug before finally passing out on the couches.

Junpei and Kenji fell on the kitchen counter and the ground, respectively.

...

"Theo! Is this a dream come true?" Hamuko asked, holding his face.

"Y-Yes..." Theo said, inching his lips closer to her. Hamuko grinned for one last time before passing out on the bed, Theo followed shortly after.

...

"Ugh." Minato sat on his bed, his consciousness on its last legs, "God damn. I'm feeling sleepy."

Elizabeth grinned and closed the door. She winked at Minato who winked back. Normally, Minato would have turn red, but the standard rules didn't apply right now.

Elizabeth sighed and barely walked over to Minato. Her face level with Minato.

"You know, Minato? I've been feeling a weight on my chest, whenever I'm near you." Elizabeth purred.

Minato gulped, his heart racing.

"I think... I'm falling for you." She hugged him tight.

"R-Really? Welp, the hottest girl in school falling for me, I'm one lucky bastard." She returned the hug, "I always wanted to have a social link with you, but the time isn't stopping."

Elizabeth pulled back and grinned, she lifted his face up and whispered, "Social Link, GO." She edged her lips closer to Minato who leaned in as well, despite his high as hell state.

Elizabeth's lips crashed onto Minato's own, the two locked into a deep kiss that sent shivers down Minato's spine. The world around him was racing and Elizabeth's hands running into his hair wasn't helping a bit. The two dropped back to bed, still in a lip lock. Minato pulled her closer by the waist.

Elizabeth finally broke the kiss and leaned her head on his chest, she quickly drifted into sleep with a smile on her face.

"God..." Minato breathed out, still not processing what happened to him. Elizabeth just kissed him on the lips, that felt unreal and for some reason... He loved it. Eventually, Minato lost consciousness and remembered no more.

...

The unreal night ended.

Ryder sighed and woke up, he got on his feet and did a few hops, readying himself for a new day, "Boy, does it feel good to sleep in a friend's house." He sadly chuckled.

Walking out, he spotted drinks and wrappers lying around on the ground, as expected for a party.

Walking down the steps, Ryder's eyes widened, the lounge was a complete mess, and his friends, some of them were sleeping on the kitchen counter while some of them were dangling on the couch.

"What the hell..." Ryder said, observing the empty tray.

"God damn space cakes." Ruby muttered in her sleep.

"Space cakes?" Ryder repeated with a frown. Did they just eat those abominations when he went to sleep? Ryder felt disgusted, he stared at the drug addicts with gritted teeth, until...

"Sora..." Junpei muttered and this told Ryder the whole story.

"That bastard." Ryder hissed, looking around, "How dares he!?" He stormed out of the house, wanting to kick the living shit of the guy who trolled his friends. Seriously speaking, drugs costed Ryder a lot but he wasn't going to let anything like that happen ever again.

"Mmmm." Hamuko stood up and looked around, "Where am I?" She asked, and then, very shortly, she released a gasp, "Theodore? W-What the hell?" The tall avatar of power was sleeping next to him, not in hugging distance, but still.

"T-Theo..." Hamuko backed away, realizing she was in Elizabeth's room, sleeping on the same bed as Theo. For the first time, Hamuko blushed, her cheeks matching the colour of her eyes.

"Shit... What the hell happened?" She backed away, her back hitting the door. Hamuko quickly opened the door and literally jumped out, before slamming it shut. She placed a hand on her chest and calmed her beating heart.

"T-That... I swear my heart was going to burst." She panted, her face sweaty, "I don't remember anything."

...

"Ugh." Minato woke up, feeling a splitting headache, he clutched his head and tried to get up, ignoring the weight on his chest.

Minato completely opened his eyes and his vision blurred. He rubbed his eyes and looked down; Elizabeth was sleeping on his chest, with a smile on her face.

"E-Elizabeth?" Minato gulped, turning red. The silvered haired beauty didn't move. She continued sleeping. Minato racked his brains to remember last night, the hell had he gotten himself into?

He gently laid her head on the pillow and stood up, clutching his throbbing forehead which was hurting so bad.

Dragging himself towards the sink, he looked himself in the mirror, his eye bags were prominent, his normally straight, emoish blue hair a mess. The last thing he caught was lipstick on his lips.

"L-Lipstick?" Minato slapped himself lightly on the head.

Minato's entire body froze, his silver eyes widening, cheeks reddening. He gulped and wiped the lipstick with his palm, "C-Can it be?" Minato gasped, slowly turning around to see Elizabeth sleeping on his bed.

"... Did I?" He walked closer to her and bent his face down to her level. Elizabeth's lipstick was smeared, confirming his suspicions.

Minato felt his legs wobble as he tried to recall whatever the hell happened.

"Did I kiss her?" He asked, looking back at Elizabeth.

"T-This isn't right... What if I tricked her? I was fucking high after all!" Minato gritted his teeth, "Damn!" He looked back at Elizabeth who was beginning to stir.

Minato didn't wanted to face Elizabeth right now, he quietly slipped out of his room, and down the stairs.

"Sora..." Minato whispered.

"Minato..." Minato turned around to see Hamuko making some tea, "Care for a cup?"

"Yes please." He replied.

...

Ryder knew exactly where he was going. There was only once place where Sora would be at this time, smoking the hell out. He marched towards the back alley of Port Island with a vengeance.

"Ryder, what the heck are you doing here?" Sora was indeed there, helping himself with a cigar. Ryder said nothing and stomped over to him. Sora didn't know what was going on, until Ryder's fist connected with his jaw, flooring the criminal.

"What the fuck!?" Sora stood up and aimed a punch for Ryder who easily blocked it. Ryder was way too fast for any of Sora's punch to connect. Dodging a kick, Ryder grabbed the leg and delivered a vicious roundhouse kick right onto the temple of Sora, flooring him once again.

"Fuck you!" Sora said, feeling his vision blur. The kick caused Sora a concussion.

"I'll kill you." Ryder lifted him up and threw him into the beer bottles. He stomped over to Sora and kicked him on the head again, before picking him up by the collar, "If you ever do that to my... friends again, I'll kill you." With that, Ryder smashed the bottle right onto his back. He wanted to smash it onto his head, but he could have died.

Sora released a harsh yell of pain that satisfied Ryder, "Are you enjoying that bottle now? When the shards are sticking into your flesh?" Ryder snarled, before walking away, leaving Sora on the ground.

...

The two cousins, for the first time, were in silence. The two just found themselves sleeping on the same bed as the Velvet siblings. And for Minato, it was worse, he had kissed Elizabeth on the lips, he didn't know if he should have felt awesome or disgusted with himself.

"I couldn't control myself." Minato whispered to himself, thanking he didn't do anything else.

Ryder slammed the door open and marched in the house, "Are you okay?"

"No, that damn dick really screwed us bad." Minato cursed.

"Don't worry, I taught him a lesson, he won't do that again." Ryder said, taking a seat.

"Good thing, I'll kill that son of a..." Hamuko snarled, "What on earth did we do last night?"

"I should have been awake." Ryder bit his lip.

"Don't stress it. You did clean his head up." Hamuko said, patting him on the head.

...

Everyone eventually woke up, feeling exhausted and tired, and most of all, their heads were about to burst.

"Damn that Sora." Ruby muttered.

"Man... I don't remember jack." Junpei sighed.

"We even went out, I checked the footprints on the lawn." Terry shook his head.

"Well, fuck that guy then." Ryder said, "But that's history. After what I did to him, he ain't getting any more ideas again."

"Thank you!" Ruby said, walking over to the kitchen, "Hamuko, can you lend me a hand? Let's heat some stuff up and eat, we need it." Hamuko nodded and joined her.

"Good, we'll also discuss the attack." Minato leaned back on his chair.

"Oh yeah, that's coming up." Terry said.

Elizabeth walked down the steps clumsily and waved at her friends, who all waved back. However, Minato just faced away, hiding the blush on his face.

Elizabeth noticed this and frowned, she sat next to him and whispered, "Are you mad at me?" She asked quietly.

"N-Not at all..." Minato replied with a forced smile, "Why would I be?"

Elizabeth cheered and hugged him.

"I'm mad at myself..." Minato sighed, "For whatever reason, I kissed someone whose the most innocent soul in the entire world." He thought to himself, "Why do I feel horrible?" For some reason, Minato wanted one more kiss, he was a teenager after all, and this feeling... It made him ashamed of himself.

Hamuko and Ruby heated the leftovers and brought them onto the table. Hamuko nearly tripped as Theo walked down and sat at the table. She barely controlled the tray that was in her hand.

Sensing the awkward silence, Minato cleared his throat and started, "Now then, let's plan the attack, shall we?"

* * *

**Welp, yes, Ryder beat the heck out of Sora and the counterattack is underway. WHOO! Minato and Elizabeth did KISS, will Minato tell her? Or will he keep it to himself? Find out next time.**

**Review as always please. **

**Dclipse : You're supposed to hate Sora, he is a bitch, hope you kinda enjoyed this a little bit, and don't worry, it didn't offend me at all, you're free to cuss the hell out at him, thanks for the review.**

**Channel : Hahaha, dont mess with Hamuko. Welp, the next time they get high then. Feeling sick? Hope you feel better soon yo.**

**Q/A**

**Q for Sora : Where did you even get this stuff, P.S, you're a bitch.**

**Sora : I've got connections, and this isn't the only thing in my locker. I'm a bitch? sue me then!**


	32. It Begins

"Strike with all you've got! This is SPARTA!" Minato taunted Ruby, dodging a kick that was aimed for his gut, "Come on, Starling, if you get a hit on me, you'll be able to join us."

"Hold still so I can mutilate ya!" Ruby growled, aimlessly trying to punch Minato who easily dodged them.

"No, don't strike aimlessly, only strike when you are sure that you'll get a hit." Minato lectured.

...

"UGH!" Kenji cried as Hamuko smashed her elbow on his back, dropping the brunette to his knees.

"Get up maggot!" Hamuko yelled, trying to kick him in the gut, but Kenji managed to roll away.

...

"Good..." Minato smiled through the pain as Ruby finally dug her fist into his stomach.

"I've got to say, you can tank hits well." Hamuko clapped as Kenji stood up once again.

...

The next day, S.E.E.S reunited once again, even Mitsuru was able to come. Akihiko took a day off from college, so did Minato's and his gang.

"Alright, tomorrow, we launch the attack." Minato started the briefing, "From what I say, the structure is a warehouse, pretty gigantic, plus, I think I say some watch posts at either side of it.

"Elizabeth..." Minato sighed and bit back the dread, "Will come with us."

"Correct. There is no earthly way that I'll be able to spent time here, with all of you in battle." Elizabeth muttered.

"Senpai..." Minato turned to Mitsuru, "You'll be with Terry and Ruby. Both don't have personae so you'll back them up."

"Leave it to me." Mitsuru nodded.

"Aigis, you'll be stomping and thrashing everything that comes near you, along with Ryder and Theo."

"Hah, leave it to me!" Ryder boasted, "I haven't trained for nothing."

"I will do my best." Aigis spoke.

"Yukari, you'll heal anyone who needs it."

"Roger." Yukari saluted.

"Junpei, Kenji and Akihiko, you'll protect Elizabeth at all COSTS!" Minato said with worry.

"Don't worry Minato, I'll make sure of it." Akihiko smiled at him.

"Hamuko..." Minato turned to the redhead who was shaking from excitement, "You'll stomp everyone that comes near you, but dammit, don't get ahead of yourself, pull back when needed."

"Shut up blueberry." Hamuko waved him off, "I'll murder them."

"Wow, you certainly have the leader vibe around you." Terry said.

"Thanks!" Minato stood up, "Rest the hell up, tomorrow, we'll be cracking skulls. Whatever comes, we'll break it."

"HELL YES!" The team shouted and Minato smiled.

...

...

...

The night had finally came. Minato looked out and smiled at the full moon, "Heh, bastard is gonna get a beating on his favourite day."

Akihiko smirked and dodged Terry's fist who quickly backed away. Akihiko charged in again and aimed an uppercut, Terry avoided it and gained distance again.

"Ha!" With a cry, Terry lunged towards Akihiko, throwing a jab that connected with the side of Akihiko's cheek. The senior smiled and absorbed the pain, nailing a uppercut right on Terry's jaw who actually few a little bit up, before quickly recomposing himself.

"Just as I expected." Akihiko smirked. Terry smirked back.

...

Ruby shakily grabbed the two knives and tried to calm her beating heart. She always wanted to go on an adventure, but right now, she was scared. It was life and death for her and her friends.

But she had to do this, even though her inner senses were screaming at her not to go, and instead take a long nap.

"No, I have to do this." She said, tightly gripping her knives, "I thank you Thief."

...

"I'll show them..." Ryder said, knocking the third guy out with his elbow. He taunted the fourth one to come over. Ryder was battling in a gauntlet match, beating the hell out of whoever was coming near him.

"Tonight's the night." Ryder nearly cracked the skull of his opponent with his knee, "I'll prove to everyone."

"Come on ya whiny bitches! I'll mop the floor with everyone of you." Ryder taunted the rest of the fighters.

...

"Is everyone here?" Minato asked, counting his friends, "Yep, everyone is here."

"I can't wait to kick some ass!" Hamuko squealed.

"Calm down." Minato said, "Let's wait for the limo."

Eventually, Mitsuru's limo quickly picked them up and drove back into the dead zone, Mitsuru herself was surprised after seeing it, claiming that she never knew this place existed.

Minato and his friends stepped onto the ground and took a deep breath, their hearts pounding wildly. The warehouse was just a few feet away.

"No one's here." Minato said, looking around, "Fuuka, can you get a better reading?"

"I can't sense anything..." Fuuka sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever, let's just head in and wreck shit." Ryder said.

"I-Indeed." Ruby gulped, grabbing her knives.

Terry cracked his knuckles while Ryder did a few lights hops. Junpei grabbed his sword and swung it around. Hamuko clutched her spear tightly.

Akihiko smashed his gloved fists together.

Mitsuru threw her expensive coat to the side.

Yukari readied her bow and arrows.

Theodore summoned his compendium.

Elizabeth just prayed.

Aigis re-evaluated herself, preparing for the onslaught that was about to happen.

"Help each other." Minato issued the order and took a deep breath, "Let's head in." Akihiko, Kenji and Junpei formed a circle around Elizabeth and Fuuka.

Mitsuru called Terry and Ruby over.

Ryder, Theo and Aigis walked in the front.

Minato and Hamuko were in the middle, along with Yukari.

...

Minato stopped at the entrance, his leader mentality kicking in. The structure was indeed gigantic, and somehow, Minato knew that they win in for a surprise.

Before anything could happen, before anyone could move an inch, something happened. Something horrible.

A hauntingly, cold laugh carried along with the wind, striking fears in the hearts of everyone of Minato's friend. Minato managed to compose himself. He tired to cuss out, but then, the warehouse morphed.

The building slowly began to crack, the debris falling onto the ground. Minato backed away as the broken debris rose and rose, almost mocking the former members of S.E.E.S.

"The hell!? This can't be." Junpei panted as the warehouse crumbled, forming into a greenish tower, the tower of their worst nightmares.

"Tartarus?" Mitsuru asked with wide eyes, looking at the resurrected tower of doom, albeit, it was a lot shorter, but still, no one could say it was small.

"It isn't the real dead." Minato mused, taking a good look, "The material is the same, bricks and stones."

"Fucking hell, he made a tower from a warehouse!?" Junpei backed away, "What in hell does he have in store for us?"

"Fuck that, nobody on my teams says that we'll die. I'll beat the truth out of him." Minato swore, kicking the door open.

He marched in along with the rest of his team, all of them holding their breaths.

"I sense two paths, one of the goes up." Fuuka pointed at the stairs, "While one seems to be underground."

"Great..." Minato muttered. He turned around and looked around, the inside was still no Tartarus, it looked like a generic warehouse, except for the fact that there was a ceiling. A few cars, one of them was the same four wheeler that chased them.

"This shit is creeping me out." Ruby shivered, the newbies were silent for a while, "I mean seriously, a warehouse morphed into a fucking tower? Along with a laugh that scared the hell out of us?"

"No, we're still going." Ryder said determined, "An end to the attacks."

"I agree." Terry said.

"You guys, don't cry at me for help when you get a impaled by blades." Ruby sighed, "Whatever, I'm in."

"Great!" Minato replied happily, before adopting a serious expression.

"Two groups, one of them will go underground, while the other goes upstairs." Minato said, "Mitsuru, Terry, Ruby and Yukari will go underground." He looked around, "Akihiko will go too." The members in question nodded.

Minato looked towards the staircase, "The rest will join me. Equal manpower on the two sides."

A shiver crawled up everyone's spine momentarily, it made all of them pale a ghostly white.

"Let's go." Minato said, grasping Elizabeth's hand and walking up the stairs, along with the rest of his team.

The rest went underground.

The attack had begun.

...

Takaya stared at the gigantic monitor, observing the members of S.E.E.S.

"Hmph. So they still wish to attack us? Very well." He turned around to face a hooded guy, "Unleash them." The hood nodded and tapped something on the computer real quick.

"Alert him, those children underground should be dead." Takaya said.

...

Minato nearly tripped, courtesy of the quake that was rocking the tower furiously, "The hell was that?"

"Careful sister." Theodore said, helping Elizabeth up.

"An earthquake?" Junpei said, gripping his blade.

"LOOK OUT!" Hamuko said, tackling Theo away, as a blade went flying right towards his skull. Minato gasped and turned around, spotting multiple men in black, equipped with blades and chains.

"Tch." Minato turned around and his eyes widened. Several shadows came running from the other side, putting the team in the middle.

"DAMN IT! ATTACK!" Minato yelled, drawing his sword out.

Aigis open fired at the mass of shadows, each bullet tearing a hole through the shadows. Aigis quickly took off in a run, she jumped high in the air, before diving onto the shadows.

"Come on!" Junpei charged at the shadows, tackling an oncoming one with no problem. He swiftly dodged a claw attack and smashed his foot right onto the mask, dissolving the pest.

Junpei bit back the cry and ignored the slash attack on his back. He hastily clutched the evoker to his temple and yelled out, "PERSONA!" Kenji's head jerked back as Junpei's persona hovered above him, majestic as ever.

"My pal... Burn them to ashes!" Junpei yelled, as columns of fire erupted from the ground, engulfing multiple shadows, before some of them exploded into Ichor.

Ryder, seeing the awe inspiring mythical creature, pumped himself up. He smashed his fist together and joined Junpei and Kenji in the battle.

"Theo, take care of Elizabeth!" Minato said, charging at the black hoods.

"Come on..." Minato smirked as he was inches away. Minato was pleased to see Hamuko right beside him.

...

"CAESAR!" Akihiko summoned his persona, launching multiple bolts of lighting at the shadows, burning them to ashes.

"Epic..." Terry dodged a blade and rammed his shoulder right into the gut of a intruder, knocking the wind out of him.

"AGH!" Ruby yelped, barely avoiding a blow, before sinking her knife right into the shadow of an attacker.

"No good, they just keep on coming." Mitsuru said. Like the other team above, Mitsuru's team had the exact same problem. Hoods and shadows were attacking from everywhere.

"CRAP!" Yukari cursed, launching arrow after arrow.

Mitsuru drilled her rapier right into the gut of a shadow, before smashing her heel right into the gut of an oncoming hood. She looked around to see even more of those dammed creatures approaching.

"Retreat! Keep moving forward, rush through anything that comes at you." Mitsuru cried. The team quickly followed the orders and hastily killed the enemies surrounding them, before running off.

The dust and smoke suffocated them, yet they still kept moving on. It was a pretty much straight path.

...

Theo summoned Gabriel, freezing all of the shadows around him. Hamuko blew him a kiss and madly began swinging her spear, crushing whichever piece of ice was near her.

Minato caught the wrist of a hood and kicked him in the gut, before ramming him head first into a wall, "COME FORTH!" Minato summoned just as he dodged an attack.

"I summon you!" Theodore cried, shielding Elizabeth.

The two dual summoned the same persona, Metatron. The two identical personae raised their hands up and called forth the golden fist from the sky, shaking the whole place apart. The impact caused a gigantic shockwave that blew all the shadows and hoods away.

"Good!" Minato said as Theo lifted Elizabeth up, "RUN LIKE BATS!" The team nodded and ran like bats, bull dozing through every enemy in sight.

"Fuck!" Ryder yelled out in pain as an arrow pierced him right on the shoulder. The teen gritted his teeth and pulled the arrow out, with a hiss of pain.

"RYDER!" Minato cried.

"I'm okay. Keep running." Ryder yelled out, grabbing a broken blade and throwing it at the mass of shadows behind, dropping one on the ground.

"Fuuka, what the hell is the picture?" Minato asked, throwing multiple orbs of fire at the shadows. Theo did the same.

"Two floors up... Takaya is there, good luck. Senpai's team is facing the same enemies as you." Fuuka said.

"Aigis! OPEN FIRE!" The android nodded and rained bullets upon the shadows and hoods, before taking a minute to recharged herself.

"Two floors, Takaya, I'm coming for you!" Minato shouted and somehow, Takaya heard it.

"GOD DAMMIT! UNLEASH MORE OF THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" Takaya shouted in a cold voice, "I want Minato dead by my feet, along with the two rulers."

...

"Senpai! I detect a staircase. It leads right towards the floor where Minato-kun is. Hurry!" Mitsuru nodded at Fuuka's words.

"Damn it, this place..." Terry said.

"MAN! Take a look at dem weapons!" Ruby cried, looking around, maces, spears, guns, harpoons, almost each imaginable weapon was present. They seemed to be in the armoury.

"This must be the armoury." Yukari mused, firing arrow after arrow and the oncoming shadows.

Terry grabbed a mace and swung it around, launching it right towards the enemies in the mask, for sure taking out a couple of them.

"Drop them." Mitsuru ordered, dropping the weapons onto the ground, "They'll halt the movements."

"How many are there behind us?" Ruby panted.

"Around 100." Yukari mused, "Senpai, can we take them?"

"... Yes, I think, Minato is dealing with an even greater number. As soon as we kill them, we'll join them." Mitsuru said, ignoring the injuries and turning around.

"Failure is not an option!" She said defiantly, readying her rapier.

"Damn pricks." Terry grabbed a hammer and readied himself.

"Yukari, stay back and heal." Mitsuru ordered, causing the brunette to nod.

Ruby grabbed a spear.

"Attack!" Mitsuru cried just as the shadows closed in.

...

"Incoming!" Minato could barely hear Elizabeth cry before he was knocked to the ground, his back burned from a bolt.

"UGH!" Minato stood up with a minute's notice and ran again. He was glad that Theo was superman and could run as fast as him, even when he was carrying Elizabeth.

"Minato-kun." Elizabeth cried.

"Dammit, if you weren't here." Minato snapped back, causing Elizabeth to shiver.

"Staircase." Minato said, pointing at the stairs, "Quick! Run like idiots." Minato said, crushing a card and casting a MaSukukaja on his entire team, doubling their pace.

"What the hell is this shit? I feel even faster!" Ryder cried, feeling the energy swell inside him.

Eventually, Minato and his group raced up the stairs. There was only one floor left and he would get to Takaya.

...

"AHH." Ruby cried, dropping to her knees.

"Ruby!" Terry said, smashing the hammer onto the skull of the shadow who was about to strike her on the head. Luckily, the hoods were quickly taken care off, but shadows still posed a threat.

"Heavens, first the transformation of the warehouse and now multiple shadows." Mitsuru gritted her teeth and absorbed the slash on her cheek, before plunging her rapier right into the shadow's throat.

Terry abandoned the hammer and went straight up with his fists much like Akihiko.

"Damn! I love these guys." Terry said, quickly pulling on blade fists that were hanging on the wall. With new determination, Terry plunged into the shadows, ripping their flesh and limbs apart.

"You'll be okay." Yukari said, healing Ruby with a Diarahan.

"Thanks!" Ruby stood up, before sidestepping a fireball, "Ya bastard!" She grabbed a harpoon and threw it with deadly accuracy, impaling the shadow on the head.

"That's enough! Time to finish this." Mitsuru kicked the nearby shadow in the head, before pressing the evoker to her skull. Akihiko and Yukari followed suit, and the other two just backed away.

"PERSONA!" The three shouted as a collective blast of ice, thunder and wind rocked the place. Terry and Ruby closed their eyes as the ground shook.

...

"Split up!" Minato shouted, "Split the shadows up and kill them. Ryder and Junpei. Kenji, Aigis and Hamuko. Theo and Elizabeth. Stay safe."

"What about you?" Hamuko said.

"I'm going to kick some hippie ass." Minato gritted his teeth, "I'll see you later."

The three groups went on their separate ways, and once again, the shadows gave each of them chase.

...

"We're almost there." Mitsuru said, dragging herself to the stairs.

"Wowait!" The groups stopped instantly as someone from the shadows began to walk towards them.

"Rascals, I'll crush everyone of you." He sneered.

"Buffed as hell." Ruby gulped and backed away.

"Huh..." Terry glared at the gigantic opponent with no t shirt and a bleach blonde goatee.

...

"HELP US!" Hamuko cried, unable to hold the shadows back. Aigis had her arm damaged, thanks to a vicious thunder attack from one of them. While Kenji couldn't do much.

...

"Mitsuru-senpai, Hamuko-san needs help." Fuuka cried.

"I'll take this guy." Terry said, "His face makes me want to puke."

"You can't be serious. He's on steroids." Akihiko said, "I'll help you."

"No senpai, they need you more than me. I can take him on. GO!" Terry ordered.

"... Very well." Mitsuru sighed, walking up the stairs.

"Watcha gonna do kid? I'll ass kick you." The brute stumbled over his words.

"Man, didn't Mom teach you how to talk?" Terry smirked, readying himself. He knew it wasn't going to be easy.

...

"Just a couple more dammit!" Minato said, bolting up the stairs, on the top floor.

"Hmph." Numerous men in black greeted him again. Minato drew his sword and eyed the door behind him. The place where Takaya was plotting.

"I haven't got all day!" Minato shouted in rage, taking off.

...

* * *

**Phew, yes! The warehouse just turned into a tower, which was went underground as well. But, why did it turn into a mini tartarus in the first place? What exactly was underground? How in hell will our heroes survive? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Q/A**

**Q for Elizabeth : Do you remember anything?**

**Liz : Regrettably no, my senses were being corrupted by the vile SPACE CAKES as they liked to call it.**

**Q for Minato : How shocking was the kiss?**

**Minato : I just thought that Nyx was staring at me, sigh, I'd be lying if I say that I ain't looking forward to another one. Dammit!**

**Q for everyone : What would you do if you get your hands on Sora.**

**Ryder : Hah, I already made him my bitch.**

**Terry : Ah, I'd set his locker on fire... but that wouldn't be too good.**

**Ruby : Impale him with every sword in the world.**

**Minato : I'll slap the piss out of him.**

**Hamuko : I'll bury the son of a gun! *snarls***

**Kenji and Junpei : Repeated kicks in the nads.**

**Q for Terry : Terry: You remind me of someone, but way better at boxing. Any ideas? If not, force the author to talk, if the other person is alright with becoming a reference.**

**Terry : *takes off cap and scratches the head* Nope, sorry mate. **


	33. End of Takaya

"TELOS!" Minato summoned his prime persona. Orpheus played a furious note on his immaculate lyre, blasting everyone around Minato with flames. Minato's mind was on high alert. Takaya was just some feet away, hiding in the room.

"I'll slap the lips off your faces, bitches!" Minato roared in rage, socking one on the face. He easily dodged a vertical slash of a sword, before forcefully digging it right in the gut of the hood.

It sucked that he couldn't summon Helel or Satan. The place was too small, an Armageddon could easily blow the place up. He didn't wanted that, his friends were still inside.

"I'm coming for you Takaya!" Minato shotued, blasting everyone around him with a light Megido spell, ripping the flesh of their bodies.

...

"Pesona!" Junpei yelled, his persona ripping through a shadow.

"Tch." Ryder tilted his head to avoid a slash of a shadow, he kicked it in the gut, throwing it off balance, before taking the sword and plunging in right into the throat.

"Good one!" Junpei said, rolling away from a gust of wind and summoning again, burning the sand clock like shadow to ashes.

Ryder's eye twitched as he watched Junpei and his partner tear through the shadows, without a sweat, "DAMMIT! He has a persona! I don't. Fucking fate." He cursed, hammering away at the oncoming shadows, totally ignoring the bruises.

...

"AGHH!" Hamuko kicked the shadow in the nuts. She didn't know if these creatures had a weak point, regardless, the shadow that was choking her was sent reeling back. She turned around to see Aigis, who was holding her burned arm with the other one, quickly trying to patch it up the best she could.

Kenji gulped as he saw a shadow charge right towards Aigis.

"AIGIS!" Hamuko yelled, before she was rammed in the wall by a pest.

Kenji sighed and made a run for it. He smashed his sturdy head right into the gut of the shadow, sadly for him, it was a Musha, covered in thick armor.

"Ow..." Kenji whimpered as he slid down, and the shadow dissolved. He had saved Aigis.

The mechanical maiden stood up and bowed at Kenji. Her arm was healed up now. Hamuko grabbed the Gigas by the head and rammed it onto the wall repeatedly.

"Fire!" Aigis cried, launching bullet after bullet at the still advancing shadows.

...

Theodore effortlessly tore the shadows apart. He was used to inflicting pain and torture, contrast to his gentleman like behaviour.

"Good thing brother." Elizabeth clapped as she sat on the body of a nearly dead hood.

"Thank you sister." Theo bowed, before plunging his fist right into the heart of a shadow, before ripping his insides apart with a deadly Ziodyne.

Safe to say, Theodore had no trouble with the shadows and hoods.

...

"You see little old man, throughout my life, I've fought a lot of clubs." The brute mocked Terry.

Terry blinked, "The hell are you on about? You bald headed bitch?"

"Are ye jealous of myself?" The brute said, "Not every male in the world can see a handsome and ripped guy like me."

"I just lost a couple of brain cells from just listening to you." Terry sighed.

"My name is Rick, and I'll kiss your ass!" Rick roared. Terry stiffened a laugh.

"Sure, you'll gladly kiss my ass!" Terry smirked, charging towards Rick who threw his sunglasses to the side and met the charge head on.

Terry dodged the massive forearm of Rick and backed away. Rick closed the distance between them, continuously swinging his massive arms to get a punch on Terry.

"Tch." Terry kicked Rick in the knee, halting him, before plunging his fist right into the gut.

...

"Hehehe." Rick laughed and Terry gasped. He quickly pulled back to avoid a kick from the brute.

"That tickled." Rick mocked Terry who gritted his teeth. He was mocking Terry, and this pissed him off.

The two tall teens charged at each other again. Terry cross blocked a fist and kneed Rick in the gut, making him stagger back, just a little.

"Let me get my hands on you, you spineless." Rick said, trying to grab Terry who barely pulled back in the nick of time, before smashing his fist right onto the face of his opponent.

Rick shrugged the pain away, surprising Terry who felt a nasty uppercut right on his jaw, actually sending him a few inches up in the air.

Terry gasped and quickly recomposed himself, landing back on his feet, he sidestepped Rick and drove his elbow right onto the weak spot; the exposed neck of Rick.

The brute felt pain but he ended up laughing, "Little old man." He sneered, grabbed Terry by his collar and throwing him into the wall.

Terry groaned but quickly sidestepped the oncoming freak. Rick ended up hitting his head on the wall.

Terry took the chance and dove his shoulder multiple times right in the gut of Rick. Rick quickly grabbed Terry by his cap and smashed his head into the wall, before kicking him away.

"Hah..." Terry said, wiping a drop of blood from his lips, "He's one powerhouse."

...

Minato was still fighting the multiple hoods that surrounded him. He was getting tired of these little insects.

"Tch, grow some balls Takaya." Minato scowled, knocking out out.

"ZIODYNE!" A bolt of lighting electrocuted the charging hood that was about to attack Minato from behind. Minato looked around to see Mitsuru, Akihiko and a conflicted Ruby standing on the far end.

"Great." Minato clapped, "Take care of them."

"Ummmm..." Ruby nodded half heartedly, taking out her knives.

...

"Ugh." Terry was sent head first into the boxes. Rick was actually stronger in brute strength.

"Tch, damn roids." Terry said, grabbing a steel chair just as Rick walked over to Terry. The capped teen stood up and smashed the steel chair right onto the head of the freak, a sick sound echoed in the area.

Rick reeled back from the vicious strike, flailing his arms to gain his balance back. Terry cursed as he drove the chair into Rick's gut.

Yet, Rick still didn't fall onto the ground, he fell to a knee.

"What the fuck are you!?" Terry growled, cracking him on the skull again.

Rick grabbed the chair before Terry could swing another one. He forcefully pulled it away from Terry and smashed him right on the back. Terry collapsed onto the ground.

"Asswhole you." Rick snarled, continually cracking the steel chair right onto Terry's back.

Terry barely rolled away from another swing and winched. Rick threw the dented chair away and wiped the blood from his busted forehead.

"That sick son of a bitch, he still isn't affected." Terry said, almost disbelieving.

"Come on old kid, I'll kick ass you." Rick smashed his fists together, before flexing his gigantic muscles to show off.

...

Ruby was torn. She had just seen the most buffed up male in her life. And now, Terry was facing him alone. Sure Terry was tall and knew boxing and stuff, but Ruby wasn't okay with it.

"What can I do?" She whispered as the four persona users absolutely decimated the hoods, while Ruby stood there, pondering over her options.

She could either join Minato and the more experienced fighters for a easy job, or, she could run down and join Terry in combating the brute.

Her laziness an less work attitude began to kick in. She would be working a whole lot by going underground and helping him.

But...

"Nah, he's saved me, my turn now." Ruby fought back the conflicted feelings in her mind and shouted, "I'm going down, I'll be back to help you. Don't worry."

Minato could barely say a thing, before Ruby ran off, with determination and resolve.

...

Mitsuru kicked the last hood on the head, knocking him out cold. Taking a sigh, she leaned against the wall, "Takeba, heal us please."

Yukari nodded and sent a warm wave of energy right towards her friends, healing them all.

"No time to close, at the end is where Takaya is crying. I'll meet him." Minato stood up, "You guys and help and help the others."

"But, Minato..." Yukari tried to protest.

"No buts, I can handle myself, go NOW!" Minato took off towards his destination.

"Tch, stubborn as always." Akihiko clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Let's head on. Fuuka, where are the rest?"

Fuuka began to instruct the four persona users and they took off.

...

Minato blasted the metal door away with a single smash of Thro's hammer, blowing the door apart. Minato's face hardened as he stared right into the soul of Takaya, who was sitting on a chair, watching his friends combat the shadows.

"Minato..." Takaya stood up, grabbing his revolver.

"Fuck you!" Minato snarled, drawing his sword out and staring Takaya down.

...

Rick charged at Terry who was struggling to get on his feet.

"Screw you." Terry snarled as Rick came dangerously close to him. Terry lifted the charging brute by his waist and lifted him up high in the air, before nailing his back right into the ground.

"Spinebuster, you son of a..." Terry mocked, lifting him up.

Rick quickly stood up and lifted Terry up, before nailing his kidney right onto the ground, causing Terry to scream out in pain.

"Sidebuster." Rick growled, socking him on the face with his gigantic fist.

Terry felt his body shake from the blow, "Guess I spoke too soon, eh?" He smirked.

Rick stood up as Terry clutched his gut in pain. Rick stomped a few times on his legs and looked around, spotting a large boulder on the side.

Rick gave out a maniac type laugh before lifting it up and carrying it back towards Terry. Terry nodded, "Go on do it, you bastard."

"I will..." Rick said, the boulder could easily kill Terry and Rick held onto it with ease.

...

"FUCK!" Rick shouted as the boulder slipped from his gasps and he collapsed onto his knee, which had a knife embedded deep into it.

"Huh?" Terry cocked his head to the side to see Ruby, who was panting.

"Ruby!?" Terry said in shock as Ruby slowly waved at him.

Rick released a roar that froze Ruby. The brute dug the knife out and threw it to the side.

Ruby gulped.

Terry slowly stood up, luckily, Rick didn't notice him.

Rick stomped over to Ruby who was shivering, just by seeing the massive size of Rick. He looked gigantic with all his muscles.

"Little lady, you didn't do good." Rick snarled, lifting Ruby by her shoulders, "I have no problem hitting a girl..." He was about to attack, but...

"TERRY!" Ruby cried as the tall teenager delivered a vicious kick right into the nads of Rick, who for the first time, collapsed onto the ground and released a scream of pain.

Terry clutched his gut and grabbed the knife from Ruby, plunging it right into the back of Rick.

"Fuck!" Rick screamed out in pain, before running off, out of the room.

Terry sighed in peace and dropped to the ground. He got his ass kicked, and Ruby came to save him.

"Come on Terry, we can't sit here." Ruby urged, lifting him up by his hand.

Terry slightly nodded, feeling ashamed of himself, "Okay..." He said slowly, before running off with Ruby.

...

"Minato-kun, Yukari-chan and the others have reached them. Unfortunately, Ryder and Terry-kun are injured."

"Direct Ruby and Terry towards senpai." Minato ordered, not taking his eyes off Takaya.

"How many enemies are left?" Minato asked again.

"Not much, everyone is working together now, we should clear all of them soon."

"Good..." Minato whispered.

"So Takaya, whose ass have you been kissing lately?" Minato sneered at Takaya who pulled his hood off, almost making Minato puke.

"Yes, I looked... disgusting, isn't that right?" Takaya growled, "That is what you did to me."

"And what you did to Shinji?" Minato snarled, balling his fist up.

"I did what was needed to be done." Takaya stated calmly.

"And then? You worshipped Nyx so she could bring the fall. The salvation to the likes of you, aka, pathetic people with no lives." Minato shot back.

"Look at me, you mocked me for being foolish for standing against Nyx, and yet, I'm still standing." Minato pointed to himself, "I've got friends and even found a long lost cousin. I've kicked the ass of Death itself. I decimated you're dream, crumbled it into pieces, while you laid pathetically on the ground."

Takaya barred his teeth and shook from rage.

"I will never forgive you..." Takaya growled.

"Well, I fucking hate you as well, the feeling is mutual." Minato smirked, "On come on, I'll burn everything that surrounds you, you'll be an ever dead soul after this."

Takaya growled and shot a couple of bullet at Minato who charged himself up with a Sukukaja and dodged them. He bolted towards Takaya and socked him on the face, with every ounce of energy he could muster.

Takaya reeled back from the blow and fixed his single eye on Minato who was smirking. The fight was on.

...

"Ryder, keep calm." Mitsuru said, observing his wounds. The so called saviour got a nasty gash on his back, his blood was pouring out in buckets.

"Terry, hold still..." Akihiko winced as he observed the battered back of Terry.

"I'm worried about Minato..." Elizabeth mumbled.

"Don't worry sister, Minato is more than enough." Theo assured her.

Everyone one of them had managed to kill all the enemies in the tower.

"Okay, here's the plan. Aigis, you take Hamuko, Terry, Ruby and Ryder out of here. The rest of us will head underground once again and clear the armoury. Is that understood?"

"Theodore, you'll take Elizabeth out of here." Akihiko said, and Theo nodded, lifting her sister up again.

The groups parted for one last time.

...

"Damn you." Takaya shot another bullet. Minato barely avoided it, the bullet cut his cheek open, making his blood spill on the ground.

"The holy blood, eh?" Takaya mocked, backing away to dodge Minato's fist.

"Hypnos!" Takaya winced from the summoning. His persona appeared, raising his hands towards Minato.

"Tch..." Minato sidestepped the pillar of fire that erupted from the place where he was standing.

"Damn it!" Minato rolled away from a Ziodyne, it ended up hitting the wall, burning it.

"You sneaky little rodent." Takaya cursed, grabbing a knife. Minato bolted towards Takaya, hitting him right on the gut with the hilt of his sword, before smashing his elbow right onto the neck.

Takaya winced from the pain, he managed to kick Minato in the gut, succeeding in making him back off. Takaya gained precious distance, and he utilized it by firing another round of bullets.

Minato switched to Helel and the bullets bounced off harmlessly from his body. Takaya gritted his teeth and summoned once again, launching a block of ice at Minato who switched to Thor and powercharged his own hand. Minato smashed his fist with the oncoming block of ice, shattering it into bits.

Takaya closed his eyes from the numerous glass shards, some of them even managed to cut him on his naked body.

"HYPNOS!" Takaya summoned once again.

Minato smirked and charged, crushing a card. Behind him, Thanatos appeared, giving out a horrific roar that was heard around the tower.

Takaya shivered and backed away as Hypnos was totally decimated by Minato's persona. Absorbing the pain, Takaya punched a button on the computer and a strong siren was given off.

"HAHAHA! Get ready, this tower will blow up in 5 minutes." Minato's eyes widened at his words.

"FUUKA! GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!" Minato shouted at the top of his lungs, shocking poor Fuuka who hastily ordered the team to move out.

"Where's Minato?" Elizabeth asked.

"He'll be coming soon, don't worry." Fuuka assured, running out of the tower.

...

"UGH!" Takaya screamed as Minato smashed his head on the computer, ignoring the siren that was warning him to get this over with quickly.

Minato smirked as he smashed Takaya's face on it multiple times, before throwing him onto the wall, ramming his knee into his gut, with each blow, Takaya slid down, slowly and slowly, until the final one nearly threw him into unconsciousness.

"Fuck you!" Minato grabbed Takaya by his hair and swung him around, aiming for a large window.

"Die!" Minato threw Takaya straight into the window, glass met flesh and Takaya screamed out, before he was sent flying down, from the towering place, towards his Death.

"Grab a hold of your salvation." Minato shouted as Takaya plummeted down. He ended up crashing onto the car below him. Takaya was near death.

"Smile you son of a bitch." Minato smirked, concentrating a fireball and launching it towards the totalled vehicle. Takaya could only scream as the fireball exploded upon contact, lighting up a brilliant flame.

"Good riddance." Minato said, and just then, the tower began to shake.

"God damn!" Minato made a run for it, avoiding the wreckage that was surrounding him.

...

Mitsuru and the rest finally exited the tower, after breaking every single weapon they could find. Frost and thunder helped.

"Takaya's gone..." Fuuka whispered.

"Fuck yeah! Minato did it!" Junpei cried.

"Where is he?" Ryder looked around.

The tower began crumbling and it made everyone shout out to Minato.

"Let me go." Elizabeth powered her way out of Theo and ran towards the tower, ignoring her friends calling out to her. She had to save Minato.

...

Minato observed the mass of dead bodies and ichor that dominated the corridors. But now was not the time to dwell on that, he bolted down the stairs, barely avoiding the collapsing debris.

"MINATO!" Minato's eyes widened. That sounded like Elizabeth.

Minato ran down the stairs to see Elizabeth calling out to him, in panic.

"Dammit Elizabeth, the heck are you doing here!?" Minato snapped.

"I was worried about you." Elizabeth sobbed, hugging him, making all of Minato's anger vanish.

"WATCH OUT!" Minato shoved Elizabeth away, saving her from being crushed under the debris.

"5 seconds..."

"FUCK!" Minato hugged Elizabeth closed and tried to...

"BOOM!"

...

S.E.E.S watched as the tower exploded into flames, the mini Tartarus crumbling down, spitting fire everywhere.

"NO! MINATO!" Hamuko cried out as the structure completely collapsed.

"Sister..." Theodore sobbed as the rest were only greeted by rubble.

Everyone stood silent... eventually, Hamuko began to sob, along with the rest of the females.

"Not again..." Akihiko said, sliding onto the ground.

"You bastard! Come back." Hamuko cried.

There was no answer...

"Sister..." Theodore sobbed.

The newbies stood silent, trying to hide their grief.

...

"UGH." Minato threw the debris off of him, his entire body cracking from the injuries, "I'm okay.." He waved at his friends, before pulling Elizabeth who was shivering up.

"Damn that troll." Junpei grinned through the tears. Everyone ran towards Minato who gave out a final smile and collapsed.

Elizabeth gasped and caught him, as her friends came over to him.

...

* * *

**PHEW! That was a whole lot of fun to write, so now, Takaya is dead, Minato and his friends succeeded in the counter attack, tartarus is destroyed. **

**But, Terry is pissed, Ryder is even more pissed. Sora is still lingering around somewhere... What will happen? Hope you enjoyed the humor in the past chapters, because this is gonna take a read dark turn. Shit is about to hit the fan and Marge is pissed.**

**Please please drop a review. Thank you. And see ya later.**

**Q/A**

**Q : What was on your minds when Tartarus appeared.**

**S.E.E.S minus Mitsuru : Shit just hit the fan.**

**Mitsuru : I was perplexed, but thankfully, it wasn't the real thing.**

**Ruby : The blood added a nice touch *cough***

**Terry : Welp, we're going to hell.**

**Hamuko : What the heck is Tartarus, can someone tell me?**

**Ryder : Hahaha, I kicked Tartarus all over the city *Grins* **


End file.
